Além do Tempo
by Assiral
Summary: A história entre uma doce dama que conheceu um cigano mal visto em uma sociedade antiga cheia de regras e pudores. Um amor que não deveria existir, uma família dizimada, corações despedaçados. Um passado que deveria ser enterrado. Mas existem amores que não cabem em uma vida só. Fanfic baseada na novela Além do Tempo [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Além do tempo**

.

.

 **N/A:** _Essa fanfic foi baseada na lindíssima novela Além do Tempo. Para quem acompanhou há de notar elementos de passado explicando eventos do futuro/presente._

 _Para quem não acompanhou, é uma história sobre reencarnação. Onde eventos do passado, erros, coisas que ficaram sem resolução, poderão ser resolvidas em outra vida._

 _._

 _Naruto não me pertence. Assim como a fanart da capa._

 _Créditos aos autores_

.

.

.

\- Lady Sakura, precisa de ajuda? – perguntou a esguia ama de cabelos castanhos.

\- Obrigada, TenTen. Mas, eu só preciso ficar com meus pensamentos no momento.

\- Se Vossa Graça desejar, posso pedir para os criados esquentarem água para um banho.

\- Eu agradeço. Estarei esperando.

TenTen, a dama de companhia fez um gesto de despedida cortês e se retirou.

Lady Sakura Haruno era a filha mais nova do Conde Haruno, detentor de uma vasta área de terra e grande fortuna, e juntamente com seu irmão Naruto, herdariam tudo um dia.

O Conde Haruno sempre cuidou com um carinho especial de sua filha. Contratou um professor de música, uma dama para ensinar-lhe bons modos, e o que mais apetecia a moça, aulas sobre ervas, frutos, extração e socorros. O Conde já pensava em sua velhice, e nos cuidados futuros que sua filha poderia dar a ele e não negou-lhe tais estudos incomuns para moças de sua idade.

Sakura era belíssima. Dotada de uma formosura esplendorosa, alva pele, longos cabelos em tons de rosa, e profundos olhos verdes. Não era muito alta, mas o porte altivo e o pescoço longo a faziam ao mesmo tempo doce, e ao mesmo tempo imponente.

Tinha uma vida boa. Estudava o que lhe era oferecido, cosia bordados de flores de cerejeira em todos os variados tecidos ao lado de sua ama TenTen, e a filha de um dos Vassalos de seu pai, Ino Yamanaka.

Tocava seu alaúde e quando podia colhia flores e nadava pelo lago aos arredores da nascente que fornecia agua para as terras de seu pai. Sem que sua família soubesse, é claro, afinal era um ultraje uma moça de tão boa índole e família tradicional nadar por aí em suas anáguas.

Mas as coisas mudariam. Sakura fora prometida em casamento a um herói de guerra, o Lorde Lee. Nunca se animou com a ideia de casamento, mas sabia que esse dia chegaria, fora preparada para isso, mas enquanto era tudo um futuro distante não se preocupou, mas quando foi informada que já havia um noivo, sentiu-se perdida.

Com ajuda de TenTen, despiu-se de seu imenso vestido de um verde-oliva intenso e suas roupas de baixo, e entrou na tina de agua quente.

\- TenTen – ponderou incerta sobre a pergunta, mas a ama era também sua amiga e decidiu ir a frente – você acha que os romances das músicas, poderiam ser reais?

A ama que era um ano mais velha que sua senhora, parou o trabalho de esfregar lhe as costas.

\- Por que pergunta, Lady Sakura?

\- Por nada. – Sakura desembaraçou os cabelos molhados com os dedos – apenas curiosidade.

\- Bem, eu penso que são apenas sonhos e delírios dos artistas.

Sakura sorriu sem realmente ter realmente graça.

A noite em que o Conde Haruno preparara para dar boas-vindas ao Lorde Lee havia chegado. Mais especificamente, a noite em que seu pai queria oficializar o compromisso entre ele e sua filha.

O Lorde Rock Lee foi um herói de guerra, onde em uma luta contra os povos a oeste das montanhas que lutavam por expansão atacaram a unidade dele, em seu dia de guarda, e ele conseguiu derrotar 6 dos principais líderes o que afugentou o resto do bando, e poucas baixas na emboscada a soldados que dormiam.

Era um feito admirável. Todos gostavam dele.

Sakura também se sentiu admirada, mas como uma cidadã agradecida, não o suficiente para cair de amores por ele.

Pensava que se talvez o conhecesse, o seu desencanto pelo casamento iminente sumiria. Era um rapaz de cabelos pretos, e grossas sobrancelhas, relativamente bem afeiçoado. Falava alto, e não lhe faltava soberba e energia.

Tinham sido apresentados mais cedo, seu pai fizera questão de coloca-la ao lado dele para que conversassem, e que Lorde Lee caísse em seus encantos.

O que já tinha acontecido assim que viu a formosa Lady Sakura descendo as escadas, usando um vestido em tons amarelos, e renda perolada, bastante apertado, avantajando os exuberantes e delicados seios. Ela quase não usava rouge, então a pele suave combinava com o mais verde dos olhos.

A cada passo da escada que ela descia, mais os olhos do Lorde Lee brilhavam de encanto. Quem passou a tentar impressionar o resto da noite, fora ele. Contava para ela e para os presentes, a cada parada em um círculo social que os abordava a mesma história.

Da primeira vez foi empolgante, mas depois da sétima vez, a bela dama já estava fatigada. Enquanto Lorde Lee contava ao tabelião do condado sobre como perdeu sua espada e teve de lutar com as mãos, Sakura divagou se perguntando por quantos anos de seu futuro casamento ela ouviria essa mesma história em jantares longos e enfadonhos.

Lembrou-se do velho Sarutobi, o maltrapilho da cidade, que gritava aos quatro ventos que ele seria rei e contava como era seu reinado e como foi um homem justo e respeitado, que todos deveriam respeita-lo. Com isso, virou ainda mais chacota entre os aldeões, por conta de seus delírios, sonhos ou bebida.

O fato é que desde pequena, Sakura parava para ouvir o velho Sarutobi, e todos os dias ele contava a mesma história, e era divertido.

E agora mal havia chegado ao fim da festa e já havia se cansado daquela história de seis homens salvos.

\- Não é Lady Sakura? – perguntou Shikaku o tabelião.

\- Me desculpe, Senhor Nara. Eu não ouvi sua pergunta, poderia repetir? – sorriu tentando apaziguar sua gafe.

\- Eu disse ao Lorde Lee, que a história dele daria uma bela canção em seu alaúde.

\- Oh sim! – realmente aquilo a animara – daria uma ótima canção dançante. Canções de heróis são sempre populares.

\- Obrigada, milady. Ficaria lisonjeado, mas deixe para os cantores de tabernas, coisas assim não são para uma doce dama.

Sakura apenas assentiu.

\- Com sua licença, procurarei por minha amiga Ino. Tabelião. Lorde. – Fez uma reverência com as saias do vestido e se retirou.

Tentou não pisar fundo, era uma dama, e observada por todos. Atravessou quase todo o jardim, e foi encontrar sua amiga Ino surrupiando e comendo canapés atrás do leque de cetim aberto.

\- Não coma como uma porca, Ino.

Ino deu um gritinho contido com o susto que levou.

\- Sakura! Quase passo desta para melhor. – engoliu o canapé que estava preso em sua garganta – estou com fome, fiquei dias sem comer para caber nesse vestido que minha mãe me obrigou a usar.

Sakura apenas riu.

\- Ela diz que vários pretendentes importantes estariam aqui hoje. Por que se Lorde Lee não te aceitasse, os outros candidatos provavelmente gostariam de ver.

\- Pois fique à vontade. Metade dos que estão aqui já me cortejaram, mas graças aos deuses papai os dispensou. – bufou – pode levar o Lorde Lee se quiser também.

Ino arregalou os olhos e estranhou o leve tom enfezado da amiga.

\- Ele foi descortês? – perguntou.

\- Não, não é nada. – Sakura não queria falar do assunto. Não ali pelo menos.

Não seria educado falar do seu futuro noivo. Ainda mais em defesa de um alaúde. Poucos ali entenderiam, não era costume que as damas tocassem.

Algumas das moças que tocavam canções, aprendiam harpa. Mas, a teimosa Sakura viu uma vez um viajante tocando aquele instrumento na praça próximo a fonte, e se encantou. Nada a fez mudar de ideia enquanto não ganhasse o seu e aprendesse a usar. Dobrou o pai com uma greve de fome, e bastante argumentos de seu irmão Naruto, que convenceu o pai que seria só fase.

\- Fiquei sabendo que seu pai contratou uma trupe de saltimbancos e logo eles vão se apresentar. – Ino disse notando o incomodo nos olhos de Sakura. Já a conhecia bem para saber que ela só falaria o que passava em sua mente quando se sentisse à vontade, e tentou animá-la.

\- Ah é? Tomara que tenha música.

\- São forasteiros. – se aproximou para cochichar – dizem que são ciganos.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Não eram comuns naquela região, e nem sempre eram bem vistos. Gente sem nenhuma educação ou pudor. Mas, Sakura em seu íntimo sentia uma certa curiosidade para ver gente assim, tão diferente.

\- E meu pai sabe disso?

\- Provavelmente não. Mas, dizem que viram um homem moreno muito elegante negociando com ele. Ele não deve ter notado. Mas alguns viajantes juram que já os viram e que são ciganos.

Sakura deu de ombros e pegou um dos canapés das mãos de Ino.

Mais algumas horas se passaram e as pessoas se serviram, riram e conversaram, até que o Conde Haruno convidou as pessoas para o centro do jardim, onde havia uma área retangular que seria palco de alguma apresentação.

As pessoas se acomodaram, e Sakura puxou Ino para que se sentasse ao seu lado e do outro estaria seu pai, para que nenhum lorde sentasse ao lado dela. Mas, para sua tristeza seu pai dera lugar ao Lorde Lee.

As luzes das lanternas foram apagadas e tochas se acenderam. Para espanto dos expectadores um homem de certa idade e longos cabelos pretos, estava parado em um dos cantos.

Ino apontou e fez um cochicho sem som que Sakura entendeu. "Foi esse homem".

Provavelmente falava do homem elegante que falara com seu pai.

\- Meu nome é Madara. E esse – apontou para outro homem que magicamente saiu atrás dele – é Fugaku. E nós somos...

\- Os Ihha-Uc! – gritaram em uníssono.

Mais tochas foram acesas, e foi possível ver mulheres cerceando o palco com harpas, tambores e alaúdes para excitação de Sakura.

Os dois homens fizeram acrobacias arremessando o corpo ao bater as mãos no chão. Em dado momento, o chamado Madara, deu saltos mortais, chutes e depois usou uma espécie de toco para se equilibrar. Todos assistiram consternados, quando ele parou em pé sobre o pedaço de madeira e o tal Fugaku em um duplo giro ficou de pé sobre seus ombros.

Os dois continuaram com movimentos sincronizados incríveis, mal pareciam seres humanos, ou que fossem dotados de ossos.

Quando terminaram, fizeram uma reverência e deixaram a área sob palmas.

Antes que saíssem, os tambores tomaram a frente, e uma espada foi lançada ao meio da arena, ficando perfeitamente cravada ao chão em linha reta.

Todos se assustaram. E em mais uma batida de tambor, um vulto caiu do ar, e parou com um único pé sobre o cabo da espada, deixando todos estupefatos.

\- Eu sou Itachi.

Outras duas espadas foram lançadas sendo cravadas ao lado de Itachi, e outro homem parou agora equilibrando-se com as mãos.

\- E eu sou Shisui. – e em uníssono novamente gritaram – Nós somos Ihha-Uc!

Os dois saltaram de suas espadas, e começaram a simular uma luta de espadas.

\- Agora sim, algo que eu gosto – disse o Lorde Lee que Sakura realmente havia esquecido que estava ali hipnotizada pelos rapazes – uma pena que não gosto de katanas, prefiro algo mais viril.

Ele bateu a mão em sua espada mais pesada pendurada na lateral do corpo. Sakura apenas sorriu e voltou sua atenção a luta dos rapazes.

Eles eram mais jovens que os dois senhores anteriores, pouco mais velhos que ela provavelmente, e eram realmente muito bonitos. Viu várias moças cochichando, e várias mãos sendo levadas a boca, quando o chamado Shisui alcançou Itachi e rasgou uma parte da blusa deixando um pouco de seu corpo visível.

Primeiro foi o susto, mas depois os olhares eram mais desavergonhados.

Os dois pararam a luta, e convidaram a Senhorita Mei Terumi, a oleira do condado para o palco, e deram a ela duas flores para que segurasse.

\- Itachi e eu vamos competir. – o tal Shisui falou – quem de nós consegue cortar mais das cinco pétalas dessa flor que a doce Mei segura.

Shisui pegou a mão da senhorita Mei e beijou, arrancando alguns suspiros da ala feminina da plateia, e olhares condenatórios, eles não tinham muita noção de etiqueta e respeito para se aproximar de forma tão íntima de uma dama.

\- Mas, isso é muito fácil. E eu vou ganhar. – disse Itachi em tom teatral.

\- Tem razão meu amigo. E se nós – fez uma pausa dramática – dificultássemos um pouco.

Arrancou do bolso duas vendas vermelhas e entregou uma a Itachi, e os dois colocaram-nas sobre os olhos.

\- Senhorita Mei, peço-lhe que estique os braços para os lados cada um segurando uma flor e por favor não se mexa. – pediu Itachi.

\- Se causarmos acidentes, corremos risco de não sermos pagos. – Shisui arrancou risos da plateia.

Os dois pediram silêncio, e só uma harpa ao fundo era tocada bem baixinho. Colocaram as espadas a frente do corpo, enquanto Mei segurava as flores tremendo, e fechando os olhos.

O tambor bateu. E em um movimento quase impossível de acompanhar, duas espadas silvaram. A plateia segurava o fôlego, nada parecei ter acontecido, até que duas pétalas caíram do lado da flor de Shisui, e três ao lado da flor de Itachi.

A senhorita Mei caiu de joelhos ao chão, e os expectadores uivaram, e bateram palmas.

Sakura estava de boca aberta, e Ino já ameaçava lágrimas. Sakura olhou para o lado e viu Lorde Lee com uma feição não muito amistosa, provavelmente estaria aborrecido por agora sua história não ser a mais incrível da noite.

Sakura sentiu até certa pena do homem, mas não podia negar que aqueles dois haviam sido muito mais atrativos.

Assistiu os dois se despedirem, logo depois de Shisui ajudar a senhorita Mei a se levantar e entregar a ela outra flor.

A música tocou de novo. Era sinal de que haveria outra apresentação.

Sakura duvidava que viesse algo mais incrível que a apresentação com espadas de Itachi e Shisui, mas tinha uma boa expectativa.

As tochas foram apagadas ficando somente uma que foi levada ao centro por uma das mulheres, a que tocava a harpa, ela sentia profunda curiosidade em como faziam aquilo. Sabia que era para aumentar a expectativa do inesperado, e funcionava perfeitamente.

O tambor rufou e parou enquanto a chama da tocha central aumentava.

E de repente, do meio do fogo saiu um rapaz, mais novo que os outros dois, era alto, de cabelos pretos mais curtos e bagunçados, mas além de sair do meio das chamas sem se machucar, chamou atenção também por estar sem camisa.

Sakura engoliu seco. Nunca vira um homem daquele jeito.

Imaginava que alguns sem as protuberantes barrigas, e sem suas vestes pudessem ser bonitos, mas certamente nenhum era daquele jeito. Leu em alguns romances de seu professor Kakashi a descrição de deuses antigos de terras distantes, e imaginava que poderia ser assim.

Mas o mais chamativo para Sakura, diferente das outras mulheres do lugar, não era sua seminudez, mas os olhos dele. Sakura sentiu-se presa a eles, em um profundo mar escuro quando ele olhou para ela. Ela não escutou nenhum barulho a sua volta. Tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos, mas pareceu uma eternidade.

\- Oh minha nossa. – disse Ino se abanando com o leque o que tirou Sakura de seu torpor.

\- Damas e cavalheiros, meu nome é Sasuke, e eu sou um Ihha-Uc. - o rapaz se fez ouvir com a frase de apresentação deles - Como podem ver, nós somos todos de uma mesma família, algumas terras que visitamos nos definiriam como clã, outros como ciganos vagabundos - a plateia riu - mas uma coisa sobre nós é que somos antigos, e vivemos para ver o mundo. Peixes maiores que navios, muralhas que não tem começo e nem fim, terras que cospem fogo e derramam sua fúria em forma de fogo do inferno, cavalos feios, lentos e corcundas, mas extremamente fortes e resistentes ao sol escaldante. Flores de todas as cores, odores e tamanhos.  
Sakura sentia uma curiosidade absurda em saber do que o rapaz falava, e mal percebeu quando ele deu uma cambalhota e parou em sua frente entregando um ramo de flores a ela.  
\- Mas as flores de cerejeiras são minhas favoritas - cochichou

O rubor na face da moça foi inevitável, ela só esperava que ninguém houvesse ouvido ou notado o atrevimento. Mas, percebeu Ino de olhos arregalados a seu lado.  
Sasuke se afastou e continuou seu discurso.  
\- Mas a coisa que mais faz os Ihha-Uc conhecidos, são a sua capacidade de brincar com fogo.  
O indecente rapaz colocou um sorriso em apenas um dos cantos da boca, e Sakura se perguntou se havia em suas palavras alguma ambiguidade.  
Itachi apareceu entregando a ele dois bastões e enquanto ele jogava algum tipo de líquido inflamável, Shisui vendava os olhos dele com a mesma tira vermelha.  
Sasuke começou a girar os bastões e pega-los no ar. Fazia acrobacias a cada instante mais perigosas e todos assistiam excitados. A cada giro dos bastões flamejantes coreografado com acrobacias ouvia-se gritos surpresos.  
\- Quem aqui tem medo do escuro? - ele perguntou e esperou resposta, mas ninguém tinha muita coragem de responder - a senhorita tem medo da escuridão?

Perguntou a Sakura e todos voltaram os olhos para ela. Sakura não tinha tal medo, e pensou em dizer, mas se fizesse seria descartada para o número e por isso assentiu em uma ansiedade absurda em ser escolhida por ele.  
\- Uma bela dama não deve temer nada. Antes de ir acenderei uma vela para a senhorita.  
Ele esticou a mão e Sakura aceitou a ajuda sendo puxada ao palco.

\- Qual seu nome, Milady?

\- Lady Haruno Sakura. - ela o viu arregalar os olhos frente à seu nome, mas logo sorria novamente.  
\- Você confia em mim, Milady? - ele olhou nos olhos dela de tal maneira, que Sakura se sentiu hipnotizada novamente e de algum modo perdida.  
Ele piscou e lhe entregou uma vela tirada de seu bolso, segurou em suas mãos demoradamente, ajeitando a vela e a posição dos braços. O toque dele era gentil, quente e por mais viril que ele parecia, suas mãos não eram realmente grossas.  
Mais desconcertante que isso só a proximidade dele. Qual o problema dessa gente que não conhecia limites e espaço pessoal?

Calculado a posição certa, ele se afastou, enquanto Itachi e Shisui instigaram a plateia a bater palmas ansiosas junto com os tambores.  
Sasuke se posicionou, sorveu um líquido de uma caneca, pegou um dos bastões de fogo colocando na frente de seu rosto, e cuspiu o líquido causando enormes chamas.  
Sakura fechou os olhos e segurou a vela com tanta força que sentiu ela rachando em suas mãos, quando abriu os olhos despertada pelo alvoroço de palmas e assobios, a vela estava acesa em suas mãos, e ao contrário da senhorita Mei se sentia eufórica e um grande sorriso estampou seu belo rosto.

Sasuke curvava o corpo pare frente em floreios de agradecimento, e depois apontou para Sakura pedindo palmas a sua inusitada ajudante.  
Sakura estava consternada com tal atenção, mas uma gostosa sensação de euforia a fez agradecer os aplausos imitando os gestos de Sasuke que não se continha rindo dela.  
\- Esperamos que tenham gostado, e agora todos dancem.  
As mulheres que já tocavam os instrumentos tomaram o palco e iniciaram músicas animadas, e depois uma outra mulher bonita de cabelos negros, começou a cantar.  
Sakura havia gostado de tudo, mas essa mulher lhe causou um tipo de arrepio.  
A festa se seguiu, todos comiam, bebiam, e arriscavam passos de dança.  
Lorde Lee voltara ao círculo em que Lady Sakura estava, acompanhada de seu pai, Ino e mais algumas importantes pessoas, para contar de outro ângulo a mesma história da guerra.  
Sakura escutava sem realmente absorver, seus olhos vagavam para a trupe de artistas se divertindo. O chamado Shisui bebia e dançava com senhoras inclusive a Senhorita Mei que Sakura notou estar com os seios mais amostra enquanto circulava os dedos em uma mecha de seus cabelos, enquanto Itachi dançava graciosamente no palco com Lady Shizune, já o tal Sasuke comia em um canto, e ao que parecia contava histórias interessantíssimas a Naruto. Sakura sentia inveja do irmão nesse momento.

\- Concede-me essa dança milady? – perguntou o Lorde Lee que Sakura não notou se aproximando.

\- Sinto-me com bastante sede no momento, Lorde Lee.

\- Deixe que buscarei um vinho depois. A música está muito bela.

Sakura puxou Ino que passava com uma pequena bandeja de carne curtida e damascos, arrancou-os de suas mãos.

\- Não coma como uma porca, Ino. Dance com o Lorde. – empurrou a amiga para cima dele– Divirtam-se.

Antes que respondesse, Sakura seguiu para onde seu irmão estava. Não queria pensar demais, se não perderia a coragem.

Naruto tinha um ótimo coração, e era relativamente tímido, mas se dessem a ele espaço, certamente ele conversaria e se soltaria.

\- Não acredito que vocês, nadaram em um lago com neve! – disse ele.

\- Eu não ia perder essa chance. – respondeu o tal Sasuke.

\- Olá, irmão. – disse Sakura se aproximando.

Naruto olhou para ela sorrindo gentil, enquanto Sasuke se ajeitou e diminuiu o sorriso.

\- Então a minha assistente, era sua adorável irmã. Lady Haruno Sakura, não é?

Ele perguntou, já se curvando e pedindo a mão de Sakura para o cumprimento, ela levantou e colocou na dele, e Sakura sentiu um leve roçar de lábios seguido de um beijo suave e demorada mais que de costume.

\- Muito prazer, Lady Sakura. Me chamo Sasuke.

Arrepiou-se.

\- Mu-muito prazer, Senhor Sasuke.

\- Senhor? – Naruto zombou – não seja tão polida, irmã. Isso não passa de um boêmio falastrão.

\- Não me desmoralize, seu borra-botas.

Os dois riam, e Sakura olhava de um para o outro tentando entender de onde vinha aquela intimidade.

\- Vocês já se conheciam?

Eles se entreolharam e Naruto disse.

\- Quando viajei para dar o recado de nosso pai ao Lorde Lee, eu parei em uma taberna, e jogamos juntos. Esse gatuno passou a perna nos nossos adversários e acabamos saindo no soco e quebrando o lugar todo.

\- Você saiu no soco?! Eu saí no soco! – ele se virou para Sakura – quando a briga começou, o borra-botas quis chorar de medo, pedindo para não apanhar, só depois que eu dei um tapa nele, que ele me ajudou e nos livramos deles.

\- Eu não queria lutar, eu não sou disso. Mas você que me fez querer lutar – coçou a parte de trás da cabeça – e confesso que dar uns socos me deixou bastante animado.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Nunca imaginou seu irmão em tal ato violento indigno de seu porte aristocrático, enquanto os dois relembravam detalhes da luta.

\- Você nunca me falou isso, Naruto. – ela os interrompeu.

Naruto soltou o ar, e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Tive receio de falar, por que não é algo que seria bem visto pelo nosso pai, e não queria assustar você, querida irmã.

Sakura sorriu, Naruto era sempre tão bom para ela e protetor.

\- Foi uma boa experiência para você, não foi? – ele assentiu – então eu fico feliz, irmão.

\- A dama é bem mais corajosa que você, viu só. – disse Sasuke

\- E o senhor pelo visto, realmente é um falastrão. – respondeu colocando as mãos na cintura.

Naruto riu mais alto. E Sasuke se aproximou dela, a uma distância que era possível sentir sua respiração.

\- E a milady, é belíssima, mas percebo que é irritante. - sorriu levantando apenas um dos lados dos lábios em um sorriso divertido e provocante, que Sakura só conseguiu engolir em seco.

Ele se afastou e levou uma taça de vinho a boca – tirada de onde Sakura não saberia dizer – e em um gole muito demorado, prendia os olhos de Sakura de novo aos dele que agora tomavam um tom de vermelho refletidos do vinho em sua taça de bronze.

\- Eu que sugeri ao nosso pai trazer os Ihha-Uc hoje.

Naruto disse, tirando a atenção e o contato visual deles.

\- Então foi você. – respondeu ela – me perguntei como eles haviam vindo parar aqui, certamente não seria ideia de nosso pai. Ele só não pode saber que eles são...

Sakura não pensou no que ia dizer, e quando viu, já era tarde demais.

\- São o quê? – perguntou Sasuke – vagabundos? Desocupados? Crias do demônio? – bufou já levantando um pouco a voz.

\- Eu ia dizer ciganos. – respondeu Sakura se encolhendo.

\- Espere, Sasuke. Minha irmã não falou por mal. – interviu Naruto – ela é assim, sempre fala demais, além de teimosa e curiosa.

Sasuke olhou-a de queixo erguido sorrindo de novo.

\- Se és tão curiosa, deixe-me mostrar um pouco dos Ihha-Uc.

\- Como?

\- Você saberá, e não poderá dizer não quando eu chamar. Eu te desafio. – o sorriso de canto de novo, e mais uma vez Sakura se via tentada e perdida.

Se aproximou assim como ele fizera antes com ela e colocou as mãos na cintura novamente.

\- Combinados então.

Sasuke sorriu mais um pouco e levantou a taça de vinho, bebeu e se virou saindo devagar.

\- Você tem certeza, Sakura? Eu gosto dele, mas saiba que eles são diferentes de nós.

\- Não se preocupe, irmão. Eu sei que posso com ele. – acalmou Naruto, mas também a si, temia o controle que aquele homem exercia sobre si, mas a atração estava além de suas forças – dança comigo?

Naruto ofereceu-lhe a mão, e a puxou para o meio do palco abarrotado de pessoas e que agora era utilizada para dança vitoriana.

Em certo ponto, Sakura teve que dar o braço a torcer e aceitar o Lorde Lee como par para uma dança.

Se sentia mal. Ele era um bom homem, mas durante a aproximação devido aos passos da dança, além dos pisões nos pés de Sakura, ele falava da beleza dela, de quantos filhos gostaria de ter, que ela seria uma boa mãe e esposa como manda o figurino, de que agora ele só queria descansar, mas que lutaria se fosse preciso. Afinal era um herói de guerra.

Enfadonho.

O relógio avançava, e quando Sakura conseguiu se livrar do Lorde, foi buscar uma taça de vinho para si. O pai não gostava disso, ela era uma dama, mas hoje era dia festa e ele não negaria que ela bebericasse algo.

Enquanto sorvia pela segunda vez sua taça de vinho, viu o falastrão Sasuke sair de detrás de uma coluna que sustentava o teto improvisado de tecido que cobria parte do local da festa. Mordia uma maçã, mais vermelha que o pecado, e enquanto mastigava acenou com a cabeça em um convite silencioso.

\- A-agora? – Sakura respondeu e ele assentiu. – Mas há pessoas me esperando ali e...

\- Eu sabia. – virou as costas – irmã do borra-botas, deve ser uma também.

Ele pôs-se a andar, e Sakura inflou as bochechas. Se existia uma coisa que ela odiava, era ser chamada de covarde. Sentiu o sangue subir e correr pelas veias.

\- Espere!

Sasuke parou e se virou para ela, e quando teve a atenção dele, pegou a taça ainda pela metade e bebeu toda sem pestanejar, depositou-a com mais força do que deveria sobre a mesa, e pisou fundo até ele.

\- Que graciosa. – provocou.

\- Vamos. – ela passou a sua frente, ainda pisando fundo, e torcendo para que ele não percebesse, que agora ela mais disfarçava os efeitos do vinho do que realmente estava brava.

Ainda sentia dúvida em seu íntimo sobre andar por aí com um desconhecido, mas seu sangue era quente e ele ousou desafiá-la. Além do mais, a curiosidade era mais uma de suas qualidades, e conhecer pessoas tão diferentes a deixavam em uma ansiedade fazendo com que suas mãos suassem.

\- O senhor congelou aí atrás, senhor Ihha-Uc? – provocou.

Sasuke passou a sua frente, a passos largos, deixando Sakura para trás, mas tentando se manter o mais relaxado possível, com as mãos no bolso, até que se virou e respondeu a provocação.

\- Lady Sakura, você é mesmo irritante.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Estou de volta \o/_

 _Então, não seria bom com essa fic que eu ia voltar, meu projeto pra esse ano é outro, mas... fiquei com dó de deixar essa fic que já está começada desde o ano passado, morrer no papel._

 _A princípio era pra ser uma Two-shot curta, mas agora não sei qual tamanho terá XD. Calcul capítulos._

 _Eu não ia postar antes de terminar, mas to vendo que se eu não tiver o compromisso de postar eu não vou terminar nunca XD_

 _Sobre a fic_

 _Ihha-Uc, não precisa nem dizer que é Uchiha né XD_

 _Mas o nome foi baseado nos Edena Ruh da saga de livros "O nome do Vento", inclusive recomendo._

 _Nas denominações o certo seria sempre dizer Lady Haruno, mas optei por usar mais Lady Sakura para melhor entendimento._

 _E bem, como disse no início, é baseada na novela Além do Tempo, que era lindíssima._

 _Então tem elementos que nas vidas passadas eram diferentes, que na "vida atual" (mangá), em que a vida passada explicaria as ações do presente._

 _Aberta a sugestões e críticas como sempre_

 _Espero que gostem  
^^_

 _Beijinhos e até o próximo_

 _;****_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

.

.

.

Andaram alguns minutos, por trilhas entre as árvores.

\- Nós não vamos para a estrada até a sua carruagem?

Sasuke olhou para ela e sem cerimônia começou a rir.

\- Qual o motivo de tanta graça? – perguntou ela.

\- Temos cara de quem tem posses para andar em carruagem? – soergueu a sobrancelha, e Sakura deu de ombros. – nós só temos carroças para carregar o nosso material de apresentações. São da caravana.

Sakura não respondeu.

\- E eu gosto de andar. – ele continuou – o ar noturno areja meus miolos.

\- Então não deve precisar mais do que um leve bater de asas de passarinho, a julgar pela quantidade de miolos que o senhor possui.

Ela tentou descontrair, e arrancou um olhar falsamente ofendido dele.

\- Me lembrarei disso, doce senhorita.

\- És vingativo pelo visto.

\- Não muito. Não há do que se vingar. – segurou a mão dela para ajudar a subir em um tronco caído – vivemos bem, e em harmonia. Tenho tudo de que preciso. Vingador não é algo que colocaria em meus atributos.

Ele deu de ombros, e Sakura sorriu. Acreditava nele, e em seu jeito despreocupado e sua falta de refinamento. O tornava... interessante.

Ela pisou em falso, e ele com bastante destreza a segurou.

\- Estás bem?

\- Sim. O caminho é íngreme, e não estou acostumada a andar tanto com um vestido tão pesado e com esses sapatos altos.

Ele a segurava pela cintura, o que causou certo espanto à moça por tamanha ousadia, e a deixou sem reação. Ele ainda mantinha o olhar no rosto dela, enquanto se abaixava devagar. Sakura se assustou quando sentiu ele segurando na barra de seu vestido, e o ergueu devagar. O ímpeto de fazê-lo soltar e se afastar era grande, mas não era maior que o transe de estar presa em seus olhos.

Sasuke manuseou o vestido, e quando o soltou havia um nó na lateral feito da parte que se arrastava.

\- Ter as pernas livres vai facilitar o caminho. – ele arrancou outra maçã, de não se sabe onde, e mordeu mais devagar que o necessário.

Sakura só conseguiu soltar o ar que há muito estava preso.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto e continuou o caminho. Atrevido.

Sakura o seguiu em silêncio, ainda pensando nos braços do rapaz que ia à sua frente envoltos em sua cintura.

Nunca tinha tido um contato tão informal com um homem.

Seus pensamentos se dissiparam quando ela viu uma clareira na mata antes fechada, iluminada por labaredas de fogo alto, o som de risadas, gritaria e música animada.

Seus olhos se iluminaram ao verem aquela gente dançando, bebendo em grandes canecas de carvalho e se divertindo.

\- Venha. – Sasuke esticou a mão para ela, que aceitou a gentileza.

Ele a puxou praticamente arrastando, e vários de seus companheiros pararam para observar.

\- Família, eu trouxe Lady Haruno Sakura para que conheça os Ihha-Uc.

Sakura sentiu o sangue tomar as maçãs da face quando vários deles começaram a gritar seu nome, e como era bem-vinda ali. Algumas mulheres se aproximaram e deram beijos em seu rosto. E alguns dos homens a abraçavam e levantavam no ar.

Sakura se sentia perdida em meio àquela calorosa recepção. Essa gente definitivamente não tinha nenhuma noção de espaço pessoal e senso de pudor.

Mas de alguma maneira, Sakura se sentia intrigada, curiosa, e bem com eles.

Observou que a maioria deles eram pessoas morenas, de cabelos negros, alguns dos mais velhos eram bronzeados do Sol de anos de estrada, mas a maioria tinha pele clara. Aqui e ali Sakura observava alguém com traços diferente da maioria, alguns cabelos louros, e alguns vermelhos.

\- Alguns não são Ihha-Uc de nascimento. – Sasuke disse parecendo adivinhar o que ela pensava. – Se juntaram no caminho. Fugidos, ou porque se apaixonaram por um de nós e nos adotaram como família.

\- E isso acontece muito? – perguntou ela.

\- Com certa frequência. Principalmente por termos Shisui conosco, e meu irmão Itachi que consegue mesmo quando tenta o máximo possível não atrair ninguém.

\- E quanto a você? Já arrastou alguma pobre moça para a sua trupe? – perguntou Sakura em tom zombeteiro.

\- Nenhuma que realmente me interessasse.

Ele segurou em sua mão e a arrastou pelo acampamento.

\- Onde estás me levando?

\- Conhecer o líder.

Sakura desatou o nó do vestido que Sasuke fizera, para que ficasse apresentável enquanto Sasuke ria dos modos polidos da moça, tão desnecessários ali.

Andaram até uma tenda maior, nos fundos do acampamento, onde alguns homens conversavam e bebiam sentados em madeiras e no chão. Todos levantaram suas canecas na direção de Sakura e ela respondeu com sorrisos e um gracejo em cumprimento antes de entrar na tenda.

\- Madara? – chamou Sasuke.

E um homem grande apareceu secando as mãos em um pano de linho, Sakura reconheceu como sendo um dos homens mais velhos a se apresentar naquela noite.

\- Olá, jovem Sasuke.

\- Eu trouxe Lady Sakura aqui hoje para que pudesse conhecer o nosso povo. Espero que não se importe.

\- Não, não, claro que não. – aproximou-se da moça e segurou em suas mãos – seja bem vinda entre nós, milady.- tomou-lhe a mão e a beijou.

\- Obrigada, meu senhor.

Madara sorriu, e soltou a mão dela, indo mais ao fundo da tenda, onde havia cortinas esticadas.

\- Mito, minha senhora, temos visita. Lady Sakura veio nos conhecer.

Mãos delicadas puxaram devagar a cortina, e de lá saiu uma mulher tão linda, de longos cabelos ruivos. Ela andou graciosamente até Sakura, e a cumprimentou com um beijo doce em suas bochechas.

\- Seja bem-vinda, minha flor de cerejeira.

Sakura se sentiu encantada com a beleza e delicadeza daquela mulher.

\- O prazer é todo meu, vossa Graça. – respondeu.

\- Não, não minha querida, não precisa me chamar assim. Não sou uma rainha, nem dona de nada, ou uma Lady como você. Meu marido apenas lidera a família, mas vivemos aqui em comunhão.

\- O prazer é meu, senhora Mito. – Sakura se corrigiu desconcertada.

Mito sorriu.

\- Assim está bom. Aproveite a estadia, espero que se divirta bastante. – olhou para o jovem rapaz – Seja educado e cuide dela, Sasuke.

\- Sim, senhora Mito. – respondeu o rapaz e fez um gesto cortês, o que surpreendeu Sakura.

Os dois se despediram e saíram da tenda, voltando para mais próximo da fogueira e do barulho.

\- Sim. Ela não era uma Ihha-Uc.

\- O quê? – perguntou Sakura confusa.

\- Estás pensando se ela é ou não uma Ihha-Uc de nascimento. Não, ela não é.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, e se perguntava agora se esse rapaz tinha algum tipo de poder oculto ou bruxaria que lia a mente das pessoas, porque era exatamente essa a dúvida da moça.

\- E como ela veio parar aqui? – olhou ao redor – com vocês?

\- Ela veio fugida, quando a trupe passou. – Sasuke abaixou o tom de voz – dizem que ela era enamorada do rei quando ele ainda era solteiro, mas pelo seu baixo nascimento, não permitiam que ele se casasse com ela. Quando descobriram que ela estava grávida, alguns nobres da corte mandaram matá-la.

\- Oh céus! – Sakura levou as mãos a boca.

\- Ela conseguiu fugir, depois de usarem raposas famintas para caçá-la, e veio parar aqui. Madara a acolheu e acabaram se casando com o tempo.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Sentia uma profunda pena da bela mulher que viu o seu destino cruel marcado por uma paixão impossível.

\- Ei, não sinta pena dela. – colocou a mão em seu ombro – sinta orgulho de sua força.

Sasuke fez um sinal com a cabeça apontando para a mulher que saía da tenda, e Sakura a observou sorrir para as pessoas que estavam ali.

Sakura acabou sorrindo também, e a admirar ainda mais aquela mulher que passara por tantas provações e ainda se conservava bela e forte.

\- Olá, irmãozinho tolo.

Sakura deu um pulo quando viu alguém aparecer do nada na frente deles.

\- Peço perdão, senhorita. – o rapaz que Sakura recordava se chamar Itachi segurou em sua mão depositando um beijo casto – não quis assustá-la.

Sakura não deixou de notar o quão bonito ele era de perto. Entendia agora quando Sasuke disse que ele atraía mulheres sem esforço. Mas ainda não era o tipo de beleza que a faria perder o fôlego, como a de Sasuke.

\- Não se sinta culpado pela minha falta de atenção, milorde. – ela disse.

\- Não precisa ser tão educada com ele, é só chutar para fazê-lo sair da frente. – disse Sasuke rindo.

Itachi avançou no irmão e os dois ensaiaram algum tipo de luta infantil típica de homens, do qual Itachi venceu.

\- Você perdeu de novo irmãozinho. Porque você é fraco.

Itachi sorriu e andou até Sakura.

\- Seja bem-vinda, milady. – se aproximou e cochichou – meu irmão é forte, só não é mais do que eu.

Fez um floreio, piscou para ela e saiu.

\- Idiota. – disse Sasuke fazendo bico – o que ele te disse?

\- Nada demais. Disse que você ainda molha as ceroulas.

Sasuke apertou os olhos, e Sakura começou a rir se entregando.

Puxou Sakura sem cerimônias para o meio da roda de pessoas que dançavam, e a jogou para que dançasse com eles em uma música animada que consistia em sair pulando e dançando enquanto trançava os braços das pessoas.

No início, Sakura estava perdida e se sentia tonta naquela dança sem sentido, mas as pessoas a puxavam para lá e para cá até que ela entrou no ritmo, foi então que viu Sasuke a observando enquanto ria e batia palmas seguindo a música. Inflou as bochechas e o puxou para junto dela.

Dançaram e se divertiram.

Em dado momento, a música mudou o tom, e Sakura observou os alaúdes sendo tocados e se sobressaino, e seus olhos brilharam.

\- A Milady sabe tocar? – perguntou Sasuke.

\- Não tão bem quanto essas pessoas, mas sei dedilhar algumas notas. – ela não tirava os olhos dos instrumentos - todos dizem que eu deveria aprender harpa, por ser mais delicado e condizente com uma dama, mas eu amo alaúdes.

Sasuke a puxou pela mão, arrancando um gritinho dela e a puxou até os instrumentistas.

Conversou com uma das mulheres, e ela sorriu se levantando e abraçou Sakura.

\- Cuide dele.

Sakura não entendia o que estava acontecendo, até que a mulher depositou o alaúde nas mãos dela e saiu.

Ela olhou para Sasuke estupefata.

\- Vamos, me mostre. – disse ele apontando.

Sakura não sabia como agir, ficou ali alguns instantes olhando de Sasuke para o alaúde boquiaberta.

\- Ande. Vamos. – ele abanou a mão enxotando ela para o meio dos músicos, e ainda zonza ela foi.

Um dos homens veio até ela, e sorrindo a chamou com o violino que tocava de uma forma bem simples, para que ela entrasse no tom. Sakura escutou e se preparou, houve uma leve destoada, mas rapidamente ela entrou no ritmo e o sorriso largo tomou seu rosto.

Ela estava tocando.

Ela estava tocando um alaúde com uma banda.

Errava aqui e ali pela falta de prática, mas rapidamente voltava a acompanhar, e todos sorriam para ela, dando ainda mais incentivo. Todos e Sasuke.

Ela não deixou de notar ele levantando uma taça com um sorriso de admiração na direção dela. Ela sorriu em resposta, com o mais brilhante e encantado dos sorrisos.

Sempre sonhou em estar em um concerto, tocando belas músicas em algum teatro, mas agora, sentia que ali era melhor que um sonho.

A música era tão viva, tão contagiante.

As pessoas dançavam, pulavam, e se divertiam ao som da banda. Ao som que Sakura ajudava a produzir.

Não poderia mesmo ser um sonho, porque era muito melhor do que ela poderia imaginar.

Viu Itachi dançando com uma senhora de idade avançada, e viu Sasuke dançando com algumas moças, nada formal demais. Homens dançavam juntos com outros homens e mulheres também.

Aquilo no condado ou na corte não seria bem visto, mas aqui regras e etiquetas não se sobrepunham à diversão.

Ela tocava e observava o homem que era o pai de Sasuke, Fugaku, dançando com outro homem mais corpulento, os dois mesclavam dança e acrobacias arrancando gritos de todos e era como um desafio.

Várias duplas começaram a se apresentar, e aquilo parecia rotineiro, porque todos se afastaram e formaram um círculo.

Não havia nada combinado, apenas um puxava o outro e logo inventavam passos. Essa gente era mesmo interessante e única.

Sakura ainda tocava e gritava com a última dupla que se despedia, quando sentiu o alaúde ser tirado de suas mãos, e seu braço sendo puxado.

\- O que o senhor está fazendo?

\- É a nossa vez. – respondeu Sasuke.

\- Não, eu não sei dançar como vocês. – Sakura falava baixo mesmo que soubesse que o som era abafado pela música e gritaria enquanto Sasuke a puxava para o centro.

\- Nem eu como vocês da realeza. Essa é a graça.

\- Eu não sou da realeza. – ela disse, mas ele não deu ouvidos.

Chegando ao centro do círculo, ele se prostrou em um dos joelhos, e ofereceu a ela uma mão. Sakura relutou, mas olhando para ele, acabou cedendo. Céus, ela sempre cederia assim a ele?

Quando ela colocou a mão na dele, Sasuke segurou-a firme e deslizou a outra mão pelo braço dela, passando pelo pescoço e cabelos enquanto se pareava em suas costas.

Sakura se assustou com a liberdade não dada.

\- É só uma dança. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido o que lhe causou um súbito eriçar de pelos.

Ainda segurando a mão dela esticando seu braço, com a outra deslizou em sua cintura e começou a conduzi-la para um lado e para o outro até que ele fez com que ela desse um giro.

E segurando novamente em sua cintura, dobrou suas costas para trás em um movimento leve como de balé, sempre segurando sua mão e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

O corpo de Sakura queimou.

Sasuke a levantou e sem aviso suspendeu no ar, e quando colocou no chão fez com que ela girasse e girasse, e em um dos giros ela jurou ter visto uma faca. Ele ainda a girava, quando ela ouviu um som de rasgo. Quando ele soltou a sua mão Sakura ainda girava tonta à esmo dentro do círculo, e só quando parou, percebeu o pano de seda amarela na mão dele que traçava um caminho até o vestido dela.

A multidão ovacionou.

Sakura abriu a boca em surpresa e raiva.

Ela não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito aquilo. Sasuke havia cortado o vestido dela encurtando suas saias.

Fechou o punho, e foi para cima dele. Ela realmente tentava o acertar, mas Sasuke usava de sua destreza para esquivar, e puxar a mão dela, e dar mais alguns passos de dança e rodopios.

Ela sentia uma certa vergonha, por estar com suas vestes rasgadas um pouco abaixo do joelho. Nunca se mostrou tanto.

Mas a raiva e a vergonha a faziam tentar acertá-lo, e Sasuke continuava esquivando com graça e maestria. Era bem teatral, e todos riam e batiam palmas.

Até que em um dado momento ele pegou a mão dela que deferiu um soco, e a puxou para si, segurando pela cintura.

Os olhos dele estavam firmes de novo nos dela, em um pedido de confiança que ela relutou por alguns segundos, mas mais uma vez cedeu a ele, e se deixou levar de novo. O ritmo da música acelerou e ele a girou e rodopiou, em alguns momentos usava seu corpo magro e leve como uma boneca de pano, protagonizando movimentos ousados com giros e pulos.

Sakura se entregou.

Aquilo era fantástico.

Ela sentia seu coração disparado como cavalos galopantes, e uma vontade de sorrir, e se deixar levar por aquela dança sem sentido.

Segurou a barra do resto de vestido, e começou a imitar passos que viu uma vez de dançarinas lindas de um cabaré, quando foi com o pai buscar o irmão em uma taberna. Achou linda aquela dança, mas todos lhe disseram que só mulheres desfrutáveis a praticavam.

Mas agora ali ninguém a conhecia, e Sakura o fez. Todos gritaram, e se levantaram para aplaudir. Era incrível.

Sasuke batia palmas ao seu lado lhe dirigindo um sorriso lindo.

Ela se virou para ele, e sem precisar lhe dizer nada, correu em sua direção e se atirou. Sasuke prendeu suas pernas em volta do corpo dele, segurou em sua cintura, e girou o corpo dela solto, jogado, livre, com braços esticados apenas sentindo o vento.

Quando terminaram o giro, Sasuke parou se apoiando em um dos joelhos, e segurando em uma das pernas dela dobrada abaixou o rosto encostando logo abaixo do umbigo de uma Sakura ainda esticada com o corpo para trás.

Todos aplaudiram de pé.

Difícil seria alguém acreditar que eles nunca ensaiaram isso, tamanha a sintonia.

Sakura se soltou de Sasuke ainda ofegando, com um largo sorriso, encontrando seu rosto com a mesma expressão, enquanto ofegavam.

Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou, com eles olhando um para o outro, até que Shisui apareceu e os obrigou a sair do palco.

Sasuke a segurou pela mão e a puxou correndo e rindo até uma tenda onde havia comida e bebida, pegou uma caneca para ela de cerveja preta, e Sakura virou toda o conteúdo de uma só vez.

\- Calma aí, milady. A senhorita não deve ser tão resistente assim ao álcool. – disse ele.

Sakura limpou a boca com as costas das mãos e sorriu para ele de um modo desafiador.

\- Quer disputar?

Sasuke apenas sorriu de canto, e fez um sinal de que havia sido vencido. Não duvidava da moça, mas era uma bebida nova para ela, não queria deixá-la mal.

\- Acha que ganharemos? – ela perguntou.

\- Ah, não importa. – deu de ombros e bebeu de sua caneca – o que interessa para nós é a diversão. Se nos divertirmos, já ganhamos. – aproximou-se mais dela – você se divertiu, milady?

Sakura assentiu.

\- Então ganhamos muito.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Sasuke saidinho, e Sakura se soltando_

 _Hmmm_

 _Enfim_

 _Um beijo pra vocês que estão lendo_

 _E GENTE DO CÉU_

 _QUE MEDO, QUE PRESSÃO!_

 _Aijaijsjasijjasjia_

 _Medo de não corresponder as expectativas de vocês ;.;_

 _Mas, quero dizer que to animada_

 _Ta sendo bem desafiador. O tipo de escrita é outro.  
escrevi coisas mais fluidas e fáceis (pelo menos pra mim não sei se ficou bom) mas essa fic ta dando um trabalho_

 _Mas é um desafio gostoso_

 _Só espero dar e manter qualidade a historia_

 _Enfim_

 _Capítulo mais curto, pq tive que cortar. A sequência, eu acho que ficará grande, e tenho que trabalhar mais nela, acrescentar detalhes e ligar os pontos._

 _Se fosse fazer isso ia demorar muito a atualizar_

 _Então desculpem pelo capitulo menor ^^_

 _E sessão beijos_

 _Beijos pra todos que leram ^^ e vocês que me deixaram reviews principalmente S2_

 _Gabes AINNN sua linda S22222 sim, bem diferente mesmo, mas to animada *~*_

 _Sugestões, críticas e dicas são muito bem vindas ^^_

 _Beijokas_

 _E até a próxima_

 _;****_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

No restante da noite, Sakura conversou com outras pessoas, aceitou o convite de Itachi para dançar, que inclusive se mostrou um dançarino ainda mais hábil, bebeu de seu vinho e bebida destilada, comeu de suas comidas de animais caçados há pouco tempo, e exóticas receitas de um sabor único que aprenderam por suas andanças.

Tudo era muito interessante e diferente das coisas que ela estava acostumada.

Sakura se sentia em um dos livros que costumava ler a mando de seu professor, e isso era incrível.

Enquanto Sasuke dançava com Itachi e Shisui usando acrobacias com giros e chutes, Sakura aproveitou para caminhar pelo acampamento. Viu tinas de água estocada, alguns animais em um cercado improvisado tentando ter seu merecido descanso, massas de pão que provavelmente seriam utilizadas para alimentar a todos pela manhã, e então viu uma ala cheia de panos, palhas trançadas e cestos. Caminhava entre lindas tapeçarias, admirando o trabalho minucioso dos desenhos, até ter o silêncio quebrado.

—São lindas, não são?

Ela se assustou com uma voz doce atrás dela. Olhou para trás e viu uma mulher mais velha, mas muito bonita e com um rosto familiar.

\- Meu nome é Mikoto, eu sou uma Ihha-Uc.

Enquanto Sakura olhava para ela ouvindo a orgulhosa saudação da trupe, lembrou-se que era ela a cantora da apresentação do casamento na festa, a mesma que por um instante lhe causou arrepios.

\- É uma honra conhecê-la. Eu sou Haruno Sakura. – Sakura fez uma reverência com o que sobrara do vestido. – me desculpe por ter sido tão invasiva, eu só estava admirando.

\- Não se preocupe. – ela abanou uma das mãos – você é bem-vinda entre nós. Aqui ficam as coisas produzidas por nós para vendermos durante o dia nos vilarejos.

\- São muito bonitos. – sorriu.

\- Nem sempre conseguimos fazer apresentações e, bem, precisamos comprar comida para nós e nossos animais.

\- É bom saber, eu certamente virei amanhã comprar algumas coisas com Ino.

Enquanto ela falava, a mulher mantinha os olhos presos em Sakura, como se enxergasse além dela, o que deixou a moça um pouco incomodada.

\- Eu já vou, senhora Mikoto. Me desculpe mais uma vez pela minha falta de modos.

\- Eu vi você dançando. Tem um sorriso muito bonito.

Sakura parou e sentiu o sangue correr em suas veias até as maçãs do rosto se tornarem rubras.

\- Obrigada, senhora. Eu nunca havia dançado desse jeito, não me tome por mal.

\- Não, não, minha querida. Você estava linda.- sorriu para ela – a dança de vocês foi espiritual, como se suas almas também dançassem.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, nunca tinha ouvido falar de dança nesses termos. Mas ela realmente sentira que seu corpo se movia sozinho, e mesmo que nunca tivessem dançado juntos antes, ela e Sasuke mostraram uma conexão única.

\- O-obrigada. – foi tudo que conseguiu responder.

\- Os olhos dele brilharam como eu nunca tinha visto. – disse a mulher mais velha, pegando um leque de cima de uma mesinha atrás de si sem olhar para trás.

Sakura não respondeu. Sentiu uma secura tomar sua garganta de repente.

\- Entre nós, Ihha-Uc, dizem que sou uma bruxa ou uma sensitiva, mas talvez seja só o meu coração de mãe. – colocou a mão no rosto de Sakura – eu senti assim que te vi que as suas almas estão entrelaçadas.

Ela não precisava dizer para Sakura a quem ela se referia. E seu coração disparara como um cavalo galopante.

\- Aqui está você.

\- Sasuke! – disse Sakura, se assustando com a voz que surgiu como uma invocação e se livrando do toque da senhora Mikoto.

\- O que ela está falando para você? – perguntou ele abraçando a mulher mais velha.

\- Nada, querido. – respondeu ela – Só conversando com a bela Lady Sakura.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, que mantinha os olhos fixados neles ainda abraçados.

\- Milady, esta é Mikoto, ela é uma Ihha-Uc, e a mulher da minha vida.

Sakura não soube bem o que dizer. Um aperto no coração, talvez.

Essa mulher a instigou a pensar em Sasuke, e agora estava abraçada a ele. E ela era bem mais velha. Essa gente era mesmo estranha.

\- Por enquanto, querido. Até você encontrar o amor de sua vida.

\- Mas mãe, eu sempre terei apenas uma.

\- Ela é sua mãe! – Sakura falou alto demais para o bem da etiqueta. E também riu com uma expressão aliviada demais para esconder.

\- O que pensou, Milady? – perguntou Sasuke com um sorriso de canto.

\- Nada, oras. – desconversou – Foi um prazer conhecer a senhora, Lady Mikoto.

\- O prazer foi meu, Lady Sakura. Agora, vão se divertir. – segurou o braço do filho – e eu espero vê-la em breve.

Os dois sorriram, e Sakura viu a singularidade da relação deles. Sasuke era muito apaixonado por ela e nos olhos daquela mulher transbordava carinho.

Beijou a testa da mãe, e caminhou até Sakura puxando-a para fora.

\- Sua mãe é uma mulher linda e bastante interessante.

\- Ela é. Eu e Itachi faríamos tudo por ela.

Sakura admirou o sorriso singelo que ele dera ao falar da mãe. – Posso ver que daria a vida por ela.

\- Sim. – olhou para frente – ela é bem aceita e todos gostam dela, mas há um certo medo, porque ela sente coisas e fala algumas coisas que às vezes nos assusta.

Sakura aquiesceu. Ainda martelava em sua cabeça o que a mulher havia lhe dito, mas achou melhor não verbalizar seus pensamentos e deixou Sasuke continuar.

\- Vez ou outra ela pressente coisas, isso já nos protegeu de ataques de saqueadores, animais selvagens, ou alguma cidade que nos faria mal. Mas uma vez, ela acordou chorando e gritando, e quando perguntaram, ela disse que nós não teríamos muito tempo.

\- Como assim? Não tem muito tempo?

\- Nossas vidas.

Sakura arregalou os olhos sentindo-se zonza com a morbidez que aquela conversa tomara e uma sensação bem ruim tomava seu peito.

\- Foram dias bem difíceis – continuou Sasuke – até que ela parasse de dizer isso e assustar as pessoas.

Sakura não conseguia encontrar palavras, e pensava na situação das pessoas ouvindo algo assim, sobre o fim de suas vidas enquanto o tempo corre como um rio. Mas, Sasuke não queria perder o clima amistoso, e nem a assustar, e por isso, tomou-lhe a mão novamente e puxou para que continuasse a lhe acompanhar.

\- Venha, chega de falar dela. Vamos jogar.

Sasuke a levou para uma outra área, onde homens e mulheres se dedicavam a vários jogos, e um dos que haviam mais competidores era de atirar pequenas facas em um alvo do qual Sasuke se mostrou bastante hábil.

Sakura também tentou mas, ele ainda a vencia e sempre fazendo troça dela.

\- Acertar coisas paradas para quem já treina há anos é muito fácil.

Sakura passou a mão em um cesto com frutas e entregou a Sasuke, e foi até o alvo fazendo uma mesura se auto apresentando como alvo. Estava o desafiando a acertar nela as pequenas frutas vermelhas.

-Para o perdedor, um gole. - disse Sakura, que já começava a gostar daquela bebida amarga.

Sasuke não conseguiu acertá-la.

Estava claro agora que ela não facilitaria, e se esquivava das amoras, lichias e pitangas que ele lançava nela.

Não sabia se ela tinha algum treinamento de autodefesa ou se eram passos de dança mas, ele simplesmente não conseguia acertá-la. E a sorte dele é que os anos lhe trouxeram resistência, mas treze goles de bebida começariam a afetá-lo em breve.

Sasuke se aproximou dela com o cesto de frutas vermelhas.

\- O que vai fazer? – Sakura ria, ansiosa – O que você vai fazer? Tão próximo não é justo!

Sasuke foi se aproximando de uma Sakura que se espremia e ria, já elevada pelo álcool e toda a adrenalina daquele jogo de se esquivar e da diversão.

Sasuke colocou uma pitanga entre os dentes e virou o resto das frutas na cabeça de Sakura, que agora se entregava a um riso alto por ver ele se comportando como uma criança.

Ele apoiou a mão na madeira, uma espécie de porta velha improvisada como alvo que estava atrás de Sakura, que ainda ria, mas já se recompunha e tomava ciência da proximidade dele.

Sasuke ainda tinha a pitanga entre os dentes, e foi se aproximando de Sakura. Ela não tinha para onde correr e se tivesse, por um instante admitiu para si mesma que talvez não o fizesse. Ele inclinava o corpo cada vez mais próximo de seu rosto sem tirar os olhos de dentro dos seus.

Sasuke era inebriante.

Sakura já sentia as pernas bambearem, quando ele mordeu a fruta e segurou a outra metade com as pontas dos dedos e levou até a boca dela.

\- Eu venci. – disse ele em um sorriso faceiro.

Ele virou as costas e foi se distanciando deixando uma Sakura com a respiração ainda presa para trás.

\- Eu quero ir embora.

Sasuke parou e olhou para ela, sua expressão antes divertida agora mostrava uma certa confusão.

\- Por favor, eu acho que já estendi demais o meu tempo aqui. – Sakura dizia tentando ajeitar o resto do vestido – já pude conhecer vocês, e estou grata pela sua companhia.

\- Mas ainda há tanto para ver e conhecer. – contrapôs ele.

\- Não. – Sakura foi incisiva – já estou satisfeita. Preciso ir embora, o senhor poderia me levar?

Sasuke soergueu as sobrancelhas e começou a caminhar, passando por ela sem dizer que era para segui-lo mas, Sakura o fez.

Ele andava rápido se esgueirando pela floresta, e Sakura o seguia tropeçando aqui e ali, tentando não o perder de vista.

\- Você poderia esperar? – gritou.

\- Não.

\- Ora, por que não? – tropeçou em uma raiz alta.

\- Preciso obedecer às ordens de Vossa Alteza e levá-la para casa.

\- Eu não sou da realeza, já lhe disse.

\- Pois parece.

\- O que lhe fiz para me tratar assim?

Sasuke parou e se virou de uma só vez, assustando Sakura.

\- Eu lhe pergunto o que eu fiz, ou o que minha família te fez para você querer se ver livre de nós o mais rápido possível, e achar que sou um de seus lacaios e que pode me dar ordens.

\- E-eu não quis te dar ordens. E não queria me livrar da sua família. – Sakura não achou por bem dizer a ele que a vontade de fugir era dele. – eu gostei muito de estar com vocês, beber, dançar e me divertir com vocês, ver como são orgulhosos, unidos e sempre felizes, e o mais importante foi ver... como os Ihha-Uch são livres.

Um sorriso singelo e verdadeiro tomou as faces rosadas pela caminhada, deixando o rosto dela ainda mais belo, mesmo que o cabelo estivesse desgrenhado, e o brilho de suor estivesse tomando seu rosto, o deixando luminoso como estrelas em uma noite sem luar.

Sasuke sorriu. Não sentia realmente raiva da moça. Apesar de sua estranha fuga sem aparente motivo, vê-la falando de sua família daquela forma o deixava feliz. Geralmente as pessoas comentavam como eles eram divertidos, mas que eram ciganos e falavam como quem descrevia cães fedorentos de rua que viviam à margem da sociedade. Faziam suas graças por comida, mas que a distância fosse mantida por conta das pulgas.

Mas não era o que ele via em Sakura. E isso era de certa forma encantador, o sorriso e o brilho no olhar ao falar dos Ihha-Uc o deixavam realmente aquecido por dentro.

\- Está tarde. – ela chamou e colocou-se a andar. – Preciso realmente ir.

Sakura mal dera cinco passos e escorregou na vegetação rasteira já tomada pelo orvalho da noite, e mesmo com Sasuke a segurando de uma queda feia acabou por torcer o tornozelo.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou ele.

Sakura apenas choramingava de dor e segurava a área afetada.

\- Deixe-me ver.

Sasuke segurou a perna da moça, e retirou com todo cuidado seu sapato. Começou a massagear, e realizar movimentos circulares para que não inchasse. À medida que a dor dava espaço ao alívio, Sakura tomou consciência das mãos de Sasuke em sua perna desnuda pelo vestido rasgado.

A mão dele mais uma vez estava em seu corpo. Era como se houvesse um ímã neste homem, que sempre o atraía até ela e fazia com que tocasse sua pele.

Sasuke também estava mais consciente de seu toque e da maciez e suavidade de Sakura. Engoliu seco.

\- Precisamos ir. – ela disse, já tentando se levantar, mas ainda sentia dor ao apoiar o pé.

\- Venha. – Sasuke se abaixou de costas para ela enquanto Sakura o olhava assustada – vamos, suba.

Sakura balançou a cabeça – Eu não posso, não é apropriado para uma dama andar nas costas de um homem. – disse ela consternada.

\- Também não é apropriado andar por aí tarde da noite, dançar e beber com Ihha-Ucs, milady. – Sasuke tinha no rosto novamente um sorriso de canto zombeteiro.

Sakura sorriu daquela conclusão, mas sabia que era verdade. E deveras, não estava em condições de andar.

Respirou fundo e aceitou a oferta de ser carregada. Subiu em suas costas como se montasse um alazão, e Sasuke se levantou em um rompante.

Se antes Sakura se sentia atordoada pelo toque dele em sua perna, agora as mãos dele a firmavam pelas coxas.

Seu corpo parecia que poderia entrar em combustão como as fogueiras da festa a qualquer momento. O coração também disparava, Sasuke apressara o passo e Sakura teve que se agarrar ainda mais a ele e agora sentia o cheiro único daquele homem, e agradecia aos deuses por ele não ver a forma despudorada como ela encarava a nuca dele e a luta que ela travava consigo mesma em se aproximar do local e tocar.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke também tomava consciência da maciez de seu corpo e dos seios dela apertados contra ele, além de sua respiração tão próxima de seu pescoço.

Eles mal viram quando chegaram até próximo a propriedade dos Haruno. A festa de boas-vindas ao Lorde Lee ainda acontecia, provavelmente só haveriam mulheres entediadas e homens bêbados, mas, ainda assim, Sakura não poderia entrar ali com as vestes rasgadas, suja e tomada de suor.

Deram a volta e foram até a entrada da cozinha, em um caminho apontado por Sakura, onde entravam e estocavam as provisões.

Sasuke a desceu devagar de suas costas.

\- Eu venho até aqui. – disse ele.

\- Obrigada por me carregar por todo o percurso. Peço perdão. – ela fez uma reverência contida.

\- Posso conviver com os males nos ossos causados por seu excessivo peso, milady.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta e bufou com tamanha desonra, enquanto Sasuke ria.

\- És muito insolente. – disse ela

\- Sabes que não falei sério. Garanto que seu peso foi o que menos senti.

Sakura corou com o que ele disse. Sua mente trabalhou de uma forma inusitada pensando no que ele sentira já que o peso foi descartado. Sasuke andou até ela que sem perceber caminhou para trás.

\- Espero que tenha gostado de nós, Ihha-Uc.- se aproximou tirando um pequeno ramo preso em seus cabelos rosa – e que queira voltar.

\- Eu voltarei sim. – Sasuke abriu um sorriso – para comprar tapeçarias com sua mãe.

\- Só por isso? Achei que gostaria de me ver também. – ele mantinha os olhos nos dela, e a viu dar mais um passo para trás até que o corpo estivesse encostado na parede de pedras atrás de si.

\- O senhor foi uma boa companhia, e um bom guia. – ela buscava palavras e se recusava a perder a compostura naquele jogo perigoso – Mas agora já sei o caminho e há bastante atrativos lá. Agradeço pela noite.

Sasuke colocou um dos braços na parede na altura da cabeça de Sakura, e com a outra mão colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, tocando sua pele.

\- Então te darei motivos para querer me ver também.

E colou seus lábios nos dela.

Primeiro o choque e a paralisia, e depois um profundo desejo inundou Sakura.

Era seu primeiro beijo.

Não foi nem de perto com o que ela sonhou. Um beijo ao pôr do Sol, ou em um jardim de gardênias, quando se casasse com algum lindo príncipe, e dado de bom grado.

Ao contrário, era um beijo roubado, atrás de um armazém, em uma noite escura como os cabelos do homem que tomara seus lábios pela primeira vez.

Nem de longe foi como sonhara, mas era ainda mais incrível que em sonhos românticos.

Era intenso, com cheiro e sabor só dele. Eram lábios finos, mas firmes e cheios de vivacidade e desejo. Quentes.

As mãos dele eram grandes e tomaram conta quando deslizaram por seu pescoço, e o toque de seus dedos lhe causaram arrepios. Enquanto isso a outra mão, que antes estava na parede, desceu e deslizou por sua cintura, terminando em um aperto que lhe tirou um gemido do fundo da garganta.

O corpo de Sakura gritava por mais contato, febril, eriçado e inebriado.

Mas, Sasuke acalmou os lábios e os tirou dos dela bem devagar, e também devagar deslizou os dedos por seu rosto, enquanto Sakura mantinha uma respiração pesada e os olhos fechados.

Ele se mantinha perto, arrastando os lábios em seu rosto e cheirando sua pele, traçando o caminho até seu ouvido.

\- Nos vemos amanhã, milady. – sussurrou.

.

.

.

.

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

.

 _E aí chuchus_

 _Gostaram?_

 _Então gente, como sou de Biológicas quase Humanas, não sei mais calcular quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter XD_

 _Mas, acabei estendendo por que não estava gostando por parecer estar indo rápido demais. Ok que não quero fazer uma long, mas também não quero forçar a barra da história._

 _Não vou calcular mais XD_

 _Deixa fluir_

 _massssssssss acredito que em torno de 7 capitulos._

 _Enfim_

 _Beijos a todos que estão lendo, e mais beijos e massagens pra quem comenta S2_

 _É muito bom pq me ajudam a guiar a história. E estão me dando muita força S222_

 _Suas lindas 3_

 _Não vou estender por que está tarde e preciso dormir XD_

 _Beijinhos_

 _E até a próxima_

 _;***_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

\- Com sua licença, Lady Sakura.

TenTen bateu na porta, mas por já ser amiga de Sakura há anos, não esperava por sua permissão, e assim adentrou o quarto.

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, olhando pela janela a manhã que despertava com um Sol já aquecendo o quarto. No rosto, um sorriso bobo e as pontas dos dedos tocavam os lábios.

Mal ouviu TenTen entrar.

Sua mente era um turbilhão com lembranças da noite passada, e seus lábios ainda formigavam lembrando-se do toque de outros lábios quentes.

\- Bom dia, Lady Sakura!

TenTen disse de forma mais enérgica, provavelmente não era o primeiro "bom dia" que havia dito a ela, mas só agora Sakura despertava de seus devaneios.

\- Bom dia, TenTen.

TenTen fez uma careta e cruzou os braços – Ainda tem que me explicar por que chegou tão tarde da noite, e o que houve com suas vestes. Aliás, já me livrei daquele vestido sem que ninguém visse, como me pediu, minha senhora.

\- Eu só saí para outra festa. Não se preocupe.

Sakura ainda não queria falar no assunto. Por mais que estivesse explodindo por dentro, temia dizer algo ali por saber que as paredes tinham ouvidos. Confiava em TenTen, mas havia um medo de que as coisas escapassem de sua boca, e certamente aquilo seria um assunto delicado se chegasse aos ouvidos de seu pai.

\- Conte-me Lady Sakura, lorde Lee lhe agradou? – TenTen se aproximou da cama e falou mais baixo, ansiosa.

Sakura parou de mastigar seu bolo de nozes que TenTen havia trazido quando ela lhe fez lembrar de seu pretendente. Não conseguiu esconder sua expressão desanimada.

\- É um homem honrado, mas não me senti animada com sua corte.

TenTen se aprumou – Oh, que pena, eu o vi e achei tão interessante. Parecia um príncipe.

Sakura riu divertida da ama e amiga, pelo menos uma admiradora lorde Lee havia conseguido.

\- Mas o seu pai está muito animado com ele. Não sei o que fará desta vez.

Sakura suspirou desanimada. Não era a primeira vez que Sakura renegava algum pretendente que ele aprovara.

\- Não sabe o que fará com quem?

As duas olharam para a porta e viram Naruto já entrando no quarto da irmã sem cerimônias.

\- Vai me dizer que já está confabulando maneiras de escapar dos braços do Lorde Lee? – perguntou ele.

\- Irmão.

Sakura se levantou e foi abraçá-lo.

O carinho que sentiam um pelo outro era enorme. Quando crianças brigavam muito, mas à medida que foram crescendo tornaram-se muito unidos, e os laços que formaram eram fortes e inquebráveis.

\- Vim saber se você estava bem. Quer dizer – estreitou os olhos – depois que se afastou.

Sakura percebeu sobre o que Naruto falava, e anuiu para ele em uma resposta silenciosa de que conversariam.

\- TenTen, busque meu vestido de seda azul claro, aquele com mangas curtas de renda. Darei um passeio com meu irmão em nossos jardins, e depois mande o mensageiro pedir para que Ino me encontre antes do almoço.

TenTen saiu acatando as ordens, enquanto Sakura apertava a mão de Naruto, que se despediu e foi direto para o ponto de encontro.

Não demorou muito para que Sakura se juntasse ao irmão nos jardins da propriedade. Era um dia de clima ameno, e o Sol da manhã já começava a aquecer a pele.

Naruto observava um dos jardineiros em seu trabalho de cavar e trocar mudas de azaléas de lugar, e nem viu quando Sakura chegou.

\- Peço que me perdoe por tê-lo feito esperar.

\- Que isso, minha querida. – abriu um sorriso – minha preocupação era saber se você estava bem quando fui ao seu quarto. Fiquei apreensivo por ter sumido por tantas horas com aquele gatuno. – cochichou.

Sakura olhou para os lados antes de responder.

\- Agradeço sua preocupação, irmão. Mas, estou bem. – esfregou as mãos protegidas por luvas – ele não me fez mal algum.

Naruto soltou o ar mais aliviado.

\- Assim está bem. Senão ele teria que se ver comigo.

Sakura começou a rir da confiança do irmão. Naruto não era nenhum lutador e conhecia pouco sobre o assunto, certamente rolaria no chão em uma luta com Sasuke, ou nem chegaria perto se ele resolvesse usar sua mira.

Ele ofereceu a ela o braço e ela o aceitou de bom grado, e assim começaram a caminhar.

\- Ouvi você conversando com a TenTen. Lorde Lee não te agradou mesmo, não é?

Sakura suspirou – Não. É um homem honrado, reconheço seus feitos, mas não me atraiu nem um pouco.

\- Sabes que nosso pai está bastante animado, já planeja o casamento e o trata como futuro genro, não é?

\- Céus – levou a mão à testa – eu não posso me casar com ele. Como direi ao nosso pai que não quero aceitar a corte do Lorde Lee? – perguntou aflita.

Naruto apertou sua mão apoiada em seu braço.

\- Nós daremos um jeito. Enquanto conseguirmos livrar você de tais situações, tudo ficará bem.

Naruto era sempre protetor, cuidando de sua irmã com todo o carinho que possuía em seu coração. E sempre saía em sua defesa.

\- Obrigada Naruto. Pode não parecer, mas eu anseio sentir ao menos algum tipo de afeto pelo homem com quem irei me casar. Alguém que faça meu coração disparar.

Sua mente a traiu, levando a lembranças da noite passada, a toques firmes e um beijo não permitido.

\- Eu entendo minha querida. – suspirou.

Sakura viu o semblante do irmão se tornar depressivo. Naruto fora apaixonado pela filha do Duque Hyuuga, mas a bela Hinata foi obrigada a se casar com o Arquiduque Toneri Otsutsuki.

Na época, Naruto pediu a mão dela, mas o Duque não aceitaria alguém abaixo de sua hierarquia.

Naruto ficou devastado, e vez ou outra, quando via a bela dama pela cidade, cruzavam os olhos tristes de ambos os lados, e voltava arrasado para casa. Por diversas vezes, Sakura ia ao quarto do irmão consolá-lo, e ele sempre com o mesmo discurso de "e se eu tivesse tentado mais", "se eu tivesse lutado", "e se...".

Talvez por isso, sempre que Sakura tentava fugir de um pretendente que não a agradasse, era Naruto quem a ajudava com o pai. Talvez tentasse dar a irmã o destino que ele não teve coragem de lutar para si.

\- Eu vou apresentar outras moças ao Lorde Lee. Mostrar a ele novas possibilidades, e talvez ele mesmo desista. – sorriu para ela.

Sakura o abraçou.

\- Você é incrível, Naruto. Muito obrigada.

\- Eu tenho que ir agora – soltou-se dos braços dela – e convidarei Lorde Lee para um vinho entre homens. – piscou para ela.

Naruto já havia se virado para ir embora e Sakura o observava quando ele parou e voltou até ela.

\- E repito, tome muito cuidado com Sasuke, eu vi como ele olhou para você. É um bom amigo, mas Ihha-Ucs não ficam e não se apegam.

O coração de Sakura apertou.

\- Por que diz isso?

Naruto se aproximou – Porque eu também vejo como você não tira esse sorriso do rosto hoje.

Sakura enrubesceu.

Estaria assim tão visível que algo havia acontecido? Pensou por alguns instantes, e concluiu que Naruto enxergava algo além, porque sabia que ela havia feito estripulias, e isso era sempre excitante.

Mas, ao chegar a esta conclusão, outra coisa em suas palavras caíram sobre ela.

" _Ihha-Ucs não ficam e não se apegam"._

Algo dentro de si tomou um peso muito grande. Ela não deveria se incomodar, mas se incomodava.

Balançou a cabeça e decidiu ir ao encontro de Ino na praça da cidade. Conversariam por lá, e talvez encontrasse a trupe para comprar as tapeçarias que prometeu.

O cocheiro já havia sido avisado, e a carruagem já estava à sua espera nos portões.

Em pouco menos de uma hora chegou à praça do condado, e logo avistou Ino parada comprando carne curtida e tâmaras secas.

\- Não coma como uma porca, Ino.

\- Pelos deuses de meus pais! – gritou e jogou parte da comida para o alto – quer me matar do coração?

Quando se acalmou e olhou para Sakura, viu que tinha acertado um pedaço de carne em seu rosto.

\- Se eu soubesse que me atiraria comida na testa, teria deixado você se empanturrar. – disse ela, enquanto Ino já pegava um lenço vermelho que tinha na bolsa e água para começar a limpar.

\- E se eu soubesse que acertar coisas na sua testa lhe faria me deixar em paz já o teria feito. – falou baixinho.

\- Ino, eu posso ouvir.

Ino bufou e Sakura riu.

\- Pronto, está perfeito.

\- Espero mesmo.

As duas riram e começaram a andar. Sempre haveria implicância entre elas, mas eram grandes amigas por toda a vida.

Andaram aqui e ali, observando os transeuntes, e claro, algumas vendedoras com cestas cheias de doces e outras especiarias. Ino tagarelava sobre qualquer coisa, e Sakura ouvia, mas sempre esticando os olhos para tentar encontrar os Ihha-Uc.

Não foi tão difícil, já que o pequeno grupo atraía uma roda de pessoas com alguma pequena apresentação. Sakura viu de longe Shisui fazendo malabarismos, nada como a apresentação de ontem, mas ainda assim com movimentos muito bem coreografados, enquanto uma moça tocava flauta.

Viu também algumas mulheres da trupe vendendo os artigos que fabricaram, entre panos, xales, poções dos mais variados tipos, e toda a sorte de coisas, e entre elas estava a senhora Mikoto.

Sakura acenou para Ino e correu até a mulher.

\- Senhora Mikoto.

\- Sakura! – a mulher se adiantou e a abraçou. – como estás linda.

\- Obrigada, senhora. – apontou para Ino – Veja, essa é minha amiga Yamanaka Ino.

\- Muito prazer, senhorita. – Mikoto imitou a reverência que Sakura sempre fazia, e por um instante a mulher parecia mesmo uma dama da sociedade.

\- O prazer é meu, senhora. – Ino respondeu.

Mikoto virou-se novamente para Sakura – Ontem você não se despediu de mim, fiquei preocupada com você, minha querida.

Ino olhava de Sakura para a mulher de cabelos pretos a sua frente, e Sakura se viu nervosa com a situação.

\- Eu estou bem. Ino, você pode ir comprar suas flores e comidas, eu vou olhar tapeçarias com a senhora Mikoto. Logo conversaremos.

\- Sim, Lady Sakura. Logo conversaremos. – Ino fez questão de dar ênfase que ia querer respostas sobre a história mal contada.

Mas Sakura já havia virado as costas para ela e tomava o braço de Mikoto.  
\- Peço que me perdoe, me assustei com a hora e quis logo ir embora, por isso não me despedi.  
\- Tudo bem, minha querida. Eu só espero que Sasuke não tenha feito nada com você.  
As maçãs do rosto de Sakura se avermelharam, lembrando-se do que Sasuke havia feito com ela.  
\- Não se preocupe. - desconversou - Vamos ver as tapeçarias. Quero comprar algumas.  
Mikoto apenas ria do desconserto da moça.  
A julgar pela forma que viu Sasuke chegar ao acampamento na noite passada, um tanto quanto aéreo enquanto manejava um pedaço de vestido amarelo na mão, certamente algo havia acontecido.  
Nada que não estivesse além do que ela esperava de almas entrelaçadas.

\- Que linda esta aqui. – Sakura pegou uma das peças e observou os desenhos - quanto custa?

\- Se gostou mesmo, considere um presente. – respondeu Mikoto.

\- Oh não, faço questão de pagar por seu belíssimo trabalho.

A mulher pegou em suas mãos novamente – Eu insisto. Não tenho condições de dar nenhum presente a sua altura, mas quero que fique com esse, minha flor de cerejeira.

Sakura sentiu-se aquecida por dentro. Mikoto mal a conhecia e a tratava tão bem, quase como sua falecida mãe, e sem nem a conhecer.

\- Eu aceito, mas se me acompanhar e mostrar quais as melhores ervas e seus usos que os Ihha-Uc tem para vender.

\- Claro! É um pedido diferente para uma moça de seu status, mas faço gosto em lhe acompanhar.

As duas caminharam por entre os artesanatos e ervanários, e Mikoto mostrava e explicava tudo para Sakura. Por andarem em tantas terras distantes, a quantidade de amostras que eles possuíam era bem diversificada.

Algumas das plantas Sakura reconheceu dos livros que estudava, muitas com nomes diferentes, mas certamente seriam para o mesmo uso e efeito.

Ela estava encantada com a quantidade de enfermidades que poderia tratar de seus entes queridos. Desde a úlcera de seu pai até a gota que assolava os pés da mãe de TenTen.

As duas riam e conversavam, quando Sakura viu pessoas agrupadas observando alguma coisa e a curiosidade em saber do que se tratava a fez ir até lá.

Era Sasuke.

Fazia uma apresentação junto com Itachi, em uma luta não tão teatral, o que arrancava alguns gritos contidos de susto e respirações presas.

Sakura colocou a mão no peito quando Sasuke passou por trás de Itachi e estava pronto para acertar a espada em suas costas, mas Itachi pulou dando um giro e já caiu se virando e pegando Sasuke pelo pescoço.

\- Eles sempre fazem isso. – Mikoto falava sem nem olhar para ela – Itachi sempre provoca Sasuke, até fazê-lo lutar. Os dois lutam e Itachi vence.

\- Desculpe a crítica, mas Itachi é um tanto quanto egocêntrico.

Mikoto bufou sorrindo.

\- Na verdade, se você olhar direito, ele está tentando fazer Sasuke aprender a se defender e até chegar o momento que ele o supere.

Sakura parou para observar mais atentamente, e começou a ver que Itachi sempre abria brechas. Ela não lutava com espadas, mas acompanhava algumas das aulas que Naruto era obrigado a ir, e o instrutor sempre dizia para ter cuidado com as brechas, por que era como um alvo desenhado para seu inimigo.

Agora ela observava que Itachi fazia isso de forma consciente.

Ela continuou observando, e viu quando Sasuke melhorou seus movimentos, até que com um aceno, os dois começaram a fazer acrobacias, enquanto bradavam suas espadas.

\- Nada chama mais atenção de pessoas que uma boa luta. – Mikoto disse dando de ombros.

E Sakura entendeu o que acontecia. Eles começaram a lutar para valer, e isso foi um convite para que curiosos movidos pela morbidez de possivelmente virem sangue derramado se aproximassem. Agora havia uma plateia considerável, e algumas moedas de prata e até ouro começaram a ser jogadas em uma tigela de barro no chão.

Sakura riu da estratégia.

Esses Ihha-Uc eram realmente muito astutos.

A luta entre eles terminara e entre aplausos e floreios dos irmãos, ela viu Sasuke correr até uma vendedora de flores e pegar um belo girassol, a maioria das pessoas já se dispersava e ela ainda o observava, quando o viu esticar a flor e entregar a Ino.

A loira era só sorrisos e disparou falar alguma coisa com ele que retribuía com mais sorrisos.

Enquanto Sakura observava, sentiu um dos galhos de aroeira que havia comprado estalar em sua mão. Olhou para baixo e viu os nós de seus dedos brancos por conta do aperto com força excessiva.

\- Está tudo bem, minha querida? – perguntou Mikoto.

\- Está. – bufou.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. Bem, foi uma manhã agradável estar com a senhora, pena que tenho que ir. – Sakura tentava ser polida e educada, mas estava sendo um trabalho árduo. – Já vou indo. Foi um prazer.

Abraçou a mulher rapidamente e já se virava.

\- Não vai esperar sua amiga?

\- Não. Ela está muito ocupada flertando com seu filho. – cuspiu as palavras.

Mikoto olhou de novo para eles. – Isso não é nada.

\- Pois não parece. – Sakura não queria ser deselegante com uma pessoa tão amável e que não tinha culpa da raiva sem sentido que a tomava – Me desculpe, senhora Mikoto. Mas, eu tenho mesmo que ir. Falamo-nos em outro momento.

Foi mais cortês.

\- Tudo bem, minha querida. – abraçou-a novamente – Por que não esfria a cabeça?

Sakura anuiu e assim se foi.

Sentia raiva de Sasuke, sentia raiva de Ino, mas o pior era a raiva de si mesma. Afinal, por que diabos sentia raiva?!

Não havia nenhuma explicação plausível para ela que justificasse o gosto amargo em sua boca. Mas só de pensar em Sasuke dando flores para qualquer uma e ver Ino caindo de amores por ele quase fazia uma veia saltar de sua testa.

Estava de cabeça quente e frustrada. Talvez devesse mesmo seguir o conselho da Senhora Mikoto e esfriar a cabeça antes de voltar para casa.

Tomou sua carruagem e pediu ao cocheiro para deixa-la próxima à propriedade, com a desculpa de que gostaria de andar e tomar um pouco mais de ar fresco.

Quando ele sumiu de vista, tomou outro rumo e seguiu andando pelo bosque que cerceava a propriedade. Ia devagar por conta do calçado inadequado e do vestido.

Mais próxima do lugar, tirou os sapatos para que pudesse caminhar melhor e afastar a vegetação que encobria a entrada.

Caminhou mais alguns instantes, até que chegou próximo do arbusto alto que escondia o lago de agua de azul límpido entre pedras. Era tomado de uma vegetação rasteira em volta, até onde começavam as pedras, que formavam um pequeno degrau até a água.

Só de olhar para aquele local seu coração já se acalmava e sua mente limpava.

A luz do Sol incidia nas pedras e na agua cristalina as aquecendo. Sakura fechou os olhos para absorver o som da agua caindo da pequena cachoeira, dos pássaros e o farfalhar de folhas ao vento.

A paz que sentia era grande. Adorava esse lugar.

Abriu os olhos e observou um vulto na água, e de lá emergir um corpo de homem.

Sasuke.

O susto que ela levou a fez caminhar alguns passos atrás e à medida que ele caminhava para fora do lago, Sakura se assustou ainda mais. Ele estava completamente nu.

\- Oh céus.

\- Olá, milady. – balançou o cabelo encharcado – quer nadar também?

\- O que faz aqui? – Sakura colocava a mão à frente do rosto tentando tapar a visão – como descobriu este lugar?

Sasuke parou e olhou em volta.

\- Eu gosto de explorar o mundo, sempre ando aqui e ali. Acabei descobrindo este lugar logo quando chegamos ao condado.

\- Eu vi você na vila, e saí de lá com uma carruagem, como chegou aqui tão rápido? Está me seguindo? – Sakura gaguejava nervosa e continuava tentando tapar o rosto, mas seus olhos a traíam em alguns momentos e encontravam frestas entre os dedos que lhe permitiam ver além do que deveria.

\- Bem, eu não peguei a estrada, como disse eu gosto de caminhar e explorar, então vim pela floresta que é um ótimo atalho. – caminhou e se aproximou do rosto dela – e a julgar que eu cheguei aqui primeiro, acho que é a senhorita quem está me seguindo – cochichou.

\- Como ousa? – Sakura tirou as mãos do rosto e as fechou ao lado do corpo batendo o pé.

Mas, ao fazer isso libertou os olhos e o viu por inteiro novamente.

Seu rosto enrubesceu e ela se virou tapando os olhos de novo.

Sakura nunca tinha visto um homem naquela situação. Viu um bebê filho de uma prima, e algumas imagens em seus livros de estudos de Anatomia humana, mas o homem da figura não fazia jus ao homem que estava atrás dela neste momento.

O pior de tudo era que ela se sentia novamente tentada a olhar.

\- Por favor, cubra as suas vergonhas. – pediu.

\- Mas eu não tenho vergonha.

\- Isso eu posso perceber, senhor Ihha-Uc. Trate de se cobrir para falar com uma dama.

Sasuke estalou a língua.

\- Bem, milady. Eu vim até aqui para nadar, e não queria molhar as minhas roupas. Além disso, uma natureza tão bela como este lugar merece que eu me dê a ela por inteiro também. Não concorda?

Isso Sakura não poderia negar. O lugar era lindo.

E o que ele dizia por mais despudorado que parecesse fazia sentido.

\- Tudo bem, então. Nade o quanto quiser, eu vou embora.

\- Espere. – ele se adiantou – não veio aqui para nadar também?

De costas ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Então por que ir embora? Há espaço suficiente para nós dois.

Ela se virou. Demorou segundos a mais que o necessário para cobrir os olhos.

\- Não posso nadar com você, não é apropriado nadar com um homem sem roupas.

\- Ora, tire as suas também. – respondeu ele com tom zombeteiro.

Sakura rangeu os dentes – O senhor não existe! – virou-se e começou a andar na direção contrária, mas girou os calcanhares e voltou, dessa vez nem se incomodando em tapar os olhos – O senhor fica aí como veio ao mundo me deixando nervosa e cheio de gracinhas para cima de mim, por que não convidou Ino para vir nadar com você? Pelo que eu vi estavam se dando muito bem! – disse com a voz em fúria.

\- Ino? A moça loira?

\- Não se faça de desentendido. – ela bateu o dedo no peito dele.

\- Faz parte da nossa apresentação. Moças encantadas contam para outras moças como somos incríveis, algumas trazem a família e mais dinheiro para nós.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Então era mais uma das estratégias Ihha-Uc para angariar fundos.

\- Pois, não parecia ser só isso. – cruzou os braços e um inevitável inflar de bochechas tomou seu rosto – dando flores e tudo mais.

Sasuke riu.

\- É impressão minha ou a Milady está com ciúmes?

\- Ciúmes? Eu? – respondeu alto e tentando disfarçar o nervosismo – Não me tome como uma das suas, senhor Ihha-Uc. Eu tenho pena de você apenas, achando que pode ser galante com qualquer uma.

\- Tem certeza? – ele perguntava ainda rindo.

\- Tenho. Não vá se achando o Príncipe prometido do Reino do Fogo, porque não desperta a cobiça em ninguém.

\- Então por que continua me olhando? Parece que minha nudez encanta a senhorita.

\- Não me atraí nem um pouco, se quer saber. Não me incomodo nem um pouco de olhar para isso aí.

Olhou para ele, e apesar de estar suando por dentro conseguiu fazer uma cara de desdém com braços cruzados, como quem olha uma colheita mal feita de espigas murchas.

\- Se não te incomoda, então não tem problema nadar comigo.

Sasuke a agarrou pela cintura e se jogou com ela dentro do lago.

Quando submergiram, Sasuke ainda a segurava enquanto Sakura não conseguia fechar a boca de tamanha surpresa com a atitude daquele homem sem um pingo de modos.

\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – tentava dar socos e tapas nele enquanto Sasuke ria.

Sakura rosnava e batia as mãos na água.

\- Acalme-se, milady. Pensei que quisesse tomar banho?

\- Não assim, não desse jeito. Ou pelo menos não com um vestido de seda!

Nadou para perto dela.

\- Eu já disse, tire a roupa. – usou uma voz rouca.

\- Ora essa, até parece.

\- Não é como se eu fosse olhar o tempo todo, Sakura. E bem, aproveite. – se jogou de costas na água dando braçadas leves – você já está aqui mesmo.

Sakura pensou e repensou.

Realmente gostaria de tomar um banho e nadar um pouco. Caminhou até ali para isso, e agora molhada e refrescada em água tão deliciosa era ainda mais tentador.

Talvez Sasuke estivesse certo. Talvez devesse.

Aproximou-se da margem, e desceu o vestido. Não ficaria nua, não era uma selvagem como ele.

Mas, quase se sentiu assim, uma vez que suas anáguas, por conta do vestido de seda, eram de uma alça fina e um tecido leve que se adaptava melhor. Mas agora molhado, se tornara transparente e colado ao corpo evidenciando sua silhueta.

Quando se virou para voltar ao lago, viu Sasuke parado olhando para ela com um sorriso de canto.

\- São como imaginei. Firmes e rosados.

Sakura acompanhou os olhos dele e abraçou os seios.

\- O senhor disse que não ficaria olhando!

\- Eu disse que não olharia o tempo todo – mordeu os lábios – não que não olharia nunca.

Sakura bufou.

\- Além do mais, só lhe devolvi os olhares que direcionou a mim antes. – deu de ombros e Sakura corou.

Era bem verdade que o corpo dele era bastante atraente. Mas nunca diria isso.  
Por isso, manteve a cara feia e inflou as bochechas novamente.

Sasuke levantou as mãos e virou de costas, e Sakura entendeu que ele não mais olharia. Ainda bem que ele não viu ela se sentir perdida e hipnotizada por alguns segundos observando o caminho que gotas de água traçavam ao descer por suas costas.

Entrou na água e mergulhou.

Sentiu-se em paz e livre de novo. Adorava aquele lugar.

Quando o fôlego começou a faltar ela subiu, e deu de cara novamente com Sasuke.

\- Melhor? – ele perguntou de maneira doce e cuidadosa.

Ela assentiu.

\- Minha mãe me contou que você esteve com ela. Esperei que fosse falar comigo. – ele continuou.

\- Bem, eu fui para fazer compras e não para te ver – olhou de lado – além do mais eu te vi tão ocupado cortejando a Ino que não quis atrapalhar.

Sasuke bufou e riu.

\- Já lhe expliquei sobre isso. Usamos de todas as nossas habilidades para conseguir dinheiro. Uma delas é o charme. – sorriu de canto e deu de ombros.

Sakura mantinha a face complacente, mas o alívio em seu peito era palpável.

\- Não sei se daria certo. Não vejo esse charme todo. – provocou.

\- A jovem Ino disse que certamente traria sua amiga Lady Haruno para me ver. – Sasuke disse de forma teatral olhando as unhas.

Sakura não segurou e acabou rindo.

\- Por que você foi embora sem falar comigo? – perguntou ele se aproximando.

\- Bem, eu... – Sakura buscou palavras, mas no fundo não queria admitir principalmente para si mesma que no fundo o que ela sentiu foi um ciúme sem sentido de Ino – nada de importante. Eu só queria vir embora.

\- Minha mãe disse que você parecia nervosa. E bem, confesso que me chateou você não ter falado comigo.

O coração dela acelerou.

\- Você queria me ver? – perguntou ela.

\- Sim. – ele esticou a mão e tirou uma mecha de cabelo grudado na testa dela – eu pensei muito em você, Sakura.

Ela engoliu em seco.

\- E quando minha mãe disse que você saiu sem falar comigo, achei que poderia ter exagerado e te enfurecido. – se afastou um pouco – e aí ela me aconselhou a esfriar a cabeça. Por isso vim para cá.

\- Sua mãe me deu o mesmo conselho. – ela disse rindo de boca aberta.

\- Eu disse que ela é uma bruxa. – Sasuke riu e se virou nadando novamente.

Sakura o seguiu.

Os dois nadaram, conversaram, riram e brincaram.

Parecia tão natural a conversa entre eles. E a nudez e seminudez não eram mais tão estranhas entre os jovens.

Estar ali com Sasuke naquele lugar era diferente de tudo que ela já havia vivido.

Era o simples, e o tudo.

Ele contava para ela inúmeras histórias das andanças dos Ihha-Uc, de lugares que Sakura achava que só existissem em sonhos e nas histórias de sua velha ama já falecida.

Ele não parecia mais o rapaz de trupe cheio de truques e estratégias, mas só alguém que se orgulhava de quem era e que amava a vida. E isso era encantador.

Ela o ouvia atenta, e ele estava feliz em contar. Sentia-se tão confortável com ela, e era tão fácil se abrir.

Passaram bastante tempo, entre histórias e perguntas, risos e água. E Sakura só se deu conta que a hora avançara muito quando seu estômago começou a dar sinais de que precisava de atenção.

\- Eu preciso ir agora.

\- Tudo bem, não tomarei mais o seu tempo Milady. Eu também preciso voltar e fazer dinheiro.

\- Não se assanhe muito com as damas, viu. Pode irritar algum de seus cavalheiros. – brincou ela.

Sasuke riu. – Não ligo de irritar cavalheiros. Eu só não quero mais irritar você. – disse olhando nos olhos de uma Sakura surpresa que os desviou.

\- Eu tenho mesmo que ir. Cuide-se, Sasuke.

\- Você também, Sakura.

Estava sendo um esforço enorme para ela nadar, sair dali e se afastar dele. Mas, precisava.

Ou deveria, se não fosse uma câimbra terrível que tomou sua perna.

Sakura gritou, e Sasuke correu até ela.

\- Sakura!

Não queria vê-la sofrer até a margem, e ali mesmo na água apoiou o braço dela em seu ombro e com o outro braço esticou sua perna massageando até que percebesse o alívio em seu rosto.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou.

Sakura assentiu. E só então se deu conta da proximidade entre eles.

Ela o olhava ainda com os braços em volta de seus ombros, respirava pesado agora olhando nos olhos dele.

Sakura não queria pensar. O corpo dele estava tão próximo ao seu. Podia sentir a pele molhada do pescoço dele sob seus dedos, e a mão firme ainda segurando em sua perna fez algo dentro de si fervilhar, até que ela ousou dobrá-la e envolver no corpo dele.

Não raciocinava mais, só seguia instintos.

Arfou quando as mãos dele deslizaram por seu corpo e apertaram sua cintura, sem nunca tirarem os olhos um do outro.

Ele também respirava pesado. Também arfou quando Sakura usou as unhas alisando seu pescoço e começarem a descer por sua coluna.

E o beijo veio.

Estavam entregues.

Lábios se mordiscavam, línguas que se buscavam, mãos que exploravam, calor que emanava de seus corpos.

Sasuke segurou-a na base do pescoço e Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior dele, quando ele se soltou, mordia e beijava sua garganta. Era insano.

Sakura voltou a beijá-lo, e apertá-lo ainda mais contra seu corpo usando braços e pernas.

Ela só despertou do transe de se perder nos beijos dele, quando percebeu que Sasuke tentava fugir e então sentiu a sua virilidade.

Sakura se afastou envergonhada.

\- Me desculpe, eu não queria te assustar. – disse ele coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

\- Tudo bem. Eu que peço perdão por me exaltar.

\- E bota exaltar nisso. – sorriu de canto levantando a sobrancelha.

Sakura bateu a mão na água e jogou nele.

\- Insolente. – ela disse, mas também ria. – Bem, eu tenho mesmo que ir. Eu peço perdão mais uma vez por... por... Você sabe. – gesticulou apontando para ele.

\- A culpa foi minha, não se preocupe.

Sorriram um para o outro. E Sakura se virou para ir embora.

\- Sakura – chamou e ela se virou – eu posso te ver de novo?

\- Quem sabe... – piscou para ele.

Apanhou suas coisas e foi embora com um sorriso que teimava em não sair de seu rosto.

Já passara da hora do almoço quando chegou em casa, por sorte encontrou TenTen que levava roupas de cama para dentro para acobertá-la de chegar atrasada e molhada em casa.

Obviamente, a ama encheu Sakura de perguntas, às quais ela dava respostas evasivas, e tentava não falar do assunto. Mas já sabia que ela e Ino uma hora a pegariam de jeito.

Mas por agora precisava dar uma boa desculpa ao pai na sala de refeições.

\- Olá, papai.

\- Onde estava querida? – perguntou o Conde Haruno. – soube que saiu e depois o cocheiro chegou sozinho dizendo que você desceu no meio do caminho. Onde estava até agora?

\- Bem,... Eu...

\- Estava comigo avaliando alguns animais enfermos e se algo poderia ser feito, já que ela conhece ervas medicinais e essas coisas, papai.

Naruto entrou como um anjo no recinto no momento certo para salvá-la e Sakura se pudesse o beijaria.

\- Foi isso mesmo?

\- Sim – ela confirmou sem titubear.

\- E há salvação para os animais?

O pai perguntou e ela levou alguns segundos para responder, por que na verdade nem sabia se haviam mesmo animais doentes na propriedade.

\- Eu vou tentar. Não posso garantir, mas tentarei.

\- Nós não tínhamos as ervas necessárias, por isso ela foi a cidade comprar extratos no mercado. – Naruto levantou uma bolsa cheia com as plantas que Sakura havia comprado.

E a luz se acendeu na mente da moça.

\- Sim, a doença dos animais me é estranha, por isso saí para comprar algumas ervas diferentes e tentar colher outras. Por isso demorei. – respirou fundo - peço perdão, papai.

A história pareceu aceitável para o Conde, e por isso ele não mais questionou.

\- Tudo bem. Mas, por estes dias peço que não se atrase mais, e não saiam muito de casa. Precisarei de vocês dois aqui.

Os irmãos se olharam.

\- Por que, papai? – perguntou Naruto.

\- A Corte estará de passagem pelo condado e devem se hospedar aqui.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

\- Quando o senhor diz a Corte...

\- Sim. O Rei Hashirama e a Rainha Kaguya.

Já passava do meio-dia, mas era frio o arrepio que lhe tomou as costas.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí, chuchus_

 _gostaram?_

 _Capítulo maiorzinho dessa vez_

 _espero que perdoem o atraso ^^'_

 _mas acabei viajando e não conseguia escrever_

 _espero que tenham gostado_

 _dois ousados hehehe_

 _e o final..._

 _minha beta até riu por que ela não acreditou que coloquei um leve LeeTen_

 _pq né, TETESTO LeeTen_

 _NejiTen S2_

 _Mas como a história é curta e não pretendo inserir Neji nela, resolvi dar essa chance_

 _mas ja adianto que não sei se farei mais que isso u.u_

 _ashshuhauhsuas_

 _e gente, vamos lá_

 _talvez algumas de vocês perceberam que cometi um erro_

 _no início eu coloquei no primeiro capítulo que Ino soube que a negociação da apresentação da festa foi feita com Madara e uma mulher de longos cabelos brancos. Era a Kaguya ._

 _Acontece que como eu disse antes, faz tempo que comecei essa fic e nunca terminava. QUando resolvi postar, fiz uma troca na história e a Kaguya é a rainha._

 _Então, para leitoras novatas, isso foi corrigido. Desconsiderem_

 _mas leitoras antigas que notaram isso, peço desculpas._

 _E bem, espero que continuem gostando ^^_

 _Um super beijo para todas vocês que me lêem, e três beijos e um abraço pra quem manda review S22_

 _me ajudam demais suas xeroza!_

 _Até a próxima_

 _;******_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- O que traz o Rei até nossas terras? – Naruto perguntou.

\- Na carta que o mensageiro trouxe, não haviam explicações. Mas, por algumas moedas a mais, ele me disse que é um desejo da rainha. – o Conde limpou os dedos no guardanapo que estava no colo – bem, o fato é que sendo capricho da rainha ou não, nós teremos que estar preparados para recebê-los.

\- Sim, meu pai. – respondeu Naruto respeitosamente.

O Conde aguardou alguns instantes.

\- Sakura?

A moça olhou assustada para o pai. O fato era que desde que o pai mencionara a eminente visita, um frio percorreu sua espinha e a deixou em um estado catatônico.

\- Posso contar com você, não é?

\- Ah… sim, papai. Claro. – gaguejou concordando.

\- Bom.

O Conde fez acenos de cabeça para os filhos e saiu da sala para providenciar os preparativos da passagem do rei.

Enquanto isso, Sakura se sentou à mesa. O almoço foi servido a ela com carne curtida de faisão, torradas de pão de milho, e um suco qualquer.

Tentou empurrar a comida, mas o estômago dava voltas.

\- Irmã. Estás bem? – Naruto, que ficara para fazer companhia à moça, notou a palidez em sua face.

\- Estou. – olhou para ele – eu só, não sei dizer por que, mas eu tive uma sensação tão ruim, Naruto. E agora sabendo coisas que sei…

\- Que tipo de coisas?

Sakura ponderou se deveria ou não trazer o assunto à tona.

Não conseguia esquecer a história que lhe fora contada sobre a Senhora Mito e suas cicatrizes. Ela era enamorada do rei, mas por ser de baixo nascimento, sofreu e foi até caçada por raposas por conta disso.

Se não fossem os Ihha-Uc, a pobre mulher poderia não mais estar neste mundo.

E agora, o causador desse infortúnio estaria aqui, em sua casa, junto com sua nova mulher.

Sakura não conhecia a rainha, mas ouvira falar que era uma mulher muito bela, mas que se distanciava de seu povo. Quase ninguém podia chegar perto dela, mas, ainda assim, ouviu que era bastante imponente e alguns ainda diziam que quando ela queria se sobrepunha ao rei.

Pensar nesses dois, e agora aqui, dentro de sua casa, fazia com que Sakura sentisse um mal-estar o qual ela não sabia explicar. Mas o suficiente para deixá-la sem fome e aérea.

\- Sakura?! Que tipo de coisas? – Naruto repetiu a pergunta.

\- Não é nada de mais, Naruto. – sorriu para ele – eu só soube que a rainha é uma mulher… fria.

Naruto girou um dos talheres a sua frente pensativo.

\- Se eu disser que também não fiquei nada animado com isso, você acreditaria? – Sakura balançou a cabeça com mais energia do que era realmente necessário, era bom saber que não era a única. – Não digo pelo rei. Mas, a rainha… algo em mim reage mal a ela.

Sakura o encarou por alguns segundos, se levantou e foi até o irmão dando nele um abraço.

O silêncio se fez entre eles, assim como a promessa silenciosa de que se protegeriam.

Mesmo que parecesse absurdo, coisas desse tipo não devem ser levadas assim tão a sério. Mas, para o caso de precisar, estariam juntos.

\- Eu preciso ir. Tenho que auxiliar nosso pai.

\- Sim, vá. – ela respondeu – eu também preciso ir. Quero repousar um pouco e ver os vestidos que devo usar.

Sakura deu mais um abraço em Naruto e já se preparava para sair.

\- Sakura. – chamou fazendo com que ela parasse de costas – diga a ele que se te magoar eu irei quebrar todos os dentes daquele sorriso torto, sim?

Sakura fechou bem os olhos respirando fundo ainda de costas para o irmão.

\- E-eu não sei do que está falando, Naruto. – tentou manter a voz mais displicente possível.

\- Eu posso não entender muitas coisas, minha cara, mas isso eu entendo. – apontou para ela girando a mão.

\- Isso o quê?

\- Isso. – aproximou-se para cochichar – esse brilho nos olhos de quem está se deixando encantar por alguém.

Sakura prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos enquanto Naruto sorria, o assistiu virar de costas e sair rindo do espanto da irmã.

Saiu da mesa e achou por melhor ir para o quarto. Não sabia se seu pai havia realmente engolido aquela história, e ela própria queria descansar.

Atravessou todo o corredor da mansão o mais quieta possível e entrou em seu quarto. Tirou os sapatos, desfez os nós do vestido, e se deitou na grande cama com lençóis de algodão, merecia um descanso.

Mas, antes que pudesse se deleitar do colchão macio ouviu o som de batidas na porta.

\- Pode entrar.

\- Lady Sakura, a senhorita Ino veio lhe fazer uma visita.

\- Esqueça as formalidades, TenTen. – Ino passou empurrando a ama – eu preciso falar com você, Sakura!

\- Ino, por que me toma? – Sakura passou a mão em um travesseiro e cobriu o rosto.

\- Pois precisamos conversar, sim. – Ino arrancou o travesseiro do rosto dela – onde você foi noite passada? E que conversa era aquela?

\- Eu também quero saber dessa história! E por que você chegou toda molhada hoje? – disse TenTen com as mãos na cintura.

\- Xiu! – Sakura colocou o dedo na frente da boca e cochichou – parem de falar alto vocês duas!

\- Então trate de nos contar o que está acontecendo! – Ino se sentou – TenTen traga algo para comer.

\- De jeito algum. Eu também quero saber o que está acontecendo. – a morena inflou as bochechas.

\- Eu não tenho nada para contar a vocês. Só queria espairecer, caminhar, nadar. – Sakura disse enquanto mexia nos cabelos.

\- Sakura. Não minta para mim! Trate logo de me dizer. – Ino deu um peteleco em sua testa.

\- Ai… – Sakura levou a mão esfregando a testa – Tá bom, eu falo. – falou entredentes.

\- Minha nossa! Se eu soubesse que acertar sua testa faria você aceitar o que eu falo teria feito isso a mais tempo. Vou me lembrar disso no futuro.

Sakura fez língua para ela.

\- Ande, Lady Sakura, tenho afazeres. Não me deixe ansiosa. – choramingou TenTen.

Sakura mordeu os lábios em um sorriso travesso.

\- Eu conheci uma pessoa.

\- Mentira?!

\- Quem?

Primeiro a incrédula TenTen, e depois a curiosa Ino. Sakura pensou se deveria responder à segunda pergunta, afinal sabia que essa resposta poderia gerar uma réplica nada agradável, mas que ela precisava ouvir. A de que ela estava louca de se envolver com alguém assim, e que ele não servia para ela.

Olhou para as mãos no colo, e se concentrou nelas.

\- É um dos Ihha-Uc. O que fez apresentação com fogo.

O silêncio se fez e a curiosidade fez Sakura levantar os olhos.

Encontrou TenTen com as mãos na boca, e Ino de olhos arregalados.

\- É por isso que eu não queria dizer nada a vocês!

\- Lady Sakura, nos perdoe. É só que… oh céus, eu não sei o que dizer. – disse TenTen colocando uma das mãos no peito.

\- Sakura, você sabe que seu pai enlouqueceria, não é? – disse Ino.

\- Eu sei Ino. Mas… não é nada de mais, está bem? É só que… bem – fechou os olhos na tentativa de gaguejar menos – ele é bastante interessante. Só estamos conversando e nos conhecendo.

\- E quando você diz isso, inclui você ir passar a noite com Ihha-Ucs e ir hoje ao mercado atrás deles?

\- E chegar toda molhada e escondida? – completou TenTen.

\- Bem… sim. – sentia-se pressionada.

\- E vocês só conversam? – Ino perguntou como se perguntasse se ela aceitaria um chá.

\- Ele tem bastante coisas interessantes a dizer. – abaixou a voz – e nos beijamos.

Ino e TenTen arregalaram os olhos e começaram a rir. Sakura se sentiu muito envergonhada quando Ino pegou um travesseiro e colocou no rosto para abafar seus gritos.

\- Vocês podem parar. – Sakura disse fazendo um bico – Não é como se fosse levar isso a sério. Nós só estávamos nos divertindo e ele é tão interessante, tem tantas coisas para ensinar, e tudo nele é diferente e peculiar. O jeito de falar, como anda, os trejeitos – olhou pela janela com um olhar distante – ele é tão vivo, tão puro, e ao mesmo tempo perigoso e envolvente. Eu nunca conheci alguém assim que…

Ela olhou para as amigas e as encontrou segurando a respiração e sorrisos.

\- Hmmmmmmm! Ela está apaixonada! – Ino bateu palmas.

\- Seus olhos estão brilhando, Lady Sakura! – TenTen colocou as duas mãos no coração.

\- Podem parar vocês duas. - Sakura atirou travesseiros nas companheiras.

\- Sakura, é só olhar para você. Você nunca falou assim de nenhum pretendente.

\- Não diga asneiras, Ino.

\- Ei! Espere. - Ino se levantou – o Ihha-Uc que se apresentou com fogo, é o mesmo que estava na praça comigo?!

\- É, eu vi. - disse Sakura com semblante fechado com a memória dos dois conversando próximos demais.

\- Não acredito que você está tentando roubar ele de mim! - colocou as mãos na cintura.

Sakura ajoelhou na cama e também colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Pois se quer discutir nestes termos, então é você quem está tentando tirar ele de mim, já que eu conheci ele primeiro.

\- Ele me cortejou, se quer saber. - Ino cruzou os braços e levantou o nariz com soberba.

Sakura a imitou.

\- Pois saiba que tudo fazia parte do teatro deles para ganhar dinheiro.

\- Ora sua… - Ino bateu os pés no chão e Sakura deu língua para ela.

\- Senhoritas, senhoritas. Se acalmem. - TenTen tentava contornar a situação. – Não é possível que vocês vão brigar por causa dele.

\- Tudo bem. Por enquanto, você venceu Sakura. Já que vejo que está bem mais envolvida. Mas que fique claro – apontou o dedo – se desistir dele eu estarei no seu encalço.

Ino disse e começou a rir

E levou Sakura e Tentem as risadas também e uma luta de travesseiros nada madura.

\- Me diz, Sakura. Como é? – Ino se jogou na cama de barriga para baixo apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

\- Como é o que, Ino? – soergueu a sobrancelha.

\- Ora, como é beijar alguém? – Ino balançava os pés em ansiedade – ou melhor, como é beijar ele?

O sangue subiu ao rosto de Sakura assim que se lembrou e em um ato reflexo levou as mãos ao rosto tapando.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer, mas… eu só sei que me sinto flutuar como penugem em ventos de outono, e ao mesmo tempo que meu corpo amolece, um calor sobe e queima por entre as minhas veias. Quero me encontrar e me perder ao mesmo tempo. – abraçou o corpo – e os toques dele, a pele o cheiro… tudo me inebria.

Ino deu risadinhas contidas enquanto TenTen suspirava.

\- Fascinação. – Sakura disse – é o que sei que sinto neste momento.

Ino segurou em sua mão apertando.

\- Eu só espero que não sofra. Bem, você sabe.

\- Sei. Eu sei que somos diferentes e todos enlouqueceriam se soubessem. Estou tentando não me envolver demais.

Sorriu para as amigas. Tentou soar o mais verdadeiro possível.

Talvez mais para elas do que para si mesma.

TenTen saiu do quarto e foi finalmente buscar algo para comerem, mais especificamente para Ino que não parava de reclamar.

As três conversaram a tarde toda, geralmente com Sakura falando do modo de vida dos Ihha-Uc, mas Ino só queria saber quais eram os mais bonitos, e como era ser beijada. Enquanto TenTen dizia que achou todos muito bonitos, mas que se encantava mesmo era pelo Lorde Lee.

Sakura e Ino não deixaram de fazer chacota da pequena ama e as três riam e se divertiram.

Para Sakura foi muito bom, se distrair e desanuviar a mente.

Quando Ino se foi, pediu a TenTen para preparar-lhe um banho com flores de cerejeiras e cidreira e que seu jantar fosse servido em seu quarto.

Estava relaxada, e o cansaço assolava seu corpo.

Vestiu a longa camisola branca de tecido acetinado, escovou os cabelos e foi se deitar. Demorou a dormir, por que sua mente viajava para longe até o acampamento dos Ihha-Uc. Mesmo com um banho demorado, Sakura ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Sasuke em si.

Pensou nele, onde estaria? O que estaria fazendo? Ou no que estava pensando…

Pensaria nela?

Seu coração acelerou.

\- É passageiro, Sakura. Eles não ficam. – tocou os lábios com os dedos e com a outra mão colocou no peito enquanto observava as estrelas de sua janela – Isso vai passar…

Acordou naquela manhã ainda pensativa.

A noite foi tomada por sonhos onde ela, Sasuke e Naruto conversavam, riam de algo, às vezes até entravam em combates juntos assim como Sasuke e Itachi faziam.

Sakura achou graça da situação. Pareciam vislumbres de uma outra Sakura, ou uma outra vida.

Lavou-se e vestida resolveu tomar o café com o pai e o irmão. Ouviu de Naruto como estavam os preparativos para a chegada da Corte, enquanto o pai dava novas instruções.

O Sol já estava alto quando TenTen apareceu para avisá-la de que seu professor de poesia a esperava na sala de estudos.

Ela foi direto para lá. Ler era sempre um ótimo passatempo.

Entrou, e o homem já estava a sua espera de pé, olhando para a coleção de livros que estavam na estante.

\- Professor Kakashi.

\- Lady Sakura.- Cumprimentaram-se de modo cortês. – Como estás hoje?

Sakura respirou fundo.

\- Bem. – balançou a cabeça – vamos começar? – Sakura pegou um livro e começou a passar os olhos.

\- Hm. Você não parece tão bem assim. – perguntou o homem grisalho com a mão no rosto.

Sakura notava que esse era um hábito de seu professor, quase sempre mantinha a mão no rosto em cima da boca, principalmente quando analisava ou pensava sobre algo.

\- Estou sim, professor. Eu só estou com caraminholas na cabeça. – balançou a mão na frente do rosto – não é nada demais.

O professor caminhou até ela e apontou. – Então por que você está lendo o livro de cabeça para baixo?

Sakura fechou o livro no colo de uma vez e o virou envergonhada.

\- Me desculpe, professor. – passou a mão pela testa que começava a suar – eu realmente estou pensando excessivamente e aérea demais.

\- E existe um nome para o causador desta desatenção?

Sakura olhou para ele e ponderou se deveria realmente falar com seu professor sobre isso. De certa maneira sentia que poderia confiar nele, sempre poderia. E com isso assentiu.

\- A bela flor de cerejeira dos Harunos enfim conheceu o amor.

\- Amor? Não sei se chega a tanto, professor.

Kakashi a analisou por alguns instantes.

\- Se ainda não é, não há de demorar, minha cara. Conheço este brilho nos olhos e esta sensação de estar perdida e aérea.

Sakura se remexeu na cadeira. Ainda preferia negar, mas não quis contestá-lo. Ou talvez foi medo.

\- Professor Kakashi… o senhor acredita mesmo no amor?

O homem grisalho olhou para ela e respirou fundo.

\- Sou um exímio leitor, Sakura. Li vários e vários romances com amores que preenchem a alma, e promessas de uma vida eterna ao lado de outra pessoa. Mas, mesmo tendo lido bastante, nenhuma se iguala a experiência. Eu amei um dia.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

\- É sério? E como foi?

\- Um desastre. – nos lábios um sorriso triste.

\- Oh. Eu sinto muito. – Sakura abaixou a cabeça arrependida de ter perguntado. – Não se preocupe, como eu disse, não acho que estou neste ponto.

\- E em que ponto você está?

\- Eu pensei sobre isso e creio que só há uma fascinação de minha parte. Por ele ser diferente de mim. Peculiar.

Sakura achou melhor não entrar nos mesmos detalhes que contara para as amigas.

Kakashi se sentou na poltrona à frente dela e apoiou a mão no queixo, mais uma vez tapando o rosto.

\- Então me diga o que você sente ao pensar nele? Em sua voz. O que ele diz a você é importante? Os toques em sua pele fazem formigar? O sorriso te encanta? E os beijos, te fazem perder o fôlego?

\- Como sabe que ele me beijou? – Sakura levou as mãos à boca.

\- Eu apenas presumi. – encostou na poltrona – visto que você não disse não a nenhuma das minhas perguntas me indicou em que "ponto" vocês estão.

Sakura se sentiu presa em uma armadilha.

Era verdade que enquanto ele perguntava ela se lembrava de tudo o que ele falava. Da voz, dos toques, do sorriso, dos beijos…

Se realmente ela fosse indiferente, na primeira pergunta ela poderia ter respondido que era tudo uma sandice de um professor romântico.

\- Eu tenho medo, professor. – confessou. – Eu tenho medo do que ando sentindo.

\- Não precisa temer. Não é uma ciência exata, mas lhe garanto que seguir seu coração é o melhor conselho que eu posso te dar.

\- Mas, você mesmo disse que quando amou foi um desastre. – se aproximou apertando as mãos no colo.

\- Sim, foi. – suspirou – O nome dela era Rin. Nos conhecemos quando éramos pequenos, e sempre prometemos que ficaríamos juntos ou eu pelo menos. Mas, à medida que o tempo passou eu via que ela estava ficando sufocada em nosso vilarejo natal, enquanto eu me dedicava aos estudos. Um dia chegou um rapaz novo na cidade, ele era diferente – apontou para Sakura imitando a sua descrição – e por deveras interessante. Quando cheguei na casa dos pais dela em uma noite, eles me mostraram um bilhete de que ela havia fugido com ele.

Sakura levou a mão ao peito. – Mais uma vez, eu sinto muito. E isso não lhe fez desacreditar no amor?

\- Não me arrependo de tê-la amado, Sakura. Me arrependo de não ter ouvido o coração dela que desejava mais.

\- E você nunca mais amou de novo?

Kakashi balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu não quis. Não me deixei envolver e preferi me dedicar aos livros. – levantou o dedo – não porque não acredito no amor, mas porque percebi que prefiro manter as memórias de um único amor puro como eu vivi. Se não for para ser com ela, não desejo que seja com mais ninguém.

Sakura sorriu e ele continuou.

\- Não se engane comigo. Eu sofri muito sim, e não me arrependo, mas se eu pudesse ter outra chance escolheria não amar nunca mais. Ou só amar as mulheres de um modo carnal.

Sakura desatou a rir.

\- Eu nunca conseguiria imaginar o professor sendo um pervertido. Você que só lê romances, lendo canções de prostíbulos do Latoeiro Jiraya.

Os dois começaram a rir. Era realmente muito difícil imaginar o romântico professor com hábitos de perversão.

Quando pararam de rir, Kakashi ainda a observava enxugar algumas lágrimas das risadas. – O rapaz que conquistou Rin e tirou ela de mim, era um Ihha-Uc também.

Sakura engoliu seco e pulou em sua cadeira.

\- Como assim? – arregalou os olhos.

\- Foi quando a trupe dele passou em nosso vilarejo, que Rin se sentiu liberta. Obito, era o nome dele.

Sakura olhou para o outro lado, buscando a porta. Havia um medo subconsciente de que alguém escutasse aquilo.

\- Como você sabe? – falou baixo.

\- Além do fato de eu ver a mesma história – se aproximou – na noite da apresentação eu fui ao acampamento dos Ihha-Uc. Eu quis ver se Obito e Rin estavam por lá, para ver se ela, pelo menos, é feliz, e vi você lá.

Sakura engoliu seco.

\- Professor, eu…

\- Não se preocupe, minha querida. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

Sakura soltou o ar que só agora percebeu que estava preso.

\- Obrigada.

Kakashi apanhou um livro.

\- Se quer saber, depois que você foi embora e ele voltou, algumas outras mulheres da vila apareceram tentando flertar e seduzi-lo, mas ele se desvencilhou de todas e ficou o resto da noite sorrindo para um pedaço de vestido seu. – virou-se para frente. – agora vamos começar a nossa aula.

E assim, não viu o largo sorriso no rosto de Sakura e o quase audível palpitar de seu coração.

Sakura passou toda a tarde estudando.

Ao final da aula, Kakashi deixou que ela olhasse os livros de anatomia e fisiologia humana que o pai nunca permitia. Justamente por ter alguns desenhos de corpos nus neles.

Kakashi conseguia esses livros para ela, e era o momento em que ela se transformava na professora ao ensinar para ele o funcionamento do corpo humano.

Talvez houvesse mesmo dentro de Kakashi um interesse pela nudez. Mas, ele nunca era desrespeitoso com ela. Os dois eram estudiosos e estavam além de pudores desnecessários.

Sakura sempre aprendia bastante com ele em seus estudos básicos de leitura e uso dos números, e com a boticária da cidade, Tsunade, aprendia as artes de cura.

O fim da tarde chegara e ela já cansada caminhava pelos corredores da casa depois que Kakashi se foi, quando encontrou TenTen com uma tina de água para seu banho.

\- Lady Sakura, o seu pai pediu para te deixar pronta. Já está tudo preparado e o rei pode chegar ainda hoje.

O humor de Sakura caiu rápido como uma noite no inverno.

Estar com Kakashi lhe fez esquecer da indesejada visita.

\- Sim. Deixe tudo pronto e peça para levarem algo leve para eu comer.

Tomou um banho e colocou seu vestido pérola de linho engomado, um corte fino com uma gola alta que cobria a parte de trás do pescoço deixando a frente livre e com mangas de renda.

Nos cabelos, TenTen havia feito um coque simples, mas os fios sedosos já eram um diferencial por si só na bela Haruno.

Estava linda.

Mas sem nenhum ânimo.

Depois que TenTen saiu, resolveu esperar em seu quarto.

A casa estava uma loucura, o pai com nervos em frangalhos gritando ordens aqui e ali, e ela não estava disposta a lidar com isso. Caso precisassem, que a chamassem.

Contemplou de sua janela o Sol da tarde se despedindo e o céu tingido em tons de amarelo, lilás e branco e se perdeu naquela vista. Até que se assustou com um barulho no beiral de sua janela.

Era uma pequena pedra. E quando buscou a origem dela, encontrou Sasuke atrás de um dos gazebos do jardim.

\- Oh céus! – pulou e levou as mãos a boca.

Sasuke colocou um dedo na frente da boca e fez um sinal pedindo silêncio.

\- Mas, o quê…

Sasuke insistiu no silêncio e depois apontou para a área do jardim onde haviam mais flores e mais árvores, que poderiam acobertá-los.

Sakura balbuciou que não poderia sair dali, e Sasuke fez sinal de que ele estaria lá de qualquer maneira e deu de ombros, e assim sumiu entre plantas e estátuas de jardim.

Sakura levou uma das mãos a testa e a outra ao peito que estava a ponto de explodir e um sorriso largo no rosto.

Esse rapaz era capaz de causar nela um furacão interno.

Estava calma e entediada e a mera visão de seus cabelos negros e revoltosos fez com que ela esquecesse tudo e uma absurda vontade de vê-lo.

Olhou para os lados e se esgueirou pelas portas, caminhando para o jardim tentando parecer o mais tranquilo e casual possível, de preferência de maneira que ninguém a visse.

\- Sasuke, você está aqui? – falou baixinho.

Ele surgiu atrás dela.

\- Hn. Claro.

Sakura deu um pulo se virando para ele.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – tentou parecer zangada, mas um sorriso insistia em não sair de seu rosto.

\- Ora, você me deu permissão para te ver.

\- Mas, não aqui. – olhou para os lados.

\- Você sumiu.

\- Eu não sumi! Tenho compromissos e não posso sair sem rumo como você. Já eu precisaria vasculhar todo o condado e arredores para te encontrar.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto – Então quer dizer que queria me procurar?

\- Não diga besteiras! – bufou inflando as bochechas levemente coradas.

Sasuke se aproximou de seu ouvido enquanto segurava a mão dela.

\- Fico feliz em saber que se eu sumir, você vai me procurar.

O arrepio percorreu o corpo de Sakura, e aumentou quando ele arrastou a ponta do nariz por seu queixo, expirando e sentindo o cheiro de sua pele suave até tocar em sua boca.

Sasuke não a beijava, apenas acariciava seus lábios com a ponta do dedo e com seus próprios lábios bem devagar. Sakura ofegava se segurando nele pois sentia suas pernas fraquejarem com a ansiedade que tomava seu corpo.

Ele a instigava, torturava e causava um certo vício, fazendo com que ela ansiasse ainda mais os toques deles. Mais, mais, mais…

Sakura o puxou pela gola da camisa e o beijou.

Não suportava mais aquele jogo e tomou os lábios dele com toda a fome e desejo, enquanto ele a beijava e mantinha um sorriso provocante.

Sakura o odiava por isso, mas não suportava o desejo que sentia e agarrou pelos cabelos espetados até que faltasse ar para os dois.

\- Está apressada, milady.

\- Não é minha culpa se você não tomava uma atitude. – devolveu a provocação.

Sasuke mordeu os lábios, e a puxou pela cintura até que encostasse na parte de trás de uma árvore nodosa.

\- Você é mesmo irritante.

Mordeu os lábios dela de leve, e depois tomou outro beijo, mais profundo e ao mesmo passo que era calmo, se tornava selvagem.

Os lábios de Sakura eram rosados e já se mostravam vermelhos em sua boca, e ele adorava essa visão. O verde dos olhos dela se tornara escuro, inebriados e hipnotizados como se ele fosse seu ópio.

Desceu a mão pela lateral do corpo até alcançar a fina cintura sinuosa de Sakura, e apertá-la contra seu corpo. Ela também era viciante.

Trocaram beijos, abraços e carícias.

Quanto mais se tocavam, mais queriam esse contato e o relógio era um carrasco que não perdoava e corria sem que percebessem.

\- A lua já está alta, eu preciso voltar.

Sasuke continuava a distribuir cálidos beijos em seu pescoço e leves mordidas em sua orelha.

\- Fique mais um pouco. – sussurrou contra sua pele.

\- Todos devem estar me esperando. Será perigoso se começarem a me procurar.

Sasuke parou o que estava fazendo e se separou rápido demais para seu gosto.

\- Está certa. Não podem te ver aqui com um cigano imundo.

Sakura torceu o pescoço com uma feição aborrecida.

\- Não diga isso.

\- Eu sei. – puxou ela para um abraço – eu sei que você não pensa assim. Que não me vê como um monstro como pensam que os Ihha-Uc são – beijou sua testa – e eu agradeço por isso.

\- Não tem que agradecer.

\- Tenho. Por que seria muito difícil se a única mulher que me causa interesse me visse desta forma.

Sakura respirou fundo e desviou os olhos. Seu coração voltou a galopar e ela sentiu o sangue tomar o seu rosto.

Sasuke riu mais uma vez e lhe beijou.

Abraçaram-se em um encaixe perfeito, enquanto aspiravam o cheiro um do outro antes de se separarem.

Sakura começou a caminhar quando ele segurou a mão dela.

\- Acho bom você aparecer lá amanhã. Minha mãe está com saudades de você.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e engoliu antes de falar – E você? Vai ter saudades de mim?

\- Não, muita. – sorriu – Te vejo nos meus sonhos.

Sasuke se virou de uma vez e já de costas levantou a mão em um adeus, foi quando Sakura notou o pedaço de pano branco em sua mão e se deu conta que era a luva dela que ele arrancara sem que percebesse.

Começou a rir.

Era mesmo um gatuno insolente.

Mas ao mesmo tempo a pessoa que a fazia flutuar.

Caminhava e corria, entre risos e giros, até que viu a comoção em frente à casa.

Pela carruagem branca, com detalhes dourados, puxadas por cavalos brancos indicavam que o rei havia chegado. Passou tanto tempo fora com Sasuke que nem percebeu a chegada deles.

TenTen a ajudou entrar na casa, sem suspeitas, e dando a volta, foi ao encontro dos visitantes.

Entrou na sala onde estavam e os cumprimentou.

\- Vossa Majestade. – cumprimentou respeitosamente como deveria.

\- Lady Sakura. – o Rei Hashirama sorriu para ela – és uma moça muito bela como vosso pai e o Lorde Lee me disseram.

Só agora que ele mencionara que Sakura notou a presença de seu pretendente no recinto.

\- Obrigada, vossa Graça.

\- Use sua beleza com sabedoria. – ouviu uma voz de mulher vinda de longe.

O corpo de Sakura se arrepiou e Sakura finalmente olhou para a Rainha que estava encostada na janela olhando para a lua no negrume da noite. Era uma mulher belíssima, muito pálida, e de uma presença marcante.

\- Sim, Vossa Alteza. – Sakura respondeu.

A rainha deu um sorriso mínimo para ela e se dirigia para fora.

\- Kaguya, onde vai? – perguntou o rei.

\- Apenas respirar lá fora, Majestade.

A mulher andava como se deslizasse no chão, e assim saiu para o ar frio da noite. Olhava o lugar por alguns instantes, até que uma presença se aproximou dela.

\- E então? – perguntou.

\- Confirmado, minha Rainha. – o homem sibilou – eu perguntei aqui e ali e os Ihha-Uc estão mesmo neste condado.

Virou-se de frente para ele, um homem jovem, mas que por uma doença de infância, em que seus pais acreditaram em um charlatão que lhes dissera que deveriam usar no filho uma mistura ácida, tinha metade de seu corpo manchado por queimaduras escuras.

\- Zetsu, eu quero que se apresse e siga aquele rapaz que estava saindo daqui quando você chegou.

\- O que estava com a menina Haruno?

\- Sim, a desavergonhada nos presenteou com uma pista de onde eles estão. Aquele rapaz com aquelas vestes e cheio de si, certamente é um deles.

\- Sim, minha Rainha.

Zetsu fez um gesto de despedida dobrando o joelho e se apressou pela noite para alcançar Sasuke, enquanto Kaguya o observava sumir.

\- Eu finalmente te achei, Uzumaki Mito.

.

.

.

.

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _E aí chuchus_

 _Esperavam por essa? O.O_

 _Sakura negando as aparências._

 _~~~ Evidê 3 ~~~_

 _Hoje não tenho muito pra falar, só pedir desculpas se demorei_

 _Até que não demorei tanto, mas né XD_

 _Enfim, beijos pra todos que estão lendo, e principalmente as lindas que deixam review 3_

 _Me ajudam muitooooo_

 _Então é isso_

 _Beijinhos e até a próxima_

 _;***_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

Depois de uma noite tranquila e de um sono cheio de sonhos com sorrisos e carícias, a manhã estava sendo maçante em um silêncio desconfortável à mesa do café da manhã.

Haviam servido todos os tipos de comida, bolos de aveia com nozes, frutas das mais variadas cores, e tudo de mais maravilhoso. O rei comia bastante e elogiava tudo o que era posto à mesa, mas a rainha Kaguya usava todo o tempo do mundo para consumir meio copo de leite de cabra.

O Conde Haruno tentava ao máximo deixá-los confortáveis e puxar assunto com o Rei Hashirama, mas a Rainha sempre os interrompia ou cortava o assunto.

Naruto e Sakura continuavam a comer e trocavam olhares de vez em quando.

O Rei Hashirama se empanturrava, e Sakura se perguntava como ele ainda não era enorme. Não parecia má pessoa, sorria para todos e comia com gosto. Mas se manteve em silêncio depois que a rainha chamou sua atenção sobre comer e falar, e obviamente optou por comer.

Ele acabou o último pedaço de torta de frango com banha, bateu na barriga e soltou o ar.

\- Estava uma delícia.

\- Fico contente que meu rei esteja satisfeito. – disse o Conde.

\- Eu que fico contente, caro amigo, em comer uma comida tão apetitosa.

O sorriso do pai era gigante. Sakura sabia o quão preocupado ele estava em fazer tudo pela boa estadia do rei.

\- Lady Sakura – chamou fazendo Sakura dar um leve pulo na cadeira – ontem conversamos pouco. O seu pai me disse que a senhorita estuda poesia e as ciências de cura?

\- Eu disse que você era teimosa e insistiu em aprender para cuidar da nossa família. – disse o Conde.

\- Sim, Vossa Majestade. Estudo com a boticária da cidade, Tsunade.

\- Oh sim, eu conheço pelo nome. Já tivemos que mandar mensageiros até aqui para pegar unguentos com ela para meu irmão que não melhorava de um mal-estar, mesmo sendo tratado pelos nossos melhores médicos. – sorriu para ela – está aprendendo com a melhor.

\- Sim, vossa Majestade. – Sakura se animou – a senhorita Tsunade é mesmo incrível, e eu pretendo aprender bastante com ela, para ajudar a nossa família e quem quer que precise. – disse orgulhosa.

\- Faz muito bem. Vejo que é uma jovem não só bonita, como inteligente e prestativa. Eu gosto muito de ver isso em alguém, essa vontade de crescer e ajudar, ousar e até mesmo a teimosia. – o rei ainda mantinha um sorriso para ela e algo no olhar. – como se fosse uma vontade alimentada por fogo.

Sakura sorria, e Naruto também.

\- Vontade é o que não falta à minha irmã, Vossa Graça. – disse o loiro.

\- Pois seja sempre assim, minha jovem. – o sorriso animado se tornou saudoso – você me lembra muito alguém.

\- Quem, Hashirama? – a voz fria de Kaguya se fez ouvir seguido do som de um garfo caindo no pires – a sua puta vermelha?

Kaguya gritou se levantando e encarando Hashirama.

Um silêncio sepulcral se fez e todos seguraram a respiração.

\- Kaguya, não seja mal-educada na casa de nossos anfitriões. – disse o rei sério.

\- Não seja um indecente na minha frente se lembrando de outra.

O rei se levantou. – Eu ia dizer que a moça me lembrava a minha mãe. Mas agora que você tocou no assunto, sim é verdade. Lady Sakura também me lembra Mito que, pelo menos, sorria e buscava o seu melhor.

\- Desgraçado. – sibilou.

\- Eu tento te honrar, Kaguya. Tento esquecer – se aproximou dela – mas, como eu poderia se você não me deixa e fala nela a cada segundo?

O rei se virou e deixou a mesa, enquanto Kaguya permanecia de pé rangendo os dentes. Virou para a mesa olhando para todos desafiando-os a dizer alguma coisa. Pousou os olhos em Sakura e sorriu.

Sorriso esse que Sakura não conseguiu retribuir. E a mulher saiu.

A família se entreolhou, mas nada disse.

Caso aquilo se espalhasse, não ficaria bem para eles.

Sakura queria sair dali, aquela mulher a incomodava e sufocava.

\- Papai, eu peço permissão para dar um passeio pela vila.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia, querida. Você é uma dama e deveria fazer companhia à Rainha.

\- Ora, papai. Não é como se Sakura pudesse fazer algo a respeito disso. – disse Naruto. – deixe a ir. Fará bem ela sair, bem que eu gostaria de sair daqui também. – falou baixinho.

O Conde olhou os filhos com firmeza, e abaixou a voz.

\- Se pudesse, eu também.

Os dois filhos começaram a rir e foram acompanhados pelo pai em risadas silenciosas e infantis de quem disse o que não devia.

Sakura circulou a mesa e abraçou o pai e depois foi até o irmão dando um beijo estalado em sua face. E então saiu.

Passou na vila, passeou entre as ruas e algumas ruelas onde trocavam livros por algumas moedas.

Comprou renda e tecidos, e gastou boa parte da manhã ali. Até que passou pela praça da cidade tentando ver se havia alguma apresentação dos Ihha-Uc. Seu coração ansiava por um encontro com Sasuke, mas ele não estava lá.

E em um ímpeto aventureiro e ousado, ordenou o cocheiro que tirasse o dia de folga, mas sem voltar à casa de seu pai, e contratou uma outra carroça de aluguel para levá-la ao acampamento com a desculpa de queria comprar temperos.

Quando chegou lá, correu pelos lugares à procura de Sasuke, enquanto todos a cumprimentavam. Era estranha a sensação de se sentir tão em casa.

Mas também havia a decepção começando a tomar conta de si, quando percebeu que não via Sasuke em lugar nenhum.

Havia perdido seu tempo.

\- Sakura, querida!

Ouviu a doce voz tenra de Mikoto.

\- Senhora Mikoto. – abriu o sorriso. Pelo menos ela, Sakura veria.

Havia se apegado à mulher e era um prazer conversar e ser abraçada por ela.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Er.. bem, eu...

\- Ele não está aqui, minha doce flor. Ele, Itachi e Shisui foram caçar com Fugaku, já que nossas provisões estão quase acabando.

Mikoto, sempre tão perceptiva, poupou Sakura de dizer o motivo de estar ali e se constranger, e Sakura sorriu agradecendo tanto por isso como pela informação.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Venha. Já que está aqui, vamos até a minha tenda para conversarmos.

A mulher pegou na mão da moça e começou a puxá-la antes que ela ousasse protestar.

\- Eu tenho uma coisa para você. – Mikoto disse, deixando Sakura curiosa e se embrenhou em um emaranhado de quinquilharias.

Quando a mulher voltou, segurava nas mãos um enfeite de cabelo, uma espécie de pente com um adorno belo de flores cor-de-rosa e uma espécie de leque branco e vermelho.

\- São para você. – disse Mikoto.

Sakura levou as mãos à boca e depois esticou o braço, tocando a peça que certamente era feita de material nobre.

\- É lindo, senhora! – exclamou.

\- Ele foi dado pelo meu avô para a minha avó, depois ela o deu à minha mãe, foi meu – ofereceu a ela – e agora é seu.

Sakura a olhou consternada.

\- Eu não posso aceitar. É uma relíquia de família e eu nem sou nada do Sasuke, quer dizer... de vocês.

Mikoto segurou em sua mão.

\- Você é sim. – disse olhando no fundo dos olhos dela – pode não ser ainda. Mas, eu sinto que você é uma Ihha-Uc como nós.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Não tinha resposta para aquilo.

Mikoto soltou a mão dela, e quando Sakura olhou, a peça estava na palma de sua mão. De certa forma, ela não podia negar que já se sentia dona dela.

\- Sakura.

\- Sim. – quando Sakura olhou, Mikoto tinha os olhos marejados fazendo com que ela se assustasse.

\- Eu sei que você já deve ter escutado por aí pelo acampamento que eu sou uma louca que fazia previsões catastróficas e tudo mais.

Sakura assentiu. Não mentiria para ela.

\- Pois bem. Eu parei de falar sobre isso porque assustava as pessoas, e por um tempo eu até consegui afastar isso de minha mente. – apertou o xale que cobria os ombros – mas, de ontem para cá, eu voltei a sentir de novo. Desta vez, ainda mais forte que antes, como se os nossos dias estivessem contados.

\- Senhora...

\- Sakura, os meus filhos...

A mulher desatou a chorar e Sakura a abraçou.

Mikoto jogou toda a angustia que sentia dilacerar seu peito em forma de lágrimas que escorriam por sua face, enquanto Sakura a abraçava apertado.

\- A minha esperança – ela voltou a falar depois de recuperar a respiração – foi quando você entrou em nossas vidas, minha flor. No momento que você apareceu, eu senti que ao menos um dos meus filhos poderia ter salvação. – Mikoto pegou as mãos de Sakura em um aperto – por favor Sakura, nunca desista do Sasuke.

\- Senhora Mikoto, eu...

\- Prometa, Sakura. Pelo sentimento que eu sei que você tem por ele, nunca desista de salvar meu filho da escuridão que se aproxima dele. Prometa!

Sakura olhou nos suplicantes olhos da mulher, e sentiu que queria fazer isso por Mikoto, por ele e por si mesma.

\- Eu prometo.

Mikoto a puxou para um abraço apertado.

\- Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada... – sussurrava contra seu cabelo.

Sakura olhou para frente e viu seu reflexo em uma panela de cobre brilhante, vendo a determinação em seus olhos. Não estava mentindo.

Enquanto ela tivesse forças, não desistiria de Sasuke. Mesmo que ele não a quisesse, já que nem ela sabia o que havia entre eles direito, mas da parte dela sempre tentaria salvá-lo.

\- Eu prometo. Enquanto eu viver, que eu vou fazer de tudo para tentar alcançá-lo.

Mikoto arregalou os olhos e se separou dela e abrindo um sorriso ao ver verdade em suas palavras.

\- Eu fico tão feliz em ouvir isso de você... – secou uma lágrima que surgiu de repente – você acredita em outras vidas, Sakura?

\- Como assim, senhora?

\- Que quando morremos, voltamos em um outro tempo, para consertar nossos erros.

\- Eu já li algo sobre, mas se me permite o ceticismo, eu acho que não.- respondeu com honestidade.

Mikoto apenas bufou rindo. E caminhou até ela, pegando uma mexa do seu cabelo rosáceo colocando atrás da orelha e continuou alisando.

\- Pois, eu acredito. E se eu tiver a chance de ter uma outra vida, eu queria ter meus meninos, claro – colocou a mão em seu rosto – mas eu queria tanto ter uma filha como você.

\- Oh, Senhora. – Sakura se jogou contra ela em um abraço apertado até que se separaram mas ainda segurando em seus braços.

\- Eu sempre quis ter uma menina. Mas, os deuses me deram dois lindos meninos, não posso reclamar.

\- Eu nunca pensei sobre isso para dizer a verdade. – confessou.

Mikoto levantou o dedo como se lembrasse de algo, virou-se e apanhou um pano de linho branco cuidadosamente dobrado em uma caixinha com adornos dourados.

\- Quando fiquei grávida de Sasuke, eu tive vislumbres do rosto de uma menina de cabelos negros e grandes olhos. Então eu fiz isso. – pegou o pano e esticou para Sakura – mas, como pôde ver, desta vez eu me enganei.

Sakura pegou o pano com cuidado o desdobrou observando o bordado cuidadoso com flores vermelhas e o nome "Sarada".

\- Sarada. Diferente, mas... – passou a mão ternamente sobre o bordado – lindo nome. – sorriu e analisou por mais alguns instantes sentindo algo que a prendia ali, até que enfim devolveu o pano – se existe mesmo uma outra vida, eu espero de todo o coração que ela venha ao mundo.

\- Obrigada, querida. – Mikoto abraçou o pano antes de dobrá-lo mais uma vez para guardar com cuidado.

As duas conversaram por mais algum tempo, com Mikoto mostrando coisas aqui e ali. Contava histórias sobre as travessuras de Itachi e Sasuke, enquanto ela ria.

Passeou entre os Ihha-Uc e comeu com eles um guisado de coelhos com alguns pedaços de pão de bolota. Não era algo que estivesse acostumada, muito menos a comer segurando com os dedos, mas achou imensamente saboroso.

Mas não contava em se sujar tanto. Caminhou até uma tenda que funcionava como uma espécie de cozinha para lavar a gordura que escorria pelas mãos.

E enquanto enchia mais um jarro com água e pegava panos para se secar ouviu passos leves se aproximando.

\- É encantador aqui, não acha?

\- Lady Mito. – Sakura colocou o vasilhame sobre uma mesa e fez uma reverência.

\- Olá, Lady Sakura. Não precisa tanta cortesia comigo, minha querida.

\- Me desculpe. É a força do habito.

\- Tudo bem. Nunca fui uma dama, nem quando não estava entre eles. – Mito pegou para si um copo com água. – Os Ihha-Uc são mesmo muito incríveis, não são?

\- Oh sim. – Sakura respondeu animada olhando para a roda de pessoas que riam e jogavam algo – esse lugar é fascinante e eu me sinto tão feliz aqui.

Mito olhou para ela com um sorriso gentil e depois voltou-se para o chão, antes de seguir o olhar para o povo que ali estava.

\- Eles são realmente únicos. Amam demais, sabia?

Sakura observava a mulher. Ela era sempre gentil, mas havia alguma dor em suas palavras.

\- Senhora Mito – chamou – posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

\- Sim. – respondeu virando-se para ela.

\- Eu percebi que a senhora se refere aos Ihha-Uc como "eles", e não como "nós". Por quê?

Mito olhou bem para Sakura e demorou por alguns instantes antes de olhar de novo para as pessoas que agora batiam canecas e bebiam juntas.

\- Eu não sou Ihha-Uc de nascimento, talvez você já saiba. E também não fugi com eles por minha própria escolha. – apertou as mangas do belo vestido que usava – meu marido me acolheu, cuidou de mim e me deu um lar e um nome. Mas... nem sempre sinto que pertenço a este lugar.

\- Você ainda o ama?

Mito olhou assustada para Sakura estupefata pela pergunta indiscreta que ela achava que talvez não tivesse entendido direito, antes de Sakura falar de novo.

\- Eu digo, o Rei Hashirama?

Mito continuou sem dizer nada. O choque da pergunta e aquela menina saber tanto sobre ela faziam com que sua cabeça rodasse.

\- Quem te disse isto? Foi o Sasuke?

\- Me desculpe a intromissão. Eu só me senti curiosa, porque eu sinto que a senhora sofre e ele também...

\- Ele? – interrompeu.

Sakura assentiu. – Não sei se sabe, mas o Rei está hospedado em minha casa e bem, eu vi nos olhos dele que ele não é feliz e que ainda pensa na senhora.

Mito abriu a boca e teve seus olhos inundados por lágrimas.

A mulher de cabelos vermelhos colocou a mão na boca e se virou para o lado, provavelmente segurando mais uma das dores que a vida lhe causou por um amor proibido.

Sakura começou a se arrepender do que disse, não sabia por que havia dito aquilo.

\- Lady Sakura – chamou gentilmente a mulher e Sakura se aproximou – eu vejo em seus olhos a forma que olha para Sasuke. E você é muito mais Ihha-Uc do que eu poderia ser.

Sakura corou e pensou em negar, mas Mito agora a encarava com tanta sinceridade e de forma suplicante que ela preferiu apenas ouvir.

\- Lute pelo que sente. Enquanto tiver forças, lute. – segurou em sua mão – e nunca se arrependerá de conviver com a amargura de não ter tentado.

\- Senhora...

\- Quando uma garota se apaixona de verdade, os sentimentos dela não mudam facilmente. Eles não podem mudar. – Mito apertou sua mão – Guarde minhas palavras e lute.

Sakura continuou olhando em seus olhos e viu a firmeza da verdade estampada neles. Em algum ponto de sua vida talvez ela tenha desistido, ou foi ele quem desistiu dela.

O fato é que suas palavras a tocaram e abraçaram como o vento, e a determinação e firmeza de Mito passaram para ela.

Sakura assentiu, e mais uma vez uma outra promessa era feita. As duas se abraçaram e Sakura já se virava para voltar ao grupo de pessoas.

\- Obrigada, Lady Sakura.

\- Pelo quê, minha senhora? – respondeu confusa.

\- Por aquecer meu coração.

Sakura assentiu mais uma vez, mas Mito já se virava caminhando para sua tenda. Ainda não sabia se teriam consequências de sua revelação mas, pelo menos, sentia que a verdade precisava ser dita.

Voltou para onde estavam todos e foi recebida com mais comida e bebidas.

Ao fim da tarde alguns homens e mulheres começaram a se arrumar, e quando Sakura perguntou o que haveria de especial naquela noite, Mikoto apenas disse que iriam celebrar.

Era isso.

Eles celebravam a vida.

Viviam sempre buscando estarem juntos, e sempre sorrindo. Comiam o que caçavam, ou que trabalhavam para ganhar moedas e comprar com seu suor.

E dançavam e celebravam só por estarem vivos.

O coração de Sakura se aquecia ao estar entre eles.

As horas passavam e ela nem via, ou quando via ansiava por ficar mais um pouco. Estava sendo muito difícil se afastar de um lugar tão caloroso e acolhedor. E eles ainda insistiam para que ela ficasse mais um pouco, dançasse e tocasse com eles.

Eles já sabiam do amor da menina por alaúdes e um dos senhores mais velhos entregou a ela um instrumento que ele mesmo fabricara com madeira de pinho flandres com flores de cerejeira esculpidas em sua caixa.

\- Eu fiz para a senhorita – entregou a ela – Sasuke me pediu para fazer e eu fiz com muito gosto.

Ela olhou para o homem com alguns fios de cabelo já grisalhos e colocava os olhos novamente no objeto. Sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Era um alaúde especial e unicamente feito para ela. Feito a pedido de Sasuke.

Sakura pegou o instrumento e alisou sentindo a madeira rígida e bem trabalhada e depois as cordas esticadas com perfeição.

\- É lindo. – seus olhos brilharam.

\- Só será realmente lindo se tocá-lo para nós. – disse o homem dando uma piscadela para ela.

Sakura sorriu em resposta e correu para junto dos instrumentistas e dedilhou as cordas de seu novo alaúde.

Todos dançavam e cantavam, e ela já se sentia tão familiarizada que conseguia dançar e tocar ao mesmo tempo.

Algumas moças a ensinaram a dançar ao estilo Ihha-Uc com bastante giros das saias do vestido, sapatear e bater palmas.

Sakura não se cansava. Era contagiante aquele ritmo quente e o sangue agitado correndo em suas veias.

Talvez pertencesse mesmo a este lugar. Talvez tivesse mesmo o coração de uma Ihha-Uc.

O fato é que a vontade de nunca mais partir, enchia seu peito.

E em um giro daquela dança, viu Sasuke parado a observando com um sorriso de canto. O sorriso que abriu para ele foi largo e natural.

Ele parecia ainda mais lindo. Principalmente agora que caminhava até ela, envolvendo sua cintura e segurando em sua mão para iniciarem uma nova dança.

Mudaram a música e as pessoas se afastaram dando espaço a eles. E os dois dançaram sem tirar os olhos um do outro.

Mais uma vez, Sakura não fazia a mínima ideia de qual era o próximo passo, mas confiava nele para conduzir seu corpo.

E dançaram.

Sakura sabia que era bela, mas nunca havia se sentido com tanta sensualidade exalando de seu corpo. Seus movimentos eram suaves, e ao mesmo tempo, quentes.

Dançavam colados um ao outro, só se separando para eventuais giros. O cheiro de sândalo do corpo dele inebriava o corpo dela, assim como o toque em sua pele marcada por músculos firmes, a ponto de fazer Sakura salivar e morder o lábio.

Sasuke não deixou de notar, antes preso nos olhos dela tão profundos em si, agora observava a pele macia de seu rosto contrastando com lábios desejosos sendo mordidos como a exemplificação perfeita da tentação.

Beijaram-se ali mesmo.

Não feria a moral e bons costumes deles. Ao contrário, ouviram-se palmas e gritos ao fundo.

Celebravam a vida e o amor.

Amor...

Seria mesmo isso que ela sentia? Talvez não.

Tentava negar essa sensação em seu peito. Preferia não chamar de amor desses que se lê em livros, mas um sentimento que cresceu em seu peito desde o primeiro instante que ela o viu. Sabia que esse homem era diferente.

Tentou negar, mas aqui estava ela. Em sua tribo, entre seus familiares, gente que Sakura certamente era proibida de conviver, mas aqui estava ela feliz entre eles. Feliz com ele.

" _Eles amam demais"._

Sakura se lembrou do que Mito havia dito.

" _Eu sinto que você será uma Ihha-Uc como nós. "_

Também se lembrou de Mikoto.

E talvez fosse. Talvez o que sentia era mesmo amor.

Amor por esse povo.

Amor por Sasuke.

Ela sorriu com sua epifania interna e ele sorriu em resposta, roubou dela mais um beijo e depois a puxou dali.

\- Quer sair daqui? – ele perguntou.

\- Quero.

Sasuke continuou a puxando até que chegaram ao estábulo improvisado e selou com destreza e rapidez um dos cavalos, negro como a noite que caía sobre eles.

Montou nele e esticou a mão para Sakura. Ela balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo, incrédula por sua proposta, mas ansiosa demais por estar com ele e saírem juntos dali.

Esticou a mão e Sasuke em um rompante a puxou e com o vestido esvoaçante ela montou com ele no cavalo e os dois partiram.

O vento refrescava seu corpo, mas não o suficiente para esfriar seu coração aquecido. Se agarrava a Sasuke e ele segurava em uma de suas mãos apertado, em alguns momentos depositando doces beijos enquanto cavalgavam sem um rumo definido.

Quando Sakura levantou a cabeça das costas dele, viu até onde eles tinham chegado. Era no seu paraíso pessoal, o lago que ela costumava nadar, no mesmo lago que nadaram juntos.

Sasuke desceu e segurando em sua cintura, ajudou-a a descer também.

Deu um beijo casto em seus lábios e depois acariciou o rosto dela.

\- Eu vi que gostou do meu presente. – disse ele em uma voz rouca.

\- Foi o melhor que já ganhei. – ela disse com brilho nos olhos.

\- Eu fico feliz que tenha apreciado.

Deram as mãos e começaram a caminhar.

\- Eu toquei tão bem e foi tão maravilhoso! – Sakura não escondia a empolgação e falava dos detalhes do seu alaúde e o som que ele produzia, enquanto Sasuke ouvia atento.

Caminharam até a beira do lago e ele se abaixou molhando as mãos e depois o pescoço.

\- Está muito quente esta noite.

\- Sim. O céu está limpo e estrelado e estamos em pleno verão.

Sasuke se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Mas, quem me aqueceu foi você.

Um sorriso travesso e provocante tomou o rosto dele, mas também tomou o dela. Sakura já não se sentia mais tão tímida como antes, para deleite de Sasuke.

E percebendo isso beijaram-se mais uma vez.

A cada beijo mais e mais crescia neles a vontade de nunca pararem.

Os lábios de Sakura eram como um néctar que davam a vida, enquanto que os lábios dele eram um veneno para a perdição.

Beijos levaram a abraços, abraços levaram a carícias, carícias levaram a arrepios e estes levaram a mais beijos desejosos, e Sasuke os separou ofegando.

\- É melhor pararmos, milady.

Sakura colocou a mão no rosto de Sasuke até que ele encontrasse seus olhos.

\- Eu não quero parar.

Geralmente era ele quem a deixava sem palavras, mas agora ele estava parado com olhos arregalados.

\- Eu não quero te desonrar, Sakura.

Sakura se aproximou colocando a outra mão em seu rosto.

\- Não vai me desonrar. É uma escolha minha.

Sasuke se afastou de suas mãos e se virou.

\- Eu não te trouxe aqui para isso. Trouxe por que este lugar é especial para nós dois, e eu só queria passar um tempo juntos.

Quando ele se virou Sakura já estava em cima dele tomando-lhe um beijo que ele não negou passagem.

\- Eu sei o que sinto, Sasuke. E sei o que quero e o que não quero. – abraçou escondendo em seu peito – Eu não quero me arrepender de não ter tido essa noite, e eu quero você. Mesmo que amanhã você vá embora, eu quero ser sua pelo menos uma vez.

Sakura sentiu as mãos de Sasuke a segurando e afastando de seu corpo para que pudesse olhar nos olhos dela.

\- Pois eu também te quero tanto, Sakura... – beijou a linha lateral de seu queixo – então seremos um.

Sasuke voltou a beijá-la enquanto arrancava a capa que usava e envolvia nos ombros de Sakura e então fazer com que ela caísse em seus braços deitando o corpo esguio na relva alta e macia com a capa protegendo.

Olhou para ela mais uma vez e ela o encorajou a continuar.

Sasuke voltou a beijá-la, mas desta vez não mais parou. Beijou seu queixo, mordiscou suas orelhas e descia pelo pescoço cheirando, tocando, sentindo...

A pele era macia e suave, e o doce cheiro de cerejeiras que ele não esquecia estava ali enquanto sentia com as mãos a pele de Sakura arrepiando a cada novo toque de seus lábios.

Olhou mais uma vez para ela antes de levar as mãos ao fitilho que amarrava o decote de seu vestido puxando bem devagar. Quando a peça se afrouxou, Sasuke levou a mão e tocava sua pele quente que palpitava ali enquanto afastava o tecido do corpo dela acariciando de um lado para o outro.

Sakura já engolia seco, e arfou quando sentiu beijos naquela região.

Sasuke achou melhor não despi-la ainda. Mostrar suas vergonhas poderiam inibi-la, mas não deixaria de provar da maciez de seus seios, então afundou o rosto em seu vale beijando de leve e caminhando aos poucos com os lábios até alcançar as aureolas. E quando o fez, circulou a área com a língua e Sakura arfou mais alto se agarrando em seus cabelos.

Ele trabalhou ali devagar.

Teria toda a paciência do mundo se precisasse. Também não era um trabalho difícil usufruir do corpo de Sakura que ele tanto desejava.

Deliciou-se com um seio, depois o outro. Sempre observando as reações dela. E no momento ela estava de olhos fechados ofegante e contorcendo as pernas.

Sakura nem percebia que agora seus seios estavam a mostra. Só conseguia sentir um enorme calor e desejo por mais, e cada vez mais.

Sasuke tocou seu rosto alisando o pescoço e descendo até seus seios.

\- Você é linda, Sakura.

Ela sorriu abrindo os olhos e viu a face dele encantada para si. Seu coração acelerou mais uma vez. E ela observou Sasuke puxar a camisa pela gola e se livrar dela também.

O corpo perfeito de quem provavelmente treinava muito para suas apresentações definiam perfeitamente seus músculos e a deixavam encantada e se viu tocando em seu tórax também.

\- Você é perfeito, Sasuke.

Sasuke deu mais um dos seus sorrisos de canto que a irritava às vezes de tão bonito, e buscou a boca dela mais uma vez, desta vez distribuindo apertões em sua cintura, quadris até chegar nas coxas.

Acariciou ali, até que a mão entrou sorrateiramente devagar pela barra de um vestido que já estava com a parte do meio levantada até o joelho.

Sasuke parou o beijo e olhando nos olhos verdes de Sakura mais uma vez, deslizou as unhas bem devagar pela pele de sua coxa enquanto subia a mão.

Quando chegou ao ponto limite, Sakura arfava e sentia seu corpo em chamas, e um pulsar latente entre suas pernas.

Sasuke mantinha seus olhos nela, quando deu o primeiro toque deslizando modestamente a ponta dos dedos para cima e para baixo em seu sexo.

Sakura mordeu os lábios fechando os olhos com força.

\- Eu te quero tanto Sakura... – sussurrou.

Os dedos de Sasuke a acariciavam e eram como correntes elétricas se enraizando em seu corpo através de suas veias.

Os toques aumentavam em ritmo e intensidade a medida que Sasuke sentia Sakura relaxar e se abrir para ele.

Traçava círculos mais firmes e Sakura começou a deixar escapar gemidos do fundo da garganta enquanto se agarrava ao vestido tentando manter a sanidade.

Sasuke já sentia a sua virilidade dura e louco para tomá-la, mas esperaria até ter certeza que ela estava pronta e totalmente entregue.

Por isso trabalhou com a mão até que ela já não aguentasse mais e chamasse por seu nome.

Foi quando ele a beijou ardente de desejo, enquanto abria as calças e se posicionava.

Cessou o beijo olhando em seus olhos e segurou em sua mão.

\- Eu preciso que você confie em mim, Sakura.

Ela assentiu.

\- Eu confio.

Beijaram-se somente tocando os lábios e mantinham os olhos abertos perdidos um no outro, e assim Sasuke forçou a passagem e deslizou para dentro enquanto Sakura apertava sua mão e colocava mais força no beijo.

Sasuke não soltava a mão dela, mas agora usava a mão livre para acariciar seu rosto, seu pescoço, seu corpo... enquanto distribuía beijos cálidos esperando que o corpo dela se acostumasse ao seu.

\- Somos um.

Ele disse beijando carinhosamente atrás de sua orelha e Sakura sorriu mediante as suas palavras.

Era assim que ela se sentia. Dois corpos se tornando um.

Era onde ela queria estar. Com ele, sendo dele.

Seu corpo relaxou, e Sasuke começou a se movimentar devagar.

Era a vez de Sakura observar o rosto dele marcado pelo prazer e ela gostou. E começou a senti-lo também e mexer seu corpo junto com o dele bem devagar.

A noite era calma, e uma brisa suave passava por seus corpos febris e só era possível ouvir o arfar dos dois.

Sasuke era paciente e sabia conduzir como uma dança.

Se visse o menor sinal de desconforto para ela, posicionava-se de novo como se trocasse o passo, até que visse a luxuria e o prazer nos olhos de Sakura de novo, transparente agora para ele quando o verde dos seus olhos se tornavam escurecidos.

Movimentavam a cintura, e as pernas de Sakura começaram a mudar e também buscar o seu melhor "passo".

Mudaram o ritmo da dança.

Agora era mais intenso e ritmado e Sakura jogou os braços para cima como da primeira vez que dançou e girou com Sasuke.

Girando. Era assim que se sentia.

Um giro de corpos que se uniam e se completavam em sua dança particular de prazer.

Outro passo da dança.

E agora Sasuke segurava firme em sua cintura estocando com um pouco mais de força e Sakura sorria e mordia os lábios ao sentir uma das mãos dele acariciando e apertando seu seio.

E o ato final veio.

Corpos abraçados e entrelaçados enquanto Sasuke só movimentava o quadril e Sakura marcava as suas costas com as unhas enquanto ofegava contra sua pele.

\- Você é deliciosa demais, Sakura.

Beijou mais uma vez e então se derramou dentro dela chegando em seu clímax.

Buscaram o ar juntos, com Sasuke encostando a testa no ombro dela até que se sentisse são de novo e rolasse de cima dela.

Quando olhou para o lado, Sakura tinha um sorriso aberto olhando para o céu estrelado.

\- Nós fizemos mesmo?!

Era uma pergunta retórica abobalhada.

Sasuke tocou o rosto dela. Sabia que era a primeira vez dela e que certamente ela não havia chegado ao seu ápice. Mas, estava feliz que mesmo assim ela parecia ter apreciado.

\- Você é linda.

Ela olhou para ele, tão profundo que parecia enxergar sua alma.

\- Obrigada, por tudo. – olhou para cima de novo mas desta vez uma lágrima escorreu – Por fazer eu me sentir viva.

Sasuke se aproximou dela apoiando no braço para secar seu rosto e depositar mais beijos em sua face.

\- Eu que tenho que agradecer a você, milady. Eu vivia perfeitamente bem, até te conhecer e então descobrir uma necessidade tão gritante dentro de mim que eu tenho de você.

Sakura puxou seu rosto para um beijo carregado de sentimentos.

\- Eu amo você, Sasuke.

Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Não precisa responder a isso. Eu não estou te pressionando, eu só queria que você soubesse o que eu sinto, e eu não quero mais negar e esconder o que eu sinto por você.

Ela disse com sinceridade. E ele agradeceu por isso.

Pegou a mão dela colocando em seu rosto e fechou os olhos um instante, antes de começar a distribuir beijos em seus dedos.

\- Vamos tomar um banho? – perguntou.

E ela concordou.

Tiraram as roupas e mergulharam na água morna aquecida pela noite quente e aproveitaram para se entregar a mais beijos e abraços.

Nunca se cansavam.

E em um beijo que se tornava mais quente, Sasuke nadou com Sakura até as pedras mais altas na margem, e sem aviso impulsionou Sakura para que se sentasse em uma pedra de modo que ainda ficasse com as pernas dentro da agua.

\- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou olhando para onde estava.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto – Você não achou que eu tinha acabado com você, não achou?

\- Sasuke o que você está fazendo? – ele colocou as mãos em seus joelhos e abria as pernas dela lentamente enquanto aproximava o rosto sem tirar os olhos dela e aquele sorriso provocante repuxando somente um lado dos lábios – Sasuke, o que você vai... OH CÉUS! OHHHH...

E assim ele continuou instigado cada vez mais ao vê-la se contorcendo chamando seu nome entre gemidos e murmúrios desconexos. Até que desta vez ela alcançou seu ápice.

E uniram seus corpos mais uma vez, desta vez houve um prazer mutuo até a sensação de plenitude.

O cansaço se abatia sobre os dois, deitados na capa de Sasuke e cobertos pela saia do vestido que Sakura não mais vestia.

Sakura já quase pegava no sono deitada no peito de Sasuke enquanto ele alisava seus cabelos.

\- Eu amo você também. – Sasuke confessou.

Sakura sentiu seu coração na boca e olhou para ele.

\- Você está falando sério?

Sasuke colocou uma mexa de cabelo dela atrás da orelha acariciando seu rosto em seguida.

\- Eu nunca falei tão sério. O que eu sinto por você, eu nunca senti por ninguém.

Sakura se esticou e beijou com toda paixão que podia. Era tudo o que ela mais queria ouvir. Tinha alcançado o coração dele assim como ele tinha alcançado o dela.

Mas, logo em seguida a ansiedade que seus pensamentos tinham em viver com ele e ter seu amor correspondido, também a levaram para uma realidade não tão confortável.

Deitou novamente a cabeça no peito dele e alisou seu abdome com a ponta dos dedos.

\- O que vai ser de nós agora? – perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. Talvez eu precise andar mais um pouco por aí até ter dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma casa para nós.

Sakura suspirou.

\- Ihha-Ucs não ficam...

\- Ei! – Sasuke se remexeu puxando seu queixo para cima até que olhasse para ele. – eu ainda não sei ao certo o que fazer. Talvez eu fique, talvez eu precise ir. Eu só sei que hoje, eu tenho a certeza do que eu sinto por você.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto dela.

\- Eu só tenho medo de te perder, e medo de que você me esqueça.

\- Eu nunca vou te esquecer – beijou a testa dela – e eu sempre vou voltar.

Sasuke puxou seus ombros de modo que ela ficou deitada em seu braço de barriga para cima.

\- Olhe para o céu. – ela obedeceu – Eu te prometo Sakura, que enquanto estivermos sob o mesmo céu meu coração sempre estará com você. E nós ficaremos juntos.

Ela contemplou as estrelas abrindo um sorriso.

E ficaram silenciosos, apenas se tocando e se conhecendo até ela sentir o corpo dele pesar sobre seu corpo dando sinal de que ele tinha adormecido.

Sakura lutava contra o sono. Ainda queria olhar para ele mais um pouco.

Aquele a quem ela pertencia e pertenceria para sempre, assim como ele pertencia a ela.

Acariciou seu rosto mais uma vez e o viu suspirar e uma calmaria tomar seu semblante, e sorriu singelamente sentindo o sono tomar seu corpo também.

\- Enquanto nós vivermos sob o mesmo céu, silenciosamente e fortemente eu vou esperar por esse dia. – sussurrou adormecendo.

.

.

.

.

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _E aí chuchus?_

 _Gostaram?_

 _Sim, eu citei "The Last" e "under the same sky" por que sou dessas sjisajisajisajijasS_

 _Se eu não tivesse esquecido de colocar títulos desde o início, esse capitulo quando pensei já tinha o nome de "3 promessas", mas vocês perceberam né jisasijjiajiajis_

 _Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ^^_

 _E bem, a fic ainda está dentro do esperado de 9 capítulos. O que quer dizer que de agora para a frente a treta começa..._

 _Me digam o que acharam ^^_

 _Um super beijo pra vocês e convido a conhecerem minha nova fic "Irmão do Itachi" (UA Colegial S2)_

 _Beijokas pra quem lê, e o dobro de beijokas pra quem comenta 3  
_

_;****_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era um pouco antes das 4 da manhã quando Sakura avistou a propriedade do pai.

Sasuke a acompanhara pelo caminho, sempre arrumando um jeito de se divertir às custas dela com suas brincadeiras sujas. Sempre arrumando um jeito de puxá-la pela cintura ou jogá-la contra as árvores para mais beijos afoitos.

Se não fosse isso, ela já estaria em casa ha mais tempo.

Mas agora, havia a advertência que já era quase hora de os empregados levantarem e começarem a preparar o desjejum.

E assim, adiantaram o passo.

A noite que passaram juntos fora a mais incrível da vida dela. Separar-se dele agora seria difícil.

Era perigoso levá-lo até tão próximo de seu pai e de sua casa, mas quando ele segurou em sua mão e andou com ela assim, como se fossem dois enamorados, Sakura não conseguiu pensar direito.

Queria viver assim para sempre.

Mas, ainda não queria pensar nas consequências do que uma relação assim implicaria.

No momento, ela só queria sentir a mão dele contra a sua, e regozijar com aquele olhar mais brilhante do que o luar que ele lhe direcionava.

Passaram pelos fundos do grande casarão, e Sakura foi até uma pequena janela, onde sabia ser o quarto de Tenten. Bateu três vezes e foi até a porta da cozinha, e esperou alguns minutos até que a porta se abriu em uma pequena fresta.

\- Oh céus, Lady Sakura. – a pequena ama levou as mãos à cabeça – eu mal dormi esta noite de tão preocupada, o seu pai perguntou pela senhorita e...

Tenten se calou e arregalou os olhos quando Sasuke saiu de trás da parede em que se escondia.

\- Está explicado. – olhou o rapaz de cima a baixo, concentrando em alguns pontos como o peito meio à mostra – está bem explicado.

\- Tenten! – Sakura a chamou tirando-a de seus sonhos.

\- Sim, minha senhora.

\- Vá na frente e faça algum sinal caso encontre alguém no caminho. – Sakura cochichou.

A ama assentiu e olhou mais uma vez para Sasuke que a cumprimentou com a cabeça e um sorriso e ela deixou mais um suspiro escapar.

Sakura revirou os olhos e deu um tapinha no abdome dele assim que Tenten se virou.

\- Você não tem vergonha? – disse em tom zombeteiro – se engraça para qualquer rabo de saia.

Sasuke riu e a pegou pela cintura girando mais uma vez encostando na parede.

\- Me desculpe. É meio que um dom.

Sakura revirou os olhos antes que ele continuasse, mas Sasuke segurou em seu queixo.

\- Mas, eu só sou eu mesmo e só tenho olhos para você.

E depositou um beijo tenro e doce em seus lábios.

\- Para quantas mulheres você já disse isso hein, senhor Ihha-Uc...

\- Para a única que conseguiu bagunçar a minha mente e deixar meus sentimentos conflitantes.

Ele olhava bem fundo no verde dos olhos dela que agora brilhavam mais que o Sol de verão, e algo a aquecia por dentro, e fazia seu coração disparar. – por favor milady, acredite em mim.

\- Eu acredito.

E desta vez ela o puxou para um beijo profundo e já com gosto saudoso de despedida.

Encostaram as testas e respiraram próximos para guardar o cheiro e o sabor um do outro, até que Sakura respirou fundo e se virou para entrar em casa.

Se esgueirou como uma gata de rua atrás pelos corredores para que ninguém a visse. Estaria perdida e desta vez não haveria explicação.

Conseguiu chegar até o quarto, onde Tenten acenava com excessivo nervosismo para que ela corresse e entrasse. E ela obedeceu.

As duas entraram no quarto e começaram a rir pela adrenalina que corria em suas veias.

\- Estás louca, Lady Sakura! – Tenten cochichou. – como chega em casa a essa hora?

\- Sim Tenten, eu estou louca! – caiu de costas em sua cama aos risos – eu não estou em meu juízo perfeito, não é?

Tenten balançava a cabeça incrédula com a amiga.

\- Não posso te culpar, afinal um homem daqueles...

\- Olhe só, eu a proíbo de colocar os olhos nele! – Sakura apontou o dedo divertida.

\- Claro que não, Sakura! Céus! – a pequena ama beijou os dedos cruzados enquanto jurava – eu juro que em toda a minha vida não olharei para nenhum homem seu.

\- Eu não tenho "homens" – sentou-se na cama – eu só tenho um e só quero ser de um.

Tenten observou os olhos de Sakura vagarem enquanto ela mordia os lábios segurando um sorriso denunciando alguma memória doce ou sentimento guardado.

\- A senhorita está mesmo enfeitiçada, não é.

Sakura a puxou para se sentar com ela e mesmo relutante pela intimidade que os outros empregados afirmavam que ela não tinha, ela se sentou. Sakura era sua amiga afinal.

\- Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Eu sequer pensei que houvesse um sentimento tão forte e imenso como eu sinto agora em meu peito. – segurou as mãos da amiga – Eu penso nele, eu quero estar com ele e fazê-lo feliz. E de alguma forma, o meu coração sabe que nossos sentimentos são mútuos.

\- Você tem certeza? Por que veja bem, ele é um homem sedutor, e um Ihha-Uc.

\- Eu não sei explicar, mas eu consigo ver isso nos olhos dele, Tenten. Os olhos dele não mentem para mim. Nossos sentimentos estão conectados.

\- Então, minha amiga. Saiba que isso é o que chamam de amor.

Sakura arregalou os olhos para amiga, que era sempre tão desatenta e sonhadora, ser agora alguém que tinha convicção no que dizia e parecia ter uma grande sabedoria e percepção das coisas, dizer algo deste tipo.

E assim ela sorriu.

De certa forma, seu coração agora aceitava o que já era obvio.

Sakura pegou Tenten pelas mãos e começaram a rir e girar. Tenten achou aquilo uma sandice, mas a alegria da amiga era contagiante.

As duas giraram até caírem zonzas na cama.

\- Lady Sakura. – chamou a ama – vocês...

Sakura puxou um pedaço da colcha de cetim que cobria a sua cama para tapar o rosto deixando somente os olhos travessos de fora escondendo um largo sorriso de uma criança que havia feito estripulias.

\- Oh, minha nossa! – exclamou Tenten tentando parecer seria, mas falhando com a empolgação estampada em sua voz – estás louca! Céus!

\- Sim, louca por ele! – Sakura confessou abrindo os braços.

Tenten se virou com a curiosidade latente em si.

\- Me conta como foi? – cochichou – ele é tão bonito sem roupa como é com elas?

\- Tenten! – Sakura deu um tapa de leve – deixe de ser abusada! E não, ele não é bonito sem roupa. É lindo!

As duas abafaram gritinhos em seus travesseiros.

\- Mas, agora deixe-me descansar nas poucas horas que me restam antes que tenha que enfrentar mais um dia com nossos hospedes. E se Ino souber que te contei primeiro como foi, ela me mataria.

Sakura já ia empurrando a amiga de cima de sua cama e Tenten saía resmungando, afoita para sanar sua curiosidade. Mas sua senhora precisava descansar, e nisso ela concordava.

Ela usou metade das poucas horas de sono que tinha, já que boa parte do tempo gastou pensando na noite que tivera, no seu corpo sendo tocado e sua virtude sendo entregue ao homem que amava.

Que amava...

Admitir fez o coração de Sakura não mais caber em seu peito. Mentir para si mesma a sufocava e prendia seu peito. Mas, agora estava leve e com o coração completamente preenchido e entregue. E assim ela dormiu.

Pareciam ter passado minutos quando Tenten entrou pela porta novamente com água quente para o seu banho, desta vez já com as vestes de criada.

E Sakura a xingou, nada digno de uma dama, por insistir que ela levantasse, mas era preciso.

Se banhou, e Tenten soltava risadinhas a cada marca no corpo dela resultado da noite que passou com Sasuke.

Escolheu um vestido vinho pesado de veludo de mangas longas, e optou por prender só uma parte do cabelo para que os fios róseos escondessem uma pequena marca em seu pescoço.

Descia para o café, cruzando os corredores e passando pela grande varanda do segundo andar do casarão de seu pai, olhando pelas colunas de curto espaço entre si, observando o dia que se mostrava ameno lá fora.

Mas quando olhou para frente, viu a rainha parada em seu caminho sorrindo para ela.

\- Bom dia, Vossa Graça. – disse ela respeitosamente.

\- Bom dia, Lady Sakura. – a rainha sorria para ela de uma forma tão falsa que nem no teatro mais mequetrefe a aceitariam. – Vejo que levantou cedo.

\- Sim, minha rainha. Sempre me levanto nas primeiras horas da manhã.

\- Faz bem. Há muito o que se fazer durante o dia.

Sakura sorriu para ela tentando não parecer forçado, mas estava sendo difícil, visto que a mulher a deixava nervosa.

\- Com sua licença, Vossa Graça. Irei tomar o meu café. – abaixou a fronte já se preparando para sair.

\- Pode ir. Coma bastante. Dará energia. – Kaguya mantinha o sorriso enquanto abanava a mão para que ela saísse. E Sakura obedeceu.

Mas antes de dar três passos, a mulher falou de novo.

\- Pode deixar que o seu segredo está guardado comigo. – Sakura paralisou enquanto Kaguya se aproximou mais dela até próximo de seu ouvido – eu tenho insônia, e nas noites que não durmo gosto de observar a lua banhar o céu negro com seu brilho. E as vezes vejo coisas interessantes. – Kaguya pegou uma mexa de fios rosados entre seus dedos e os analisou – como por exemplo, um jovem casal se agarrando como dois desavergonhados.

\- Minha senhora, eu... – Sakura se virou.

\- Não se preocupe. – interrompeu – o seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Já pensou se seu pai descobre que sua preciosa filha se agarra por aí como se fosse uma meretriz? Ou o Lorde Lee? – Kaguya colocou a mão na boca de forma teatral enquanto Sakura trincava os dentes e tentava se segurar.

\- O que Vossa Graça deseja? – criou coragem para perguntar.

\- Oh, minha flor – segurou em seu queixo – quero ser sua amiga e guardar seu segredo. Mas, na hora certa também quero que compartilhe alguns comigo...

A mulher de cabelos claros se virou dando uma risada gutural e caminhou para longe de Sakura, que quase cortava as palmas das mãos de tanto apertar devido a raiva e frustração.

Sabia que havia algo de errado nesta mulher. E agora estava em suas mãos.

Seu estômago dava voltas e a vontade de comer algo se foi. Mas, precisava continuar e ir para a mesa de café. Seu pai sempre fazia questão de ter os filhos ali, ainda mais na presença do Rei.

E assim, ela marchou até lá.

Cumprimentou a todos, e Naruto apertou sua mão em dado momento ao perceber que havia algo que atormentava a irmã.

\- Irmã, aconteceu algo? – falou para que só ela ouvisse.

\- Não. Não se preocupe, Naruto.

\- Sakura. – Naruto chamou mais uma vez apertando sua mão.

\- Depois conversamos.

\- O Sasuke te fez alguma coisa? – trincava dos dentes.

\- Não, não. Ele não. Sasuke é maravilhoso. – soltou o ar – eu estou sim encrencada, irmão. Mas, depois nos falamos.

Sakura cochichou e olhou para frente para que Naruto também olhasse na direção do pai que os observava.

O rei chegou, e eles se levantaram em sinal de respeito e depois que se sentaram o café foi servido. Sakura remexia em seu prato com ovos cozidos e pão de mel, mas a fome havia desaparecido. Optou por comer apenas damascos e uma ameixa até ter permissão para poder sair sem parecer muito suspeita.

Caminhava rápido pelos corredores na expectativa de chegar logo a seu quarto, mas ouviu seu nome ser chamado pelo irmão que corria para alcançá-la.

\- Sakura! – caminhou até ela já ofegando – podemos conversar agora?

\- Irmão, eu... Eu não sei bem o que dizer. – balançou a cabeça – minha cabeça está como uma tempestade de verão e estou perdida.

\- Me diga o que houve e poderemos resolver juntos.

Sakura olhou para os lados e puxou o irmão para dentro de seu quarto e trancou a porta.

\- Eu... bem. Eu estou apaixonada pelo Sasuke e me entreguei a ele.

\- Sakura... – Naruto balançava a cabeça passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

\- Ele também está. Eu sei disso.

\- Sakura, ele é um ótimo amigo, mas um péssimo partido para você, minha irmã. Ele é um Ihha-Uc e essa gente não...

\- Naruto – Sakura segurou em seus braços olhando para ele – eu tenho certeza. E se houver a mínima chance de eu estar errada, o que não estou, não me arrependerei de ter sido dele e nem do sentimento que cresceu dentro de mim.

Naruto a olhava apertando o lábio.

\- Acredita em mim. – sorriu para o irmão e ele pôde ver a certeza em seus olhos.

Naruto a puxou para um abraço.

\- Você é sempre teimosa, não é? E quando quer algo não há nada que a faça mudar de ideia. – beijou o alto de sua cabeça.

Sakura se desvencilhou do abraço do irmão.

\- Mas, este não é o real problema. O problema é que a rainha sabe.

Naruto arregalou os olhos - Mas, como?

\- Eu não sei dizer. Ela disse que me viu chegar junto com ele. Mas, irmão, agora eu estou nas mãos dessa mulher, eu não sei o que fazer, Naruto.

Sakura olhava para ele deixando o desespero que a assolava sair de seu peito sufocado.

\- Se acalme, Sakura. Nós vamos pensar em algo. Quando ela vier, nós pensaremos em algo juntos, tudo bem?

Sakura assentiu respirando fundo, e então Naruto a puxou para mais um abraço. Ela ainda tremia, e algo nele o fazia temer pela irmã também.

Gostaria de ser mais confiante para que ela se acalmasse. Mas, a verdade é que desde a chegada da Côrte, ele não tinha um bom pressentimento.

Quando se soltaram, Sakura sorriu e retribuiu o carinho do irmão.

Nada foi dito, e ele então saiu do quarto deixando ela remoendo seus pensamentos piores que cupins em madeira de moveis velhos.

Sakura passou o resto da manhã em seu quarto, não queria ter que encontrar ninguém, principalmente Kaguya.

Mas na hora do almoço, mesmo a contragosto decidiu ir, depois de Tenten aconselhá-la a comparecer para não levantar suspeitas.

Um cordeiro havia sido preparado com molho e especiarias. A carne era macia e suculenta, e Sakura tentou empurrar a comida para dentro. Mas, os olhares que Kaguya lhe direcionava com um sorriso inquietante só a faziam querer sumir.

Respondeu algumas perguntas do Rei sobre trivialidades, alquimia e dons de cura de sua mestra. E para as outras, Naruto com um exuberante sorriso tomava a vez da irmã, para que evitasse seu desgaste.

\- Com licença, Lorde Haruno. – uma das criadas se aproximou – o Lorde Lee manda avisar que hoje não poderá comparecer, mas amanhã ele estará aqui.

O estômago de Sakura que já não andava bem, conseguiu dar um outro nó digno de um bom marinheiro.

Havia esquecido do insistente Lorde Lee. Pelo visto, Naruto não havia conseguido persuadi-lo a desistir ainda.

Sakura fitou o irmão, e ele deu um aceno para que confiasse nele.

\- É uma pena que ele não possa nos agraciar com sua presença. Não é mesmo, minha filha? – perguntou o Lorde Haruno.

\- Sim, papai. – Sakura respondeu sem nenhuma emoção.

\- Uma pena mesmo, Lorde Haruno. – Kaguya falou com a voz mais doce possível o que causou estranheza a todos, e um arrepio em Sakura – ele é um Lorde tão simpático, de bom nome e posses. É um partido perfeito para sua filha.

\- Concordo plenamente, minha rainha. Já estamos acertando e em breve tudo será formalizado para um casamento. – respondeu o pai orgulhoso.

\- Será uma pena se nossa querida Lady Sakura não aceitá-lo.

\- O que quer dizer, Vossa Graça? – perguntou Kizashi Haruno já com o sorriso menor.

\- Não quero dizer nada. – bebericou seu vinho – mas, é que as vezes o coração de uma jovem pode levar a caminhos diferentes.

Kaguya bebeu mais de seu vinho e virou os olhos para Sakura que estava paralisada e sem cor a mesa.

O Lorde Haruno olhava com certa desconfiança os rumos daquela conversa.

\- Mas mudando de assunto, meu Rei. – Naruto interviu desviando o assunto– gostaria de conhecer nossas parreiras e vinícolas? Produzimos aqui o melhor vinho como pode perceber.

\- Oh, gostaria muito. – o rei respondeu com um sorriso – Vinho se tornou algo essencial na minha vida.

Naruto percebeu o olhar do rei que escapuliu para sua esposa. Provavelmente nem fora intencional, mas ele pôde perceber o motivo.

Sakura pediu licença da mesa, ainda sob o olhar de Kaguya, depois de empurrar o último pedaço do cordeiro para dentro.

Apertou a mão de Naruto em agradecimento, e se levantou dali.

Caminhava rápido, respirando fundo para tentar acalmar seus batimentos e seu estômago que quase jogava para fora o que ela havia lhe imposto.

\- Lady Sakura.

Ela parou ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado pela rainha.

Respirou fundo e se virou para ver que ela se aproximava, quase como se deslizasse pelo chão.

\- Esta apressada. Quase como se estivesse se escondendo. – disse a rainha sorrindo para ela ao chegar perto.

\- Não, minha senhora. Eu só estou indo para o meu quarto continuar meus estudos. – mentiu.

\- Menos mal. Achei que estivesse fugindo de mim.

Sakura não respondeu e só lhe deu um sorriso mínimo. E então Kaguya pegou sua mão.

\- Como disse, eu só quero ser sua amiga. – abriu um sorriso e Sakura retirou a mão devagar sem parecer rude.- Começamos errado. Me desculpe se eu te assustei, sim.

\- Não precisa se incomodar, Vossa Graça.

\- Não me incomoda, querida. Mas, seremos amigas – abaixou-se perto dela cochichando – e seu segredo estará a salvo comigo. Nós mulheres precisamos nos ajudar.

Sakura assentiu incerta onde ela queria chegar.

\- Não direi nada a seu pai. Mas, quero sua ajuda.

Sakura soltou o ar e se pudesse reviraria os olhos. Foi mais rápido do que ela pensava o momento que a rainha lhe pediria algo em troca de seu silêncio.

\- Diga-me o que precisa. Vossa Majestade. – ela quase cuspiu as últimas palavras, o que chamou a atenção de Kaguya.

\- Eu só quero que me leve para falar com Uzumaki Mito.

Sakura abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu não posso te levar lá, vossa Graça. Sabes que só causaria confusão.

\- É por isso que estou falando com você! – Kaguya elevou um pouco a voz, mostrando a mulher autoritária e mimada que era.

Sakura se calou. A raiva era pungente, mas ela não poderia irritar a mulher que poderia lhe prejudicar muito.

\- Se eu chegar lá sozinha – continuou a rainha – aquele bando de maltrapilhos ladrões poderão me atacar.

\- Eles não são maltrapilhos ladrões!

\- Ousa me questionar? – Kaguya respondeu de imediato, mas depois respirou e sorriu de novo para ela.- Escute, minha querida, eu sei que sou um pouco nervosa as vezes, mas eu só quero conversar com essa mulher e talvez discutirmos o perdão e dar paz ao meu coração. – colocou a mão no rosto dela – Sakura, eu quero me dar bem com meu marido, mas preciso apagar essa sombra que me atormenta. Por favor.

\- Vossa Graça, eu não penso que isso seja uma boa ideia.

\- Eu preciso tentar, Sakura. Eu preciso libertar meu coração, conversar com ela e nos acertarmos. Me dê essa chance.

Sakura não se sentia nada certa sobre isso. Mas, o fato era que ela não estava em posição de negar algo a Kaguya, visto que ela sabia seu segredo.

E se havia a mínima chance dela estar falando a verdade, talvez, só talvez algo poderia dar certo e esta história ter um ponto final.

\- Tudo bem. Eu a levarei. – disse sem nenhuma animação.

Kaguya a abraçou e Sakura sentia-se como um animal sufocado por serpentes.

\- Quando voltarmos, quem sabe posso persuadir seu pai a desistir do seu casamento com o Lorde Lee.

\- Como eu disse, minha Senhora, não se incomode comigo. Quando voltarmos, eu gostaria que esquecesse que eu existo.

Sakura fez uma reverência com o vestido e se virou para ir embora nem esperando a permissão da Rainha.

Se não estivesse encrencada, a vontade que tinha era de dar um soco com toda a sua força nessa mulher.

Mas agora estava feito um acordo com o demônio.

Talvez, os Ihha-Uc a odiassem depois. Pensar em Mikoto decepcionada com ela fez lágrimas começarem a rolar em seu rosto.

Mas, se sentia perdida. Se não levasse Kaguya até Mito, só os deuses saberiam o que essa mulher poderia fazer com eles.

Foi para o seu quarto e pediu para não ser incomodada dizendo que não se sentia bem.

Mas, ao fim da tarde, Tenten bateu em sua porta.

\- Lady Sakura, me desculpe. Mas a Rainha insiste e disse que sofreríamos consequências caso não lhe chamasse.

Era chegada a hora então.

Sakura concordou e disse a Tenten que logo iria. Ajeitou o vestido e encontrou a rainha do lado de fora sorrindo para ela.

\- Eu disse ao seu pai que vamos dar um passeio de garotas. – disse a rainha com seu enervante sorriso.

E as duas aguardaram o lacaio pessoal dela trazer sua carruagem.

\- Que demora, Zetsu! – reclamou a mulher enquanto o homem descia correndo para ajudá-la a subir.

\- Minha culpa, minha Rainha. Me perdoe.

O homem parecia ainda mais afetado com sua devoção a mulher que mal lhe dirigia o olhar. E Sakura dispensou a ajuda dele para subir.

Sakura não precisou dizer qual o caminho deveria tomar. E isso confirmou suas suspeitas de que Kaguya já sabia onde era o acampamento dos Ihha-Uc.

Em seu íntimo, torcia para que Mito não estivesse lá. Que hoje ela resolveria se apresentar com os outros, mas no fundo não tinha tanta esperança.

Quando chegaram, Sakura desceu primeiro e vasculhou o lugar para ver algum dos seus mais chegados.

Haviam poucas pessoas, provavelmente a maioria estava pelas ruas do condado tentando conseguir algum dinheiro com suas apresentações. Mas, de longe, viu Madara entrar em sua tenda falando com alguém.

Certamente Mito.

Sakura respirou fundo e acenou para a rainha que a acompanhasse.

Não desejava lhe dirigir a palavra, e por sorte a rainha não percebeu e apenas obedeceu.

As duas começaram a caminhar e Sakura pôde ver alguns dos Ihha-Uc pararem seu serviço de cortar madeira, lavar roupas e até mesmo fumar seu cigarro de palha, para ver as duas mulheres bem-vestidas passarem.

Sakura não era estranha a eles, mas a mulher pálida de longos cabelos brancos em uma pose real era.

As duas caminharam até a tenda principal, quando Sakura parou.

\- Senhor Madara. – chamou.

\- Estou indo. – ouviu a voz do homem vindo de dentro.

Sakura aguardou uns instantes que pareciam durar tempo demais até que o homem de largo sorriso saiu para encontrá-la.

Madara parou e seu sorriso se desfez quando olhou de Sakura para Kaguya.

\- Lady Sakura, o que significa isso?

\- Senhor Madara, a rainha insistiu para que eu a trouxesse até aqui. – Sakura respondeu não escondendo seu desgosto.

\- Sakura...

\- Então o senhor é o grande Ihha-Uc, Madara. – Kaguya se adiantou cortando o contato entre eles – eu sou a rainha Kaguya, e só gostaria de acertar umas contas com a mulher com quem se casou.

\- Olhe, minha senhora, minha esposa está em paz, e só queremos viver nossas vidas juntos. – Madara contrapôs.

\- Pois eu também só quero viver em paz, mas para isso preciso acertar minhas contas com ela.

\- Depois de tudo que fizeram a ela não há mais contas a acertar. – Madara subiu alguns decibéis.

Kaguya sorriu e torceu o pescoço.

\- Senhor Ihha-Uc, não sabes que não pode gritar com sua Rainha? Mesmo que não paguem seus impostos e surrupiem dinheiro do povo, ainda estão em nosso reino, sob nossas leis.

Madara não era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, nem aguentava que ferissem seu orgulho, e apertou os punhos pronto para dar aquela mulher uma resposta.

\- Deixe, Madara. – ouviu a voz de Mito saindo da tenda – é a mim que ela quer.

Mito caminhou para fora até parar um pouco a frente do marido de frente para a rainha.

\- Olá, Kaguya.

Kaguya sorriu. E pela primeira vez, Sakura viu um sorriso real saindo dela. E nem por isso era bonito.

\- Olá. Mito – cuspiu o nome – até que enfim eu te achei. Sempre insolente, sempre não me respeitando como sua rainha.

\- Eu a respeitaria como rainha, se você se comportasse como uma.

\- Ora, ora, quer me ensinar a ser rainha? Pensa mesmo que seria uma rainha melhor que eu?

\- Nunca quis ser rainha. Eu queria ser amada.

\- Amor? Então deve ser você que planta ideias imbecis na cabeça de meninas como Lady Sakura. – apontou para ela – que caiu nas garras desses saltimbancos ladrões e perdeu sua pureza.

Sakura apertou os punhos pela raiva que sentia com Kaguya tentando humilhá-la.

\- Lady Sakura é uma ótima pessoa que acredita no amor, ao contrário de você que é sempre amarga e nunca vai ser amada nesta vida.

\- CALA A BOCA! – Kaguya gritou e o restante dos Ihha-Uc já se aproximavam.

Kaguya se recompôs, e Sakura pôde ver ela olhando ao longe para Zetsu que lhe mostrava o cabo de uma espada sendo desembainhada.

\- Me diga, Mito. – Kaguya continuou – Madara quando casou com você, sabia que você era a puta de Hashirama? Que você se esfregava com ele nos fundos do castelo?

\- Nunca escondi de meu marido o motivo de ele me encontrar cheia de sangue jogada a sorte para que a morte me levasse. – Mito caminhou para perto dela – Nunca escondi dele que a noiva desequilibrada do homem que eu amava me jogou para nove raposas famintas. Ao contrário de você, que deve ter escondido de Hashirama que se deitou com o pai dele para que fosse você a noiva, e se vendeu para ser rainha. - gritou.

Sakura estancou em seu lugar.

O choque passou por seu rosto, mas pelo canto de olho viu os Ihha-Uc que acompanhavam a discussão consternados com aquela informação a mais. Até Madara parecia chocado com a revelação da esposa.

Sakura olhou para Kaguya que agora engolia a raiva e via vergonha estampada em sua face.

\- Guarde bem minhas palavras, você vai pagar por isso, Mito. Você vai me pagar. – Kaguya sibilou.

Mas Mito não cedia. Sakura viu ali uma força invejável, e entendeu por que ela sobreviveu a raposas e a um aborto. Mito era uma lutadora e era muito forte.

\- Sakura, vamos embora. - disse a rainha.

\- Eu vou ficar. – Sakura respondeu recebendo um olhar hostil. – eu darei um jeito de ir embora depois.

Foi firme. Preferia enfrentar a fúria de Madara a compartilhar uma carruagem com aquela mulher mesquinha e desequilibrada.

\- Pois fique. Você merece mesmo ficar nessa pocilga entre os porcos e rameiras lideradas pela puta vermelha.

Mito não se conteve e avançou até Kaguya derrubando a mulher com um tapa.

Kaguya se virou e uma pequena mancha de sangue era visível em seu lábio cortado enquanto ela bufava e trincava os dentes olhando para Mito.

\- Eu odeio você. E eu vou te destruir.

Ela se levantou e marchou até Zetsu, e todos observaram silenciosos.

.

.

.

.

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _A_ _cho que não né..._

 _E_ _ssa Kaguya é uma tosca_

 _Desculpem a demora_

 _Eu tinha escrito o capitulo e já tava pronto, mas viajei e não teria como postar._

 _M_ _as aqui estou._

 _E genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

 _VEMK migas, senta aqui , vamo conversar_

 _T_ _o vendo os reviews e talz_

 _T_ _o muito feliz com o que vocês me falam, mas me sinto na obrigação de avisar._

 _Como vocês perceberam, a treta começou e só tende a piorar... Para quem acomapnahou a novela Alem do Tempo, tem ideia do que estou falando._

 _Para quem não acompanhou, eu vou reforçar que vem drama._

 _N_ _ão acho que vão chegar a chorar, mas que fiquem avisadas que vem drama aí._

 _M_ _as não desistam de mim T_T_

 _A_ _fic está acabando.. T_T_

 _Outra coisa, Nicole, eu li seu review e dica_

 _E_ _u pesquisei antes de começar, em dois sites e estavam muito parecidos com o que me mandou. Mas, ainda vou ler com cuidado, por que sim, é muito confuso, e depois vou olhar com cuidado. Resolvi postar antes, pq até eu rever isso ia demorar muito para postar o capitulo que já esta atrasado. Vou olhar depois com cuidado, ok ^^_

 _Um beijo a todas vocês que leram e principalmente que comentaram ^^_

 _B_ _eijo especial para a Becca que fez aniversario essa semana S2_

 _B_ _eijos suas lindas_

 _;***_

Naquela noite provavelmente não haveria festa. Só histórias de demônios que visitam trazendo tormenta.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

.

.

.

Madara andava de um lado para o outro dentro daquela tenda mal iluminada, como um furacão silencioso tentando descarregar sua fúria em passos pesados.

Lá fora, Sakura ouvia o som do alaúde cortando o silêncio da noite que chegava sozinho em uma canção triste, se ela reconhecia bem, era a "A mãe que chora" que estava sendo dedilhada.

Não havia festa, e aquele era o único som que os aquecia por dentro junto à fogueira na escuridão que avançava.

Sakura gostaria de estar lá. Mas achou melhor ficar com Mito e Madara dentro da tenda principal, e receber toda a decepção dele.

\- Eu sabia que vir a este lugar nos traria problema – rosnou o homem.

\- Não tinha como sabermos, Madara. – Mito contrapôs.

\- Alguma coisa estava me dizendo que não era para virmos para cá, mas achei que era alguma dessas maluquices de quem tem os miolos soltos como a Mikoto.

\- Ela não tem miolos soltos! – Sakura disse, e se arrependeu no instante em que teve a atenção de Madara em cima de si.

\- Não ouse me contestar, minha cara – Sakura poderia jurar que viu um brilho vermelho em seus olhos marcados pela fúria – parece até que foi uma armação sua e do seu irmão nos trazer a este condado, seduzir o nosso povo, e então trazer o rei e aquela peste até aqui.

\- Madara, ela não... – Mito tentou intervir, mas foi interrompida.

\- Não a defenda, Mito! – levantou a mão para cortá-la – Sasuke foi um idiota. Ele que nunca se deixava levar por mulher nenhuma, caiu nos encantos dessa aqui – apontou com desdém para ela – e o pior é que ela fez todos nós gostarmos dela e achar que ela nos entendia e era como nós. E então nos apunhalou!

Madara bateu a mão na mesa e levou uma tigela de barro com água fresca se estilhar no chão e o líquido escorrer.

\- Eu nunca enganei vocês! – Sakura se colocou de pé. Sabia que não deveria, mas não suportava aquelas acusações injustas contra ela. – Eu nunca traria aquela mulher aqui, eu a detesto. – apertou as mãos e os dentes.

\- Lady Sakura, nós sabemos. – Mito deu um sorriso cálido de quem a compreendia.

Sakura olhou para ela e depois para o homem a sua frente – Eu nunca faria mal a pessoas que eu amei desde o instante em que conheci. Mesmo tendo meu pai, meu irmão e minhas amigas, eu sempre me senti deslocada, mas aqui com vocês – apertou os olhos – com Sasuke, eu senti que era o meu lugar.

\- Sakura...

Mito se surpreendeu, mas Madara mantinha-se firme e sem expressão.

\- Não pense que me engana. Ainda estarei de olho em você. – e assim saiu deixando as duas mulheres para trás.

Mito se adiantou e correu para abraçar Sakura.

\- Eu sei que você não teve culpa. Que nunca faria algo de caso pensado.

\- Eu juro senhora. Ela descobriu sobre Sasuke e me obrigou a vir até aqui. Mas ela jurou que não lhe faria mal – puxou os cabelos – eu sabia que não era verdade, mas ainda tinha o mínimo de esperança que ela se comportaria. Que tola fui.

Sakura tapou o rosto.

\- Não se culpe minha querida. – colocou a mão em seu rosto – Mais cedo ou mais tarde nos encontraríamos, ela nunca me deixaria em paz, essa mulher infeliz.

\- Você acha que o senhor Madara vai me perdoar?

\- Dê um tempo a ele. Madara é genioso, mas com o tempo quem sabe ele consiga.

Mito a confortou, mas sabia que ele era um homem difícil, ainda mais quando se sentia traído. Mas a pobre moça não precisava saber do gênio de seu marido, mais duro que um diamante lapidado.

Madara era um bom homem, mas não suportava ser contrariado e muito menos o gosto da traição.

\- Agora vamos a algo mais importante. – Mito se desvencilhou do abraço, segurando em suas mãos ainda suadas devido ao nervosismo – é impressão minha ou você estava pedindo a Madara para vir conosco?

\- Oh céus! – Sakura colocou as mãos nas bochechas quentes – eu disse isso, não disse? – Mito assentiu rindo do embaraço dela – é que eu pensei tanto no que me disseste... Sobre eu ser uma Ihha-Uc. E meu coração não cabe em mim quando penso em estar com vocês.

\- O Sasuke já sabe? – Mito perguntou com um sorriso cúmplice.

\- Não, eu não disse nada sobre isso a ele. – Sakura disse desconcertada – Não o estou forçando a nada, eu só pensei que poderia...

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele vai dizer que você não merece viver como nós – Mito e Sakura olharam para trás assustadas e encontraram a figura esguia de Mikoto se aproximando depois de uma entrada silenciosa – mas, ele vai explodir por dentro e depois vai aceitar.

\- Senhora Mikoto. – Sakura disse ainda surpresa, enquanto a mulher caminhava até ela e a abraçava em silêncio.

\- Olá, minha querida. – Mikoto respondeu olhando com certa demora a face da moça.

\- Senhora Mikoto, eu peço perdão pelo triste evento de hoje e eu...

\- Não se preocupe, minha flor – colocou a mão em seu rosto deixando um afago – eu conheço seu coração. Eu posso ver em seus olhos.

Sakura sorriu e a abraçou de novo. Tinha medo de ter decepcionado alguém tão doce e pura como Mikoto, e estaria disposta a se atirar ao chão aos seus pés para que a mulher a perdoasse. Mas não era preciso, Mikoto era como um ser iluminado, e era como se tivesse um poder em seus olhos capaz de enxergar a verdade.

\- Obrigada, minha senhora. – Sakura sorriu e ela sorriu de volta – eu só espero que Sasuke também me perdoe.

\- Ele vai. Não só a você, mas ele precisa encontrar o perdão – ela apertou os olhos – senão, nada vai dar certo e o caminho dele será sempre marcado pela dor e ódio.

\- Senhora... – Sakura estranhou os rumos daquela conversa. Mikoto parecia falar de algo que não condizia com essa situação.

\- Não é nada. – forçou um sorriso – eu só estou feliz que você não irá abandoná-lo.

\- Sim. Se Sasuke me quiser, eu estarei sempre com ele e com vocês. Eu vou ser tão feliz. – Sakura abriu um sorriso e fechou os olhos, sonhadora, enquanto se imaginava entre os Ihha-Uc, dançando, tocando seu alaúde e amando e sendo amada por Sasuke.

Mas, parou quando viu os olhos de Mikoto carregados de lágrimas.

A mulher a abraçou apertado. – Eu queria mesmo que fosse assim. – Sakura continuou sem entender, enquanto a mulher se afastava e secava algumas lágrimas que escorriam por suas maçãs – Eu fico feliz de termos nos encontrado pelo menos desta vez, minha flor. Só você pode ocupar o espaço vazio no coração do meu filho e fazer a vida dele ter sentido de novo. – Mikoto segurou o rosto da menina e depositou um beijo em sua fronte – Obrigada, Sakura.

Mikoto se afastou e o silêncio se fez, até que ela parou sob a soleira se apoiando na porta olhando para trás.

\- Mito, não é sua culpa. Não é culpa de nenhuma de vocês duas – as duas mulheres permaneciam caladas. - Está além de nós.

\- Senhora Mikoto... Não vá. – Sakura finalmente falou de novo e percebeu sua voz embargada. Sentiu uma necessidade muito grande tomar seu peito de não deixá-la ir.

Mas Mikoto apenas sorriu. – Não se esqueça da sua promessa, Sakura. – e assim saiu.

E o som do alaúde novamente tomou seu lugar.

Sakura esperou por mais algum tempo, mas Sasuke não chegava. Achou melhor ir para casa, ou seu pai poderia colocar uma recompensa atrás dela.

Evitou qualquer contato naquela noite com a rainha, e pediu para que Tenten mandasse chamar Ino. E assim, dormiu em companhia de suas amigas.

Sentia um aperto em seu coração, e uma necessidade de estar com as pessoas que amava.

Pela manhã, quando Ino se foi, mandou um recado a seu irmão para que se encontrassem no jardim, assim que chegasse. Mais uma vez evitava o encontro com a rainha e dispensou o café da manhã, mandando se desculpar por estar indisposta por conta de suas regras. Nenhum homem contestaria isso.

\- Minha querida irmã, não seria melhor estar deitada descansando? – disse o irmão ao vê-la sentada em um banco mais afastado do jardim.

\- Naruto! – abriu-lhe um sorriso largo e se aproximou para cochichar com ele – não estou na época. Eu só não queria encontrar aquela bruxa.

Naruto arregalou os olhos e depois riu balançando a cabeça. – Não me surpreende. – cochichou também – Se eu pudesse ter um poder, eu gostaria de me transformar em mulher às vezes para escapar de maus bocados como esse.

Os dois riram. Os anos se passaram, mas quando estavam juntos eram como as duas crianças sapecas que sempre foram.

Brigaram muito quando pequenos, mas agora eram irmãos inseparáveis.

\- Mas, me diga. Por que mandou me chamar aqui?

Sakura ficou séria e olhou bem fundo nos olhos do irmão.

\- Eu te chamei, porque quero te agradecer por ser o melhor irmão e amigo que eu poderia ter. – respirou fundo – e me despedir de você.

\- O quê? Como assim?

\- Naruto, eu quero ficar com Sasuke, se ele me aceitar.

\- Sakura... – passou as mãos pelo cabelo em sinal de irritação – eu te disse que Ihha-uc não ficam.

\- Eu sei, Naruto. E é por isso que eu vou com eles.

Naruto arregalou ainda mais os olhos de um jeito que não sabia ser possível.

\- Sakura, você não pode! Ele vai largar você, e você será mal falada!

\- Naruto! Fale baixo!

Naruto apertava os olhos e respirava fundo tentando se acalmar e abaixar o tom de voz.

\- E o nosso pai, Sakura? E eu?

\- Eu os amo muito, meu irmão. – tocou-lhe a face – você sempre será o meu irmão e melhor amigo. Não será fácil para mim, mas eu preciso tentar.

\- Sakura...

\- Se você tivesse uma chance de novo com Lady Hinata, você tentaria?

Naruto arregalou os olhos com a pergunta inesperada de sua irmã, tocando em uma ferida aberta que o incomodava muito.

\- É diferente, Sakura.

\- Diferente como? Você a ama mais que tudo e nunca a esqueceu. E tenho certeza que ela também nunca foi e nem será capaz de amar aquele homem como amou você. Eu serei da mesma forma, se me casar com Lorde Lee. – apertou as mãos dele – Por favor, irmão.

Naruto sorriu sem nenhuma alegria. Era bem verdade que se arrependia todos os dias de não ter tido coragem de lutar pela mão de Lady Hinata. Eles sempre se amaram, e com a ajuda de Sakura eles se encontraram por anos, até o pai dela dar a sua mão para outro.

E por mais que Naruto implorasse para que não o fizesse, o pai o repreendeu por estar irritando o Barão Hyuuga e ele acatou, desistindo do grande amor de sua vida.

\- Eu te invejo, minha irmã. Eu queria ter tido essa coragem de desafiar a todos e fugir com Hinata para bem longe. – balançou a cabeça – eu daria tudo por outra chance. Se eu tivesse, eu não desistiria dela por nada nem ninguém.

Olhou para a irmã que o aguardava em expectativa e a puxou para um abraço bastante apertado sorrindo.

\- Eu só quero que seja feliz, minha irmã.

Sakura soltou o ar, aliviada, e se viu em uma mistura de riso e lágrimas. Das piores partes de abandonar tudo, não ter mais seu irmão por perto era uma das piores.

\- Mas, Sasuke deveria honrar as calças e vir falar comigo, ora essa!

\- Ele não sabe ainda. Não conversamos. – abaixou a cabeça desconcertada.

\- Então como podes dizer que já está partindo, se nem sabe se ele quer ficar com você?

\- Sasuke é o amor da minha vida, Naruto. E eu a dele, eu sei. – deu alguns passos – mas, mesmo que ele não concorde agora, eu quero ir. Porque sinto que estar com os Ihha-Uc é o meu lugar.

\- Sempre teimosa como uma mula, não é?

Sakura fez algo nada digno de uma dama e deu um soco forte no braço do irmão que riu esfregando o local do golpe.

\- Mas, tudo bem. Eu tenho minhas implicâncias e ciúmes dele, mas eu sei que você será feliz. – disse ao parar de rir – Sasuke é um homem inteligente e digno, teria sido divertido ter um irmão como ele.

\- Oh, fico lisonjeado e emocionado ao ouvir isso. – os dois se assustaram olhando para perto do muro de plantas e viram Sasuke se aproximar com a mão no peito e um sorriso debochado. – eu sabia que você me amava, Naruto.

\- Sasuke! – Sakura disse abrindo um sorriso.

\- Você sumiu, milady.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, seu gatuno? – Naruto cortou o olhar entre eles antes que ficasse mais constrangedor.

\- Vim ouvir você declarar seu amor por mim – juntou as mãos como uma sonhadora moça recatada – confesso que esperava que sua bela irmã me dissesse isso, mas você até que é apresentável.

\- Ora, Sasuke! Vá para o diabo que te carregue! – o tom vermelho corava seu rosto.

\- Céus, Naruto! Como ousa tomar meu pretendente assim, eu sou sua irmã! – Sakura entrou na brincadeira teatral para ver Naruto mais irritado ainda, e agora era possível ver até um bico se formando em seus lábios.

Sakura desatou a rir.

\- Vocês dois se merecem mesmo! – respondeu furioso enquanto os dois riam.

Quando pararam, os três se entreolharam e Sakura manteve um sorriso saudoso para o irmão que a entendia naquele momento.

\- Eu te amo, Naruto. Você sempre será o melhor irmão do mundo, não importa quanto tempo passe.

\- Eu também a amo, Sakura. – Naruto a puxou para um abraço, e os irmãos ficaram assim por um tempo, até que sentiram os braços de Sasuke envolvendo os dois.

\- Eu também amo você, Naruto.

E os três caíram em risadas novamente. Principalmente quando Naruto começou a correr atrás de Sasuke que se esquivava dele.

Seria tão maravilhoso, Sakura pensou, se eles pudessem conviver juntos. Naruto e Sasuke eram improváveis amigos com nada em comum, mas ainda assim a amizade surgiu fácil entre eles.

Seria tão mais fácil e feliz se ela pudesse ficar ao lado do irmão e daquele que havia reivindicado seu coração. Mas, não era.

E sua decisão já estava tomada.

Naruto se despediu deles quando decidiu que era hora de dar-lhes alguma privacidade. Esta noite certamente dormiria ao lado da irmã, mas agora ela precisava dizer a sua decisão a Sasuke.

– Eu te esperei até o crepúsculo sumir, mas precisei vir embora. – Sakura disse quando Naruto se afastou. – Você soube o que aconteceu? – perguntou de cabeça baixa sem saber o que esperar dele.

Sasuke puxou o ar profundamente – Soube sim. – Sakura respirou e inspirou fundo algumas vezes pronta para começar a sua defesa, mas Sasuke falou novamente antes que ela proferisse qualquer palavra – eu sei que não foi sua culpa. Minha mãe me contou o que houve. Eu sei que você não nos trairia.

Ele segurou em seu queixo e inclinou seu rosto para um beijo tenro e doce. E Sakura sentiu o peso de seus ombros despencarem de seu corpo e suas pernas bambearem como se fossem feitas de seda fina.

\- Onde você esteve ontem? – ela perguntou enquanto os dois iam mais ao fundo do jardim para que ninguém os visse – Eu te esperei até o crepúsculo sumir, mas precisei vir embora – Sakura disse quando Naruto se afastou. – Você soube o que aconteceu? – perguntou de cabeça baixa, sem saber o que esperar dele. Sasuke puxou o ar profundamente – Soube sim. – Sakura respirou e inspirou fundo algumas vezes, pronta para começar sua defesa, mas Sasuke falou novamente antes que ela proferisse qualquer palavra – eu sei que não foi sua culpa. Minha mãe nos contou o que houve. Eu sei que você não nos trairia.

Ele segurou em seu queixo, e inclinou seu rosto para um beijo tenro e doce. Sakura sentiu o peso que estava em seus ombros despencar, e suas pernas bambearem como se fossem feitas de seda fina.

\- Eu estive na cidade, tentando arrumar algum trabalho aqui e ali, até que uma taberna me aceitou e fiquei em treinamento lá. Não pagam bem, mas descobri que se fizer algum malabarismo com as bebidas as gorjetas serão boas.

\- Trabalho? – Sakura perguntou sem esconder sua surpresa.

\- É. – pegou em sua delicada mão – eu não queria te contar até que encontrasse algo certo. – sorriu de canto – eu estou tentando encontrar algum trabalho, para que eu tenha condições de sustentar uma casa e ficar com você. Aqui.

O coração de Sakura dobrou de tamanho e seus olhos se iluminaram mais que mil vagalumes levantando voo.

\- Você ficaria por mim? – perguntou ofegante pelo turbilhão que se formava em seu peito – mas, Ihha-Ucs não ficam, não é?

Sasuke colocou a mão em seu rosto em um gesto doce – Eu ficaria por você.

Sakura se jogou contra o corpo dele e o agarrou pelos cabelos para um beijo profundo e carregado de sentimentos que foram retribuídos da mesma forma.

\- Eu não acredito que você faria isso por mim. – ela não conseguia tirar do rosto o largo sorriso e nem esconder seu encanto, a ponto de ver até um leve rubor na face dele. Imaginava que aquilo tudo era novo para ele também. – mas, em todo caso, eu não quero que faça isso. Mesmo assim, meu pai não permitiria.

Sasuke se assustou e depois ergueu o queixo olhando de cima para ela com soberba. – Você não quer essa vida. – balançou a cabeça se afastando – eu deveria ter imaginado.

\- Não é nada disso. – ela segurou em sua mão – eu não quero essa vida para você, porque eu sei que você não seria feliz assim. Você tem um espírito livre demais para ficar em um lugar como esse, fazendo algo que não é o que gosta. O seu lugar é o mundo, Sasuke. – Sakura se aproximou e colocou as duas mãos em seu peito – e é por isso que eu vou com você.

Sakura pôde sentir sob suas mãos o coração de Sasuke rufar como um grande tambor e aumentar à medida que seu sorriso também se abria.

\- Mas, Sakura – a realidade bateu sobre ele – você não pode largar tudo isso aqui e viver assim pelas estradas. Você é uma dama, e tem uma vida boa de empregados e luxos, eu nunca vou poder te oferecer algo assim.

\- Não quero nada além do seu amor, Sasuke. – beijou-o com carinho – eu só preciso de você ao meu lado.

Sasuke se deixou levar pelos olhos dela tocando seu íntimo, não precisava dar uma resposta. Aliás, com Sakura ele percebeu que nem sempre precisava dar alguma resposta, era só se perder em suas írises mais verdes que uma floresta inteira, e ela já teria qualquer resposta que quisesse dele.

E no momento, ela provavelmente via os olhos do homem mais feliz do mundo.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez. Desta vez sem vontade de parar.

Sasuke seguiu o caminho de seu pescoço de cheiro adocicado e macio, e alisava a pele de seu braço enquanto subia os dedos até alcançar seus seios. Sentia a pele de Sakura se arrepiar pelo leve toque e ofegar a cada novo espaço que ele tomava de seu corpo. Um beijo em seu colo, um aperto firme em sua cintura, dedos se emaranhando em seu cabelo.

Tudo a despertava e fazia deseja-lo mais.

E movidos pelo desejo se entregaram ali mesmo um ao outro.

Sakura nem soube dizer quando se viu sentada ao colo de Sasuke e ele deslizando para dentro dela, e suas unhas cravarem nos ombros dele com a instigante sensação.

Estavam viciados no corpo um do outro. E Sakura sentiu o rubor em suas maçãs ao pensar nisso, em como sentia seu corpo se agitar e pedir tanto pelo dele a ponto de ela se ver assim, ainda de roupas, mas se entregando a um homem.

Mas o prazer que sentia agora era grande demais para se importar com isso. E ver Sasuke a olhar com tanto desejo chamando o nome dela, fazia tudo ainda melhor.

Eram verdadeiros amantes envoltos em seu próprio mundo.

E isso deu tempo suficiente para que Zetsu se esgueirasse até a bolsa de couro que Sasuke carregava com seus materiais de malabarismo, que havia deixado do outro lado do muro verde que pulou para alcançar os jardins.

Zetsu havia ficado de guarda a mando da rainha para vigiar quando Sasuke aparecesse por ali, e como o cão de guarda que era, conseguiu ter essa sorte do Ihha-Uc aparecer e ainda deixar a bolsa escondida, facilitando sua escalada e o trabalho de Zetsu ao mesmo tempo.

E então fez o que a rainha mandou, deixando um pequeno embrulho escondido dentro da bolsa. Misturou-se às folhas e flores do jardim como se fizesse parte dele para sair dali e comunicar a rainha de seu feito. Faria de tudo por ela, mesmo que ela nunca o reconhecesse como filho.

Zetsu descobrira, através de uma velha parteira, já cega pelos anos e arrependida de seus pecados, que Kaguya havia tido um filho magro e fraco, e que mesmo tendo sido ordenada pela rainha a se livrar da criança, não teve coragem de fazê-lo, mas o deixou à própria sorte, dando-lhe o que comer de vez em quando.

Ela lhe disse que a rainha veio até ela prenha de um filho que não era de Hashirama, seu marido, mas sim do pai dele. Kaguya se deitou com ele antes do casamento, e pretendia dizer que o filho era do futuro marido quando soube de seu azar.

Mas Hashirama não conseguia se deitar com ela pelos primeiros anos de casamento, porque amava demais a puta vermelha Mito, e com o avanço da gravidez não havia mais jeito de dizer que o filho era dele. A velha mulher disse que Kaguya tentou se livrar de todo jeito da criança, mas ele insistiu em nascer.

Quando Zetsu soube de sua história, foi atrás da rainha para confrontá-la. Kaguya jamais o reconheceria como filho, mas disse que se ele fosse gentil e a obedecesse, ele poderia viver perto dela, com a condição de nunca revelasse sua origem.

Quando Mito gritou para todos sobre seu envolvimento com o pai de Hashirama, lá no fundo ele sonhou que ela pudesse dizer algo sobre ele. Mas, ela não disse.

Então, talvez se ele ajudasse a destruir Mito, os Ihha-Uc e até essa desavergonhada Haruno como sua mãe dizia, talvez ela o amaria, e finalmente teria uma mãe de verdade como sempre quis.

\- Escute o que eu digo!

Zetsu foi retirado de seus devaneios quando Kaguya gritou e deferiu um tapa em sua face.

\- Me desculpe, minha rainha. O que disse?

\- Limpe os ouvidos, então! – a mulher bufou – dois Ihha-Uc estão com o rei no salão de festas fazendo mesuras para aquele imbecil. É claro que estão tentando distrair lorde Haruno para que não saia daqui enquanto o outro fode a menina Haruno.

\- Eu devo ir lá e contar tudo? – Zetsu questionou.

\- Não diga asneiras! Não faremos algo tão simples assim. Eu quero esmagar Mito. – disse Kaguya apertando as mãos até quase sentir as unhas a cortarem, e então continuou – vá lá e chame um deles e diga que também quero me distrair, mas estou com dores de cabeça e prefiro ficar por aqui nos corredores onde há mais ar.

\- E qual deles devo chamar?

\- O de cabelos longos é claro. Itachi.

Zetsu fez o que Kaguya ordenou, e alguns minutos depois, apareceu acompanhado de um Ihha-Uc visivelmente desconfortável. Provavelmente ele soube do acontecido de ontem, e não queria estar ali, mas atendeu um pedido do irmão para distraí-lo do rei.

\- Mandou me chamar, vossa Alteza? – perguntou o rapaz.

Kaguya o observou antes de responder. Era um jovem belo, com músculos definidos e um peitoral invejável. Daria um ótimo amante com lábios finos e aparentemente macios.

Entendia por que algumas mulheres se atiravam nas camas desses Ihha-Uc, eram todos belos e naturalmente sedutores.

\- Mandei sim. Quero que me entretenha. – disse ela enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona trazida por Zetsu.

Itachi assentiu e retirou sua espada da bainha e se concentrou nos movimentos. Mesmo que estivesse absurdamente desconfortável com aquela mulher o olhando minuciosamente, precisava manter o foco e fazer uma apresentação digna de um Ihha-Uc.

Mas, antes que fizesse um segundo movimento, ela interrompeu.

\- Você tem um irmão, não é?

\- Como? – respondeu confuso.

\- Você tem um irmão. Mais novo. – ela mesma respondeu – Como é mesmo o nome dele?

\- Por que isso é importante, vossa Alteza?

\- Só curiosidade. – respondeu abrindo um sorriso displicente – Ah, me lembrei. Sasuke – colocou a mão no queixo como se tivesse se lembrado em um teatro mal feito – é ele que se enfia nas saias da Lady Haruno, não é?

Itachi guardou a espada e contraiu os músculos. Já esperava que algo do tipo acontecesse, assim que sua presença foi solicitada.

\- Eu não sei do que está falando, Vossa Alteza.

\- Ah, sabe sim – Kaguya se levantou e começou a andar em volta de Itachi, deslizando a mão em seu peito – Vocês Ihha-Uc fazem qualquer mulher perder a cabeça, eu sei disso. Confesso que eu mesma adoraria te arrastar daqui – cheirou seu cabelo e Itachi se manteve estoico – mas, eu sou mais controlada que a pobre menina Haruno que foi arrastada à força para os jardins e violada pelo seu irmão.

\- O meu irmão nunca faria isso!

Itachi se sobressaltou e Kaguya sorriu. Tentava confirmar que o irmão mais velho defenderia o mais novo.

Zetsu havia informado que o irmão de Sasuke, em uma conversa com um outro Ihha-Uc que sempre andava com ele, disse se preocupar muito com o irmão e seu relacionamento proibido. Que temia que as coisas desandassem por ele se envolver com pessoas de posses, mas que estaria disposto a tudo para salvar o irmão.

E com isso Kaguya decidiu se aproveitar.

\- Imagine se eu mandar Zetsu agora ao Lorde Haruno dizendo que sua filha foi arrastada para os jardins e ele a ouviu gritando. – Kaguya tapou a boca – Imagine só se ele encontra Sasuke abusando da inocente menina!

\- Meu irmão não é assim. Ele nunca forçaria nada.

\- A pobre moça que não conhece nada da vida foi iludida por um saltimbanco espertalhão de estrada que a usou. Talvez até tenha usado feitiçaria cigana para isso.

\- Pare com isso! – Itachi tentava se controlar, mas não suportava quando falavam de seu irmão. – o meu irmão ama aquela moça como nunca amou ninguém.

Kaguya colocou as mãos no peito em um falso compadecimento pelo que Itachi havia lhe revelado.

\- Tão lindo, não é. Vocês de baixa estirpe achando novamente que podem se relacionar com pessoas influentes. Mito fez muito mal à sua trupe, mesmo. – Kaguya caminhou até a murada do corredor que dava vista para a frente da propriedade – eu até acreditaria nisso, mas eu sei que vocês só querem nos roubar.

\- Nós não somos ladrões. – Itachi falou mais alto, mas logo assumiu novamente seu lado soturno – Nós não queremos nada de vocês! Chamarei Shisui e Sasuke e sairemos desse lugar para nunca mais voltar.

Virou-se e começou a se afastar deles.

\- Zetsu – disse Kaguya – vá chamar lorde Haruno e diga que ouviu Lady Haruno gritar por ajuda nos jardins. – Itachi estancou – e eu acabei de lembrar que meu colar de rubis e esmeraldas não estava em meu quarto hoje. Aquele que era da mãe de Hashirama que ele me deu no dia de nosso casamento e que vale uma fortuna. – levou às mãos a boca - Será que está na bolsa de couro do rapaz que atacou Lady Sakura?

Zetsu começou a rir e Itachi teve certeza do que estava acontecendo.

\- O que você quer? – perguntou entre dentes.

Kaguya sorriu.

\- Quero que me ajude a destruir Mito e Madara. – Itachi abriu a boca para questionar – ou seu irmão será denunciado, e quando mexerem nas suas coisas e do outro que está com Hashirama, também encontrarão brincos de diamantes, colares de safira e de ouro da falecida Lady Haruno nos pertences de vocês.

\- Nós não roubamos nada!

\- É a palavra de ciganos sujos que roubam e atacam mulheres, contra a de uma rainha. Eu tenho certeza que lorde Haruno vai exigir que todos os Ihha-Ucs sejam enforcados. – a mulher abriu os braços – de um jeito ou de outro, vocês não tem escapatória. Ou você me ajuda a destruir a desgraçada da Mito e o Madara, ou todos os Ihha-Uc vão se ver com o Lorde Haruno. Está em suas mãos.

Itachi fechou os olhos bem apertados, e sentia sua respiração pesada como se um búfalo tivesse se chocado contra seu peito.

\- Se eu te ajudar, eu exijo que deixe meu irmão em paz.

Kaguya sorriu para ele.

\- Prometo que eu não farei nada contra o seu irmão. – abriu a porta do quarto – entre, e eu te direi o que fazer.

.

.

.

.

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _E aí chuchus_

 _Não me matem ;.;_

 _Nem pela fic, nem pela demora_

 _Na fic, como EU JÁ AVISEI, vai ficar bem complicada a situação agora e gente... iasiaijasi to avisando_

 _Enfim_

 _Perguntas feitas nas reviews acho que foram respondidas ^^_

 _A minha demora, vou nem explicar muito_

 _Foi desde a ficar sem inspiração, sem computador, Olimpíadas, dedo do pé quebrado... e por aí vai._

 _Mas não briguem comigo_

 _HOJE É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO \O/\O/\O/_

 _Espero que tenham gostado. Ou não né_

 _Já que Kaguya não da sossego._

 _Beijokas lindas_

 _Até a próxima_

 _;***_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Peço encarecidamente que leiam mais ao final do capítulo ouvindo essa música_

 _The XX – Togheter_

 _._

.

.

 **Capítulo 9**

O entardecer daquele dia já havia chegado, e Naruto mandara arrumar uma cama no quarto de sua irmã. Assim que soubera de sua decisão de partir com os Ihha-Uc, decidiu que mereciam uma noite de despedida entre irmãos.

Ele e Sakura relembraram momentos de uma infância distante e de sua falecida mãe que enlouquecia com suas duas crianças ativas.

\- Lembras quando mamãe quebrou um vaso porque cortamos um vestido dela de seda vinda da China? – Sakura perguntou rindo enquanto segurava a barriga.

\- É claro que me lembro! Tive que assumir a maior parte da culpa porque você estava com medo, pois ela tinha te jurado uma surra da próxima vez que aprontasse.

Sakura desatou a rir com gosto, ainda mais quando viu a cara de indignação do irmão com bochechas infladas como um sapo.

\- Você sempre me salvando, não é irmão? – disse quando parou de rir e fez um carinho em seu ombro.

Os dois ficaram calados por um tempo, sem ter muito que dizer.

\- Sentirei sua falta, Naruto... – Sakura disse olhando para o teto e sentindo lágrimas escorrerem facilmente por sua face.

\- Eu também, irmã.

\- Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Eu sinto tanto... – Sakura se apoiou no braço para olhar para o irmão.

\- Não sinta. As coisas tinham que ser desse jeito. Ou você se arrependeria. - segurou a mão da irmã – eu admiro sua força, minha irmã. Admiro tudo o que está fazendo, e eu a invejo tanto por isso.

\- Você é forte, meu irmão. Só tem que descobrir essa força dentro de você.

Naruto riu bufando e balançando a cabeça como se lembrasse de algo.

\- Hoje estive na cidade, e sabe quem apareceu? – Sakura ergueu os olhos em expectativa – o velho Sarutobi. Eu sei, ele não bate bem das cacholas, mas ele segurou meu braço e começou a gritar "Ashura, pare Indra. Só o seu instinto, a força da flor e o laço com Indra vão parar a deusa da Lua. Você é o mais forte.".

Sakura olhou para ele e apertou os olhos.

\- O quê?

Naruto deu uma breve risada. – É, eu sei que não faz o menor sentido. – suspirou – mas sabe que é a primeira vez que vi uma sobriedade assustadora nele. E eu não faço ideia do que ele queria dizer, ou quem eram essas pessoas. Mas, eu senti que era algo que realmente era para mim, mesmo eu não me sentindo nem um pouco forte. – suspirou – Mesmo eu não me chamando Ashura.

Sakura ficou calada e pensativa por um tempo, enquanto apertava os dedos um nos outros.

\- Ora, no que estás pensando? – Naruto perguntou balançando seus cabelos – não era para te assustar.

Sorriu para ele. – Não estou assustada. É só que... – desviou os olhos um instante – é só que me lembrei da senhora Mikoto e algo que ela me disse. Mas não importa – pulou sobre o irmão dando socos nele como uma selvagem – você merece um castigo antes que eu parta.

E assim, os dois começaram uma briga infantil entre irmãos. Naruto sempre reclamava dos socos de sua irmã que, por mais delicada que fosse, quando fechava o punho ele sempre saía com marcas arroxeadas espalhadas pelo corpo.

Os dois riram, brincaram e se divertiram até tarde daquela noite.

Aquele momento entre eles era necessário, o tempo entre irmãos estava chegando ao fim.

Naruto já havia dormido com o avançar da madrugada, e Sakura acordou ao ouvir um barulho de pequenas pedras sendo atiradas estalando em sua janela. E mesmo estando assustada, caminhou até o som e olhou de esguelha para ver o que se passava.

Era Sasuke mais uma vez. Tapou a boca e ele fazia sinal para que ela descesse.

Sakura ainda achava aquilo uma loucura, mas sinalizou que em breve desceria.

Vestiu um vestido de pano grosso vermelho, com apenas o tronco branco e alguns detalhes nas bordas também brancos e desceu.

A névoa da noite era densa, e Sakura se abraçou para evitar o vento frio.

\- O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora? - perguntou a Sasuke que, antes de qualquer resposta, a puxou pela cintura e roubou-lhe um beijo.

\- Tive saudades, milady. - sorriu de canto.

\- Sasuke. - sabia que não era verdade. Mesmo pelo pouco tempo, de alguma forma Sakura via em seus olhos, mais negros que aquela noite, que algo o afligia, já sabia lê-los completamente.

Sasuke soltou o ar e segurou as mãos dela - Eu segui Itachi até aqui.

\- Aqui? Como assim?! - perguntou confusa.

\- Eu o encontrei hoje e o chamei para treinar comigo, mas ele agiu de um jeito tão estranho. Sem dizer nada, ele alisou meu cabelo e desceu as mãos até parar os dedos em minha testa. Ele nunca fez isso. - balançou a cabeça - era como se ele quisesse me dizer algo, mas não disse - olhou para além de Sakura - então eu o observei e vi quando ele saiu e veio até aqui.

\- E você viu o que ele veio fazer?

\- A princípio pensei que ele teria vindo atrás de você, mas então depois de algum tempo - se aproximou diminuindo ainda mais o tom de voz - o rei saiu junto com ele.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com as mãos, consternada com a informação.

\- Onde você acha que eles foram?

\- Eu não sei - Sasuke balançou a cabeça - mas tem alguma coisa errada nessa história.

Sakura pensou ainda chocada com a virada dos fatos que acabara de saber. Pensou um pouco e apertou os nós dos dedos.

\- Vamos atrás deles e ver o que está acontecendo.

\- Está tarde, não quero que fique andando por aí. E seu pai pode desconfiar.

\- Não importa. Eu já me decidi em ir embora, se esta é a hora, então que seja. - apertou os punhos - Itachi é minha família agora.

Sasuke arregalou os negros olhos e depois o sorriso, e então puxou o rosto dela para mais um beijo.

\- Vamos. - pegou em sua mão e começou a puxar.

Sakura o seguiu, e olhou uma última vez para trás.

Os dois caminharam apressados por entre as densas arvores que alcançavam os céus. Esgueiravam-se em pequenos barulhos que poderiam significar a aproximação de alguém e aproveitavam os esconderijos e se dedicavam a beijos desejosos típico de jovens amantes.

Em certo ponto vagavam pela penumbra já desistindo de encontrar qualquer coisa, até que Sakura parou de supetão, fazendo com que Sasuke batesse em suas costas. Itachi apareceu por detrás de uma grande árvore.

\- O que fazem aqui? – perguntou.

\- Nada. – Sasuke respondeu e Sakura olhava entre os irmãos que se mantinham em silêncio.

Sasuke sustentava um olhar feroz e desafiante como de um lobo negro pronto para o ataque e Itachi mantinha-se taciturno.

\- Onde você esteve irmão? – Sasuke perguntou.

\- Ocupado.

Sasuke comprimiu os olhos e bufou. Sakura resolveu intervir.

\- Itachi, nós só estamos preocupados com você. E – engoliu seco – eu te vi saindo de minha casa... e contei ao Sasuke.

Sakura achou melhor assumir a culpa da perseguição, para evitar um mal-estar entre eles.

Itachi sorriu triste olhando para baixo. Suspirou e então a respondeu.

\- Se me viu, deve ter visto o que fui fazer – Sakura assentiu – pois, fui o porta-voz de um encontro às escuras entre ele e a senhora Mito.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, e Sasuke se viu entortando o pescoço. Desde quando seu irmão tinha tal intimidade com Mito ou com o rei.

\- Eles, estão juntos? – Sakura perguntou e ele assentiu

\- Isso é loucura! – Sasuke disse. – Se Madara ou aquela rainha souberem...

Ninguém falou nada por alguns instantes, digerindo a informação.

– Pois se querem saber, eu acho que ela está certa. – Sakura virou-se para ele – eles precisam conversar e se for o caso de lutarem pelo amor que ainda sentem, eles tem a minha benção.

Sakura disse estufando o peito e desafiando qualquer um dos dois a contestá-la. Mas, o sorriso que Sasuke abriu a desarmou.

\- Eu não poderia concordar mais, milady.

E ela sorriu sentindo o rosto esquentar.

\- Mas, me esclareça, por que justo você Itachi, foi escolhido para ser o mediador?

Itachi deu de ombro depois de algum tempo. – Mero acaso. – e sorriu para eles – por que vocês não aproveitam o tempo de vocês? Deixem os dois conversarem e se resolverem, tudo bem?

\- Itachi, eu não estou confortável com isso eu prefiro ficar do seu lado. – Sasuke deu um passo à frente.

Itachi o olhou por alguns instantes, puxou o ar e então abriu um sorriso para ele.

\- Talvez na próxima vez.

E se virou levantando a mão e se despedindo deles.

\- Itachi! – Sasuke chamou, mas ele não respondeu. – Itachi!

\- Sasuke, se acalme. Confie no seu irmão – Sakura disse – ele disse que está tudo bem. Fiquemos calmos.

\- Não sei, Sakura... Não estou muito certo disto. Ainda sinto que algo está errado.

\- Ei! – Sakura puxou seu rosto aflito e segurou entre as mãos – tudo ficará bem. Seu irmão tem tudo sob controle, e eu estou aqui com você.

Sakura sorriu, e com um olhar digno de uma fera que brinca com sua caça, depositou beijos leves no pescoço dele, e depois o abocanhou.

\- És uma perdição, milady.

\- Só estou lhe devolvendo o que faz comigo.

E assim Sasuke passou as mãos por suas coxas e a subiu em seu colo agarrando-o com as pernas pela cintura e saiu com ela dali para um lugar mais reservado e ficaram alheios ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Longe dali Hashirama e Mito discutiram, brigaram por atitudes não tomadas e palavras não ditas. Mas, no fim a saudade os consumia e os dois se entregavam ao desejo dos anos afastados e a paixão que sentiam.

Mito ainda estava vestida, mas com seios amostras cavalgava sobre Hashirama que tomava seu pescoço com beijos cálidos e desejosos.

Ele se sentia inebriado e em um êxtase sem igual. Estava vivo de novo.

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – apertou os quadris dela e estocou com força para dentro da mulher que sempre amou.

Mito gemia e chamava seu nome. Cravou suas unhas no peito do homem de meia idade, mas ainda belo, e chegou ao seu ápice.

Quando ele também se satisfez, se abraçaram e se acariciavam tentando gravar a textura da pele um do outro.

\- Eu a amo, Mito. Sempre te amei. – Ele confessou alisando os longos cabelos vermelhos dela.

\- Eu também nunca te esqueci, meu amado. – beijou seus lábios de modo tenro.

Estavam absortos no momento que compartilharam, e sentindo todo o amor que guardaram por tanto tempo.

\- Então é assim que me agradeces por todos esses anos, Mito? – Madara gritou surgindo por entre as arvores que os escondiam.

\- Madara?! O que faz aqui? – Mito respondeu se levantando e ajeitando suas roupas.

De trás de um Madara com as feições torcidas pela fúria, surgiu Kaguya, com um leve sorriso plantado nos lábios finos.

\- Sua maldita! – Mito gritou caminhando na direção dela.

\- Maldita é você! – Madara se pôs a frente dela – Maldita és tu que usaste o meu amor, o meu nome... usou a mim!

\- Madara, eu não queria que as coisas terminassem desta forma, eu não posso dizer que não fui feliz ao seu lado, mas nunca escondi meu amor. – Mito falava com ele tentando acalmá-lo.

\- Todos esses anos... E na primeira oportunidade você pula para os braços dele, mesmo depois de tudo que fizeram com você! – Madara agarrava os cabelos e cuspia as palavras olhando para Hashirama. – O que vai fazer com ela desta vez? Vai usá-la e descartar de novo? Vai dá-la a tigres desta vez ao invés de raposas?

\- Eu não vou permitir que nenhum mal seja feito a Mito. – Hashirama respondia da forma mais calma possível as palavras ásperas de Madara.

\- Meus parabéns, ó grande rei – bateu palmas – tens o poder. Você venceu. – Leve-a! – apontou para Mito e depois caminhou até ele – e use como a sua puta pessoal.

O som de um soco se ouviu. – Nunca mais fale assim da mulher que eu amo!

Mito levou as mãos à boca, enquanto Madara levantava o rosto cuspindo sangue.

\- Você vai me pagar, Hashirama.

E então Madara partiu para cima do rei.

Os dois trocaram socos. Hashirama fora um soldado de guerra em tempos antigos, e Madara tinha a destreza e astúcia de um Ihha-Uc.

A luta dos dois era violenta.

Mito gritava implorando para que parassem, enquanto Kaguya apenas assistia ainda com sorriso nos lábios.

Em certo momento, em que Hashirama chutou um tronco de madeira arremessando contra o peito de Madara, ele cambaleou para trás caindo de joelhos bem próximo de Kaguya.

A mulher olhou para ele como se sentisse pena e abaixou o braço. Da longa manga de seu vestido branco deslizou uma espada. Madara olhou para ela consternado, e ela assentiu o incentivando.

\- Ele terá tudo outra vez, e você nada. – balançou a cabeça em um falso pesar.

E então Madara pegou a espada.

A fúria em sua face era tão grande que era como se tingisse o negrume de seus olhos de vermelho sangue. E então ele avançou com tudo em Hashirama cravando a espada em sua costela.

Hashirama havia conseguido desviar no último segundo o rumo certo de seu coração.

Mito caiu de joelhos gritando e chorando. – Não!

Madara ainda estava chocado e Hashirama urrava de dor segurando o ferimento com uma mão enquanto se apoiava na outra.

\- Guardas! – Kaguya gritou o mais alto que pôde – Socorro! Guardas! Aqui!

Uma quantidade considerável de homens do rei apareceu logo depois, e junto a eles o Conde Haruno e mais alguns importantes homens do condado que ficaram para trás, procurando em outras direções que não aquela.

Foram chamados instantes antes, por um soldado fiel a Kaguya que o instruiu a busca-los em sua direção, e assim poder a ouvir gritar.

Kaguya desatou a chorar se apoiando nos braços do Conde.

\- Prendam esse homem! – ela apontou para Madara – ele está tentando matar a mim e ao rei.

O Conde e os guardas olharam para a espada banhada com sangue na mão de Madara, enquanto o rei estava caído agonizando.

Madara então olhou da espada em suas mãos para Kaguya e dela para Hashirama entendendo então a arapuca que havia caído.

\- EU ODEIO VOCÊS! – avançou contra ela – MALDITOS!

Vários guardas se adiantaram e imobilizaram Madara. Não pouparam socos e chutes a ele.

Hashirama foi socorrido às pressas já entregue a inconsciência pela perda considerável de sangue. Enquanto Kaguya permaneceu ali com o rosto manchado de falsas lágrimas e um sorriso que ela tentava esconder, mas quando se virava para Madara ou Mito, ele estava lá.

Virou-se mais uma vez para os presentes que ficaram ali.

\- Senhores, - usou a voz mais embargada que pôde – eu estou devastada com esse ataque, mas ficarei aqui em nome de meu marido, o Rei, por que eu sei que ele ia querer ser firme. Vocês todos viram o que esse homem e sua concubina fizeram com seu Rei – soluçou – Eles precisam ser punidos!

Alguns presentes concordaram, comovidos pela dor de uma mulher.

\- Esta mulher já havia me ameaçado e me batido – apontou para Mito – mas eu a perdoei, por que não queria me indispor com o Senhor Conde, já que ele os contratou para nos divertir – o Conde Haruno engoliu seco - Mas, eu mandei que os investigassem e pelo que viram, eles nos odeiam e planejavam nos matar!

Kaguya chorava ainda mais e os que ainda não estavam convencidos, sentiram a gola de suas vestes apertarem. Seria um desastre, até mesmo um mau agouro, se o rei morresse nessas terras.

\- Desde o primeiro dia eu não gostei da chegada desses Ihha-Uc. – disse um homem de corpo avantajado. Um agiota da cidade, que estava tomado de ciúmes por ser pretendente da senhorita Mei e a viu cair nos encantos de um deles.

\- São ladrões perigosos. – disse outro de quem Sasuke arrancou até as ceroulas em um jogo de gamão.

\- Dizem que as mulheres têm doenças no corpo e na mente. – disse outro que tentou agarrar uma bela Ihha-Uc, que o acertou bem no meio das pernas para se defender.

E assim, outros relatos surgiam sobre como os Ihha-Ucs eram indesejados e perigosos.

Kaguya sabia o que estava fazendo. Havia mandado Zetsu ouvir aqui e ali pelo condado as queixas de pessoas que estavam insatisfeitas com os Ihha-Uc e reuni-los para testemunharem a tentativa de assassinato do rei.

\- São ciganos imundos que não deveriam existir!

Um deles cuspiu no chão ao dizer sua conclusão carregada de um desprezo irracional.

E Kaguya, de costas para os ouvintes, enlargueceu seu sorriso para Madara amarrado, caído ao chão com os olhos carregados de todo o ódio do mundo, antes de se virar para as testemunhas com seu rosto travestido de justiça.

\- Tens razão, nobre senhor. Infelizmente, eu não vejo outra saída. – abaixou a cabeça e depois olhou para os dois – eles são perigosos demais para estarem entre homens de bem.

\- Amanhã os prenderemos e condenaremos, então. – o capitão da guarda disse.

\- Para que esperar? – Kaguya se adiantou – pelo que soube de minhas fontes, eles já estão violando donzelas – olhou para o Conde Haruno sugestivamente – e pretendem pegar algumas crianças do vilarejo, para trabalharem para eles, e até usarem em seus feitiços.

Os homens ficaram assustados e concordaram que alguma coisa precisava ser feita.

\- Sendo assim, eu Rainha Kaguya Senju sentencio os Ihha-uc a morte.

Madara e Mito xingaram e tentaram argumentar. Ele até mesmo implorou para que seu povo fosse absolvido e somente ele pagasse o preço, mas de nada adiantou.

Homens do rei marcharam para o acampamento, e quando lá chegaram uma execução sem julgamento começou.

Os Ihha-uc não tinham armas.

Kaguya obrigou Itachi a pegar toda e qualquer arma que ali tivesse e entregar a Zetsu antes mesmo de todo o seu teatro, assim que levou o rei ao encontro de Mito.

Os Ihha-Uc até tentaram lutar, mesmo que só com os punhos, mas antes do amanhecer não havia mais cantoria, nem risadas, ou som de pés batendo ao chão movidos pela dança... Não havia mais vida lá.

Tudo era fogo e destruição.

Quando Sakura finalmente encontrou Sasuke, ele estava de joelhos caído ao chão. Olhava paralisado para tudo aquilo.

Eles voltavam para o acampamento depois de passarem um tempo escondidos fazendo amor, foi quando Sasuke viu fumaça demais para aquela hora da madrugada no acampamento e começou a correr deixando Sakura para trás.

Por mais que ela pedisse para que a esperasse, ele apenas correu sumindo na escuridão.

Agora ela o via ali, caído, quebrado, agarrado aos cabelos e se balançando enquanto chorava.

Sentiu lágrimas tomarem seu rosto e a boca se abriu. Caminhava pela destruição e pelos corpos jazidos ali, reconhecia vários dos rostos, caídos e manchados de sangue. O artesão que fez seu alaúde, Shisui, uma das harpistas da trupe...

Sakura correu. Seu corpo se moveu sem pensar muito.

Passou pelas cortinas arrancadas da tenda que pegavam fogo, e parou se abraçando e chorando muito.

O corpo de Mikoto estava caído ali sobre as pernas do marido.

Ela se recusava a acreditar que aquele corpo sem vida era da mesma mulher que ela amou desde o primeiro instante que conheceu, era o fim de uma doce criatura como aquela. Quem teria feito algo assim?

Tocou o rosto dela, implorando para que acordasse, mas os olhos vidrados indicavam que ela nunca mais a veria.

Passou a mão pela face da mulher e fechou seus olhos para que assim ela pudesse partir.

Sasuke ficaria devastado.

Ela saiu da tenda o procurando, mas não o via em nenhum lugar.

\- Sasuke! – gritou, mas não houve resposta.

Sasuke havia empunhado uma espada que algum dos responsáveis deixou cravada no peito de uma senhora de idade avançada e movido pela raiva pensou que poderia encontrar o culpado ainda por perto, e então se colocou a correr até os pulmões doerem em busca de ar, caçando quem quer que fosse que poderia ter feito aquilo, mas parou quando viu alguém a beira de um riacho. Itachi estava parado ali de costas para ele sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

\- Itachi, você está vivo! Por favor... eu não entendo... diga-me! – Sasuke suplicava desesperado e desconexo.

\- Eles estão mortos. – Itachi interrompeu sem se virar – apenas isto.

\- O que foi que aconteceu? Os Ihha-Uc, nossos pais... O que houve aqui?

\- Foi tudo por minha culpa. – Itachi respondeu e Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

\- O quê?

\- Eu precisava de dinheiro. – Itachi bateu a mão em uma bolsa – eu os vendi a Kaguya.

\- Não, Itachi... – a voz embargada de Sasuke já se fazia presente – a nossa mãe, nosso pai...? Não pode ser... Você...

\- Eles morreram por minha causa, Sasuke. Então se quiser odiar alguém, odeie a mim. – Itachi continuava a falar sem esboçar reação alguma.

O torpor tomava conta de Sasuke, e um zunido estridente em seus ouvidos o deixaram zonzo. Era surreal demais para ele.

\- Ontem quando você foi falar com o Rei... – Sasuke ainda não conseguia acreditar na confissão do irmão. Mas, admitia que a dúvida se abatia sobre ele agora que ligava os fatos.

\- Eu fui combinar com o Rei e sua guarda um ataque. Eu estava cansado dos Ihha-Uc, de viver sendo odiado por todos. Eu queria ser normal, morar em um lugar para sempre e ser rico.

Itachi dizia com uma frieza assustadora, enquanto Sasuke se sentia cada vez mais despedaçado por dentro.

Sua família estava morta, e o culpado era seu irmão por um mero capricho de um jovem mimado?!

Estava sendo demais para ele lidar.

\- Eles não lutaram porque eu tirei as armas deles. – Itachi disse, e Sasuke realmente não se lembrava de ter visto nenhuma arma nas mãos dos mortos.

\- Por que, Itachi... – Sasuke chorava. A raiva tomando cada fibra de seu ser.

\- Porque eu quis. – Itachi gritou e se virou. – Eu estou cansado de ser usado como animal fazendo mesuras, cansado dos Ihha-Uc, cansado de ser filho de uma aluada, cansado de você!

Itachi caminhou para cima de Sasuke que tentava segurar a espada mais firme mesmo que tremesse de dor e raiva e a levantou.

\- Não... Não...

\- Seu frangote! Estou cansado de você tentar me imitar!

\- Por favor, Itachi... – Sasuke chorava copiosamente.

\- Me odeie! – Itachi falou e deu um tapa na lateral do rosto de Sasuke que tropeçava tentando se afastar – Reaja, e me odeie! – mais um tapa e outro tropeção que fez Sasuke girar nos calcanhares – você nunca aprendeu a ser homem de verdade. – um empurrão – Eu devia ter matado você também – Sasuke caiu no chão, mas logo se levantou, sentia algo dentro de si quebrando – ME ODEIE!

E por mais que visse algo de hesitação nos olhos de Itachi, Sasuke levantou a espada gritando e então atravessou o abdome do irmão que caiu de joelhos cuspindo sangue.

\- Eu nunca vou te perdoar! – Sasuke gritava aos prantos enquanto Itachi respirava com dificuldade. – EU ODEIO VOCÊ!

Itachi segurava o ferimento, mas ele havia sido certeiro. Levantou o rosto e sorria, mesmo que o sangue escorresse pelos cantos de sua boca, deixando Sasuke ainda mais confuso.

\- Obrigado, meu irmão. – ele disse, e então caiu ao chão dando o último suspiro antes de partir - me perdoe...

Sasuke agarrou os cabelos com força de novo, estava transtornado. Perdido.

Queria acordar daquele inferno.

E enquanto se destruía entre o arrependimento e a fúria contra o irmão, Zetsu surgiu por detrás de uma grande rocha entre arvores e limo. Rindo.

\- Isso está cada vez melhor. – ajeitou o fraque esverdeado que usava.

Era como se ele sempre se misturasse a paisagem para observar. Aquele homem era um espião nato.

\- Ele quis assumir a culpa para te poupar do ódio e a vingança ou ele só queria que alguém acabasse com a dor de ser aquele que ajudou minha Senhora, a destruir os Ihha-Uc? – Zetsu colocou a mão no queixo como se analisasse suas opções.

Sasuke balançava a cabeça. Sua mente era um turbilhão de confusão prestes a explodir.

\- Kaguya. Por que Itachi a ajudaria? - perguntou.

\- Ora, não percebeu? Olhe a sua volta – Zetsu apontou para os lados – deve ter percebido que todos os vermes estão mortos, menos você.

Sasuke sentiu o nó na garganta e uma náusea tomar conta de seu corpo.

\- Itachi...

\- Ele tentou te proteger, já que Kaguya sabia sobre você e a menina Haruno. Seu irmão escolheu você – Zetsu começou a rir – o pobre coitado implorou pela liberdade do irmãozinho, mas acho que ele apenas pensou que os Ihha-Uc só seriam presos. – começou a gargalhar alto.

Sasuke se apoiou nos joelhos. Sua cabeça girava.

Parecia estar preso em um pesadelo que os mais velhos contavam junto à fogueira para assustar as crianças.

Era muito para ele lidar.

\- E aí, ele convence você de que fez tudo por capricho. – Zetsu segurava a barriga para rir – Esse é um dos poucos de vocês que eu respeito. - secou uma lágrima – Minha Rainha conseguiu de forma majestosa sua vitória.

\- Kaguya. – Sasuke sibilou. - eu vou matá-la!

\- Não ouse tocar em minha Rainha! – Zetsu gritou com o dedo levantado. – seu cigano porco imundo! – cuspiu.

E Sasuke usou sua espada deferindo um golpe com tanta força que o cortou do alto da cabeça até a barriga abrindo uma enorme fenda, como se o partisse ao meio.

Zetsu não morreu na hora. Ficou lá gritando e xingando como um animal abatido.

Sasuke não ficou para ver qual seria o destino daquele rato.

Ia procurar Kaguya.

Localizou rastros da passagem de pessoas e seguiu aquele caminho, mas antes que se afastasse muito ouviu Sakura gritar. Ele parou, mas não respondeu.

Sakura se aproximou e o abraçou por trás, envolvendo os braços em seu peito e se agarrando as costas dele.

\- Por favor... Por favor, Sasuke. Pare.

Ela havia encontrado o corpo de Itachi morto e depois viu Zetsu caído banhado em sangue, agonizando de maneira medonha, quase como se não fosse humano, murmurando e xingando Sasuke, jurando mata-lo se encostasse em sua senhora.

\- Por favor... Não há nada que possa fazer agora. – ela implorou de novo – se acalme e tentaremos resolver isso. Mas, por favor. Fique.

Ela o abraçava ainda mais forte como se pudesse fundir ao corpo do homem que amava e tomar a sua dor. Sentia o coração dele disparado.

\- Você quer que eu esqueça a minha família morta? – a voz fria dele a fez arrepiar – Você quer que eu esqueça o corpo da minha mãe jogada ao chão como um trapo velho? Ou a milady deseja que eu esqueça que eu não tenho mais nada e nem ninguém?

\- Eu não pedi para que esquecesse – ela chorava – eu peço para que se acalme agora e fique comigo.

Ele se soltou do abraço dela.

\- Esse foi o problema. Eu fiquei com você, quando deveria estar com meus pais e tentar defendê-los.

\- Sasuke...

\- Eu fiquei com você, porque confiei que Itachi estava bem porque você me disse para acreditar. – Sasuke apontou o dedo para ela atirando as palavras.

\- Não ouse dizer que a culpa é minha! – ela gritou – Foi Kaguya que fez isso, pelo que pude entender então não me culpe por querer vê-lo feliz.

\- Você tem razão. – ele balançou a cabeça e apertou a espada – é Kaguya quem tem que pagar pelo que fez a eles.

\- Sasuke, por favor, não busque a vingança dessa maneira. – Sakura agarrou o braço dele – isso não vai trazê-los de volta. Não fará ninguém feliz, nem a mim e nem a você. – chorava – então, por favor, fique. Reconstruiremos nossas vidas, os Ihha-Uc e eu prometo que te farei sorrir de novo.

Sasuke olhou fundo nos olhos dela e então se virou.

Sem nenhuma palavra.

Sakura ainda o chamou, gritou enquanto se abraçava. Mas Sasuke já corria novamente, e mesmo que ela quisesse segui-lo, ele era muito mais rápido e ela seria apenas uma flor ao vento em busca de um falcão.

A única alternativa que teve, foi ir atrás de ajuda.

Sakura corria pelos prados, diria toda a verdade ao pai, e arcaria com as consequências. Estava decidida a pagar o preço se aquilo salvasse a vida de Sasuke.

Mas, antes que alcançasse seu destino, viu Naruto surgir gritando seu nome.

\- Naruto! Aqui.

O irmão ouviu seu grito e foi até ela.

\- Sakura! Como você está? Nosso pai chegou a casa, o rei está ferido a beira da morte, e... os Ihha-Uc...

\- Estão todos mortos. – Sakura abraçou o irmão e chorou com toda a dor de sua alma. Principalmente ao se lembrar de Mikoto, a mulher que considerou como uma segunda mãe.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos para casa.

\- Não! Sasuke! – Sakura segurou seus ombros – Eu preciso salvar o Sasuke.

\- Ele ainda está vivo? – Naruto perguntou.

Sakura assentiu engolindo – Ele ainda está, mas foi atrás de Kaguya. Nós precisamos descobrir para onde ela foi.

Naruto franziu o cenho.

\- Eu ouvi nosso pai responder ao tabelião que Kaguya faria questão de jogar o líder deles penhasco abaixo.

\- Então vamos. – Sakura se levantou e Naruto a acompanhou.

Subiram os dois no cavalo, e tentaram ir o mais rápido possível para o desfiladeiro.

Kaguya desejava saborear a sua vitória causando o máximo de sofrimento possível. Levou apenas alguns guardas para arrastarem Madara e Mito até o grande penhasco que havia ali por perto nas terras do Conde.

Ordenou que eles se ficassem o mais próximo possível da queda, virados para frente para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos e ver o desespero neles.

\- Ora, vamos. Não vão suplicar por suas vidas? – perguntou rindo.

Madara e Mito permaneciam imóveis sem expressar nenhum sentimento, além do ódio em seus olhos.

Kaguya se aproximou.

\- Não vai chorar, Mito? Afinal, eu venci. – abriu os braços.

\- Não espere nenhuma lágrima minha, Kaguya. – sorriu olhando para ela com pena – você diz que venceu, mas eu só vejo uma mulher infeliz, e que será sempre infeliz com uma vida miserável. Não importa quantas vidas você viva.

Kaguya trincou os dentes bufando.

\- E você Madara, se quiser mate Mito com suas mãos e te darei em troca a sua vida.

Madara não respondeu por certo tempo, até que virou os olhos preguiçosamente para Kaguya.

\- Mito não me interessa mais. A minha única amada agora e que possuirá o meu coração será a vingança.

Kaguya riu.

\- E pensas que poderá se vingar depois de morto?

Ele respirou fundo, e então o rosto de Madara assumiu uma escuridão assustadora aos olhos das mulheres ao seu lado.

\- Enquanto houver um Ihha-Uc nesta ou em qualquer vida, todos vão odiar qualquer um do sangue de Senju. – trincou os dentes o que fez com que Kaguya vacilasse um instante – Eu amaldiçoo os Ihha-Uc com a sede de vingança por toda eternidade. EU AMALDIÇOO!

Madara caminhou para trás ainda olhando nos olhos de Kaguya e então deixou seu corpo cair no vazio.

Kaguya ainda permanecia paralisada.

\- Obrigada por me libertar, Kaguya. – Mito falou ainda se mantendo firme chamando sua atenção – eu tenho certeza que em outra vida eu estarei com Hashirama. – olhou para ela – enquanto você será sempre amarga e sozinha.

Então Mito fechou os olhos e com um sorriso também se deixou cair.

Kaguya sentiu um gosto amargo na garganta.

Sonhara com esse momento, mas queria vê-los desesperados implorando por suas vidas, e agora contemplava o corpo dos dois, lado a lado jazidos ao chão no fundo do penhasco, odiando-os ainda mais por não darem a ela a sua vitória completa.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke sentia o coração acelerar, estava chegando perto. Poderia finalmente ter sua vingança.

Agora, sentia isso como um desejo ainda mais insano, como se de repente, vingança fosse a única coisa que importava em sua vida.

Ouviu o trotar de um cavalo atrás de si e olhou para trás.

Era Sakura de novo, mas desta vez com Naruto.

\- Sasuke! – Ela gritou e ele hesitou uns instantes, mas logo deu um passo para continuar seu caminho.

\- Sasuke, espere! – Naruto gritou se adiantando. – nos deixe ajudar.

\- Ajudar como, Naruto? – girou sobre os calcanhares – você vai trazer os meus pais de volta? Minha família? Ou vamos esperar que Kaguya se desculpe?

\- Por favor, Sasuke, não vá... – Sakura choramingou.

\- Não foram vocês. – ele respondeu com uma excessiva frieza na voz – Não foram vocês que encontraram tudo o que tinha e amava destruídos, não foram vocês que odiaram e mataram o irmão porque foram enganados, não foram vocês que sobreviveram pra carregar toda a dor que eu estou sentindo agora – Sasuke apertou a mão no peito na tentativa de segurar a sensação de ser dilacerado por dentro. Franziu o cenho enquanto falava trincando os dentes.

A dor o consumia, cegava. Sentia-se rasgado e morto por dentro.

\- Sasuke... – Naruto disse enquanto Sakura chorava sentindo a sua dor.

\- E é tudo culpa daquela mulher, Naruto. – Ele continuou – então, peço que saia do meu caminho e me deixe ter a minha vingança.

\- Eu não posso deixar você ir. Tentar matar uma rainha só trará mais sofrimento. – Naruto alterou a voz – É um ciclo de ódio que não vai te levar a nada!

\- Me deixa em paz!

Sasuke tentou se afastar, mas Naruto segurou seu braço. O que veio a seguir tirou o fôlego de Sakura.

Os dois começaram a brigar distribuindo socos e pontapés, e a cada segundo Sasuke tentava se desvencilhar de Naruto tentando se afastar e ir atrás de Kaguya. Mas, Naruto não desistia.

Atirava-se contra Sasuke, e mais uma luta era travada no chão.

Mas, então em um golpe reflexo e a turbidez da mente causada pela raiva, fez com que Sasuke deferisse um golpe de sua espada decepando o braço direito de Naruto.

Ele caiu ao chão segurando o corte que jorrava sangue tomado pela dor.

Sakura antes paralisada correu até o irmão, e rasgando uma parte do vestido vermelho o amarrou para estancar o sangramento.

\- O que você fez? – Sakura perguntou a Sasuke que estava ainda parado olhando estupefato para o amigo caído.

\- Eu sinto muito.

Sasuke se virou e foi embora. Sakura ficou ao lado de Naruto, precisava cuidar do irmão. Buscou qualquer graveto mais forte para segurar um torniquete em volta de seu braço.

Quando terminou, secou as insistentes lagrimas, e ajudou Naruto a montar no cavalo. Ele precisava de cuidados o mais rápido possível.

Mas, antes que ela montasse, Naruto a impediu.

\- Sakura... Vá.

\- Irmão, eu preciso te levar até o condado e procurar por Tsunade. Você não está em condições.

\- Sim, eu não estou em condições, mas eu posso ir daqui. - olhou em seus olhos – eu sei que você vai se arrepender de não tentar salvá-lo enquanto puder.

\- Naruto...

O irmão chorou.

\- Eu queria poder ajudar você, queria ajudar ele. Mas, eu sou fraco. – respirou fundo – eu tenho medo, mas eu sei que se você perdê-lo, nunca mais será feliz. Então vá.

Sakura limpou as lágrimas, beijou a face do irmão e olhou em seus olhos.

\- Adeus, Naruto.

Sakura se virou e saiu correndo em direção ao caminho que Sasuke fora. Enquanto isso, Naruto a observava sumindo.

A bela mulher de cabelos rosa e vestidos vermelhos. Sempre tão esperta, tão bela e corajosa.

Uma lutadora.

A irmã que ele amaria para sempre.

Doía vê-la se afastar. Doía porque, em seu íntimo, sabia que era a última vez.

Mas Sakura precisava continuar.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde. Precisava estar com Sasuke.

Corria desviando de pedras, pisando em espinhos, mas nada a faria parar.

Naruto tinha razão.

Ela precisava estar lá.

Lembrou-se de sua promessa para Mikoto de nunca abandonar Sasuke, e jurou silenciosamente mais uma vez que nunca quebraria.

Quando cruzou o descampado e algumas rochas cobertas de poeira, já conseguia ver Sasuke parado e uma discussão árdua era travada entre ele e Kaguya.

\- Eu preciso de uma resposta! - gritou ele.

\- Você já sabe minha resposta, jovem rapaz. - Kaguya respondia sorrindo enquanto segurava a espada de um de seus soldados na mão.

Os dois homens permaneciam mais atrás apenas observando, esperando o comando da Rainha.

\- Por que usou meu irmão?

\- Porque ele era o mais suscetível e protetor. - Kaguya deu de ombros - claro que eu só disse que prenderia Madara e expulsaria todos, mas acabei mudando meus planos.

Kaguya começou a rir de modo afetado como se lembrasse de uma anedota muito engraçada.

\- Maldita! - Sasuke gritou avançando contra ela.

Mas, Kaguya deu o sinal para que o seu guarda avançasse com a espada, e ele parou o golpe de Sasuke.

\- Acabe com ele, Kinshiki.

O corpulento soldado de barba grossa se posicionou para lutar com Sasuke.

E os dois travaram uma batalha.

Kaguya os observava ainda sorrindo e andando em volta como uma serpente pronta para dar o golpe.

Quando Sasuke e Kinshiki uniram suas espadas em uma luta de força empurrando um ao outro, Kaguya se aproveitou da situação e atacou.

\- Sasuke! – Sakura gritou.

E com o susto ao ouvir a voz de Sakura, Sasuke viu o golpe de Kaguya e saltou para trás, mas não a tempo de ela feri-lo passando a lâmina afiada em seu braço esquerdo provocando um corte profundo inutilizando-o.

Sasuke se afastou segurando o braço na tentativa de estancar o sangue

\- Sasuke! - Sakura o alcançou aparando em seu colo.

\- Sakura, por favor saia daqui - ele ofegava - você não tem nada a ver com meus pecados.

\- Eu não vou abandonar você! - ela respondeu entre lágrimas. - eu o amo. Vamos embora daqui, recomeçar em outro lugar, por favor.

Sakura segurou seu rosto e o puxou para um beijo selando seus lábios.

Queria mais tempo, mais o instante foi cortado por Kaguya.

\- Oh que cena comovente! Devo deixá-los a sós? - perguntou com ironia - o cigano sarnento e a desavergonhada querem que eu saia ou eu devo mandá-los para o quinto dos infernos como toda a sua raça?

O ódio tomou conta de novo de Sasuke e ele avançou com a espada levantada.

Kaguya andou para trás e tropeçou nas pedras indo ao chão, mas mais uma vez Kimichi surgiu parando a espada de Sasuke, e Momokishi, o outro fiel soldado de Kaguya apareceu o segurando, apertando principalmente seu braço ferido.

Sasuke urrou.

\- Desgraçado! Você fez com que eu rasgasse e sujasse minhas vestes reais!

Kaguya se levantou tentando limpar um pouco da sujeira.

\- Eu te odeio. Odeio todos vocês! - Sasuke dizia entre dentes, a raiva tomava conta de seu ser e o ódio por tudo e por todos o cegavam.

Era tudo injusto demais.

A família que ele tanto amava, seu irmão, mesmo Naruto a quem ele feriu... e agora Sakura não mereciam passar por isso, tudo por causa desta mulher.

Mas o pior de tudo, é que agora ele sentia ódio de si mesmo e a sua impotência nesse momento.

Estava ferido, preso, ouvindo Sakura implorar para que ela parasse, mas Kaguya segurava espada com um sorriso afetado, pronta para atravessá-la em seu peito.

 _(The XX – Togheter)_

O que veio a seguir foi como um relâmpago de uma chuva repentina das tardes de verão.

Sasuke esperou pelo golpe, ouviu o som de carne dilacerada, mas não sentiu a dor.

Quando focou seus olhos, viu os olhos de Sakura vidrados nos seus.

Não havia raiva, arrependimento ou dor. Mas, havia algo sim em seus olhos.

Amor.

Enorme, intenso e eterno amor.

Um fio vermelho desceu dos lábios róseos de Sakura.

Sasuke acompanhou o filete de sangue e as lágrimas foram inevitáveis quando viu a ponta da espada brotando do abdome dela.

\- Sa...Sakura...

A dor quase não permitiu que ele chamasse o nome dela.

\- Eu vou te amar para sempre...

As palavras dela não eram mais que sussurros.

A espada foi arrancada de seu corpo e Sakura desabou no chão.

Sasuke estava entorpecido.

Não conseguia emitir nenhum som.

Não tinha certeza se seu rosto formigava ou se eram lágrimas que rolavam por sua face.

Sakura estava morta.

Ele tentou ir até ela, mas os soldados o afastaram.

Ele não queria mais nada, só queria estar com ela e implorar para que acordasse.

Não podia ser verdade...

Vê-la ali ao chão, parecendo dormir, mas a mancha de sangue que avermelhava ainda mais seu vestido tornando-o vinho anunciava sua morte.

As bochechas brancas com alguns fios do cabelo rosa deixando sua face ainda mais perfeita.

Era um anjo caído.

Sasuke sentiu o aperto em seus braços afrouxar.

Sentiu dor.

Não sabia dizer se antes ou depois de o soltarem que Kaguya havia se aproximado e enterrado a espada em seu estômago.

Não importava.

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sakura nem por um segundo.

Sentia o sangue escapar de seu corpo, assim como as forças que o mantinham de pé.

Assim como sua vida.

Caiu de joelhos e depois suas costas encontraram o chão.

Ainda olhava para Sakura.

Os lábios que ele tanto amava estavam perdendo o sedutor tom rosado que os tingiam e que se avermelhavam rapidamente quando ele a beijava.

\- Sak...

Tentou chamá-la.

Mas a voz não saía. Sentia o sangue começar a subir por sua garganta.

Sua vida estava se esvaindo.

Viu a mão dela na altura do peito. Quis segura-la uma última vez.

Mas não conseguia.

Se ao menos ele pudesse tocá-la uma última vez...

Arrependia-se agora de sua atitude impensada.

A raiva e o desejo de vingança ainda o corroíam como a umidade corrói o aço, mas agora... se soubesse que perderia Sakura, ou que quase matara Naruto.

Se ele tivesse aceitado a ajuda de Naruto e os dois enfrentassem Kaguya como ele sugeriu, talvez agora as coisas fossem diferentes...

O arrependimento só ardia mais em seu peito, agora que olhava para Sakura.

Sua Sakura.

 _I said it's been a long time_

 _(Eu disse que tem sido um longo tempo)  
Since someone looked at me that way  
(Desde que alguém me olhou daquele jeito)_

 _It's like you knew me  
(É como se você me conhecesse)_

 _And all the things I couldn't say_

 _(E todas as coisas que eu não podia dizer)_

Daria tudo para que pelo menos pudesse partir olhando em seus olhos mais uma vez. Mergulhar na imensidão verde que ele tanto amava, e se sentia confortável.

O lugar perfeito onde ele gostava de se encontrar e se perder.

Mas nem isso ele tinha mais direito...

Juntou toda a força que tinha, se recusava a partir sem se despedir.

Tentaria pelo menos tocar sua pele e ser a última coisa que sentiria.

Esticou o braço e tentou. O corpo já não tinha mais forças.

Sasuke respirou fundo e se esticou mais uma vez.

 _Together, to be_

 _(Juntos para ser)  
Together and be_

 _(Juntos e ser)_

O dor no ferimento o dilacerava e entorpecia, mas ele não se deu por vencido.

Esticou a mão e conseguiu alcançar com as pontas dos dedos a testa de sua amada.

Era o máximo que conseguia. Já sentia o coração falhar em suas batidas.

A hora havia chegado.

Havia tanto a dizer, queria pedir perdão, dizer que a amava, mas tantas palavras não sairiam, nem se ele quisesse.

Lembrou de algo que sua mãe dissera. Sobre outras vidas, vidas passadas e futuras.

Sorriu, ainda com os dedos tocando em sua testa, ainda olhando com todo o amor que havia dentro de si.

Se houver uma chance... pelo menos uma última chance...

\- Até ... a próxima vez...

E assim ele também se foi.

 _Together, to be_

 _(Juntos para ser)  
Together and be..._

 _(Juntos e ser)_

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _Err... e aí chuchus_

 _Espero que não estejam me xingando. Ou pelo menos não muito_

 _0.0_

 _Desculpem a demora em primeiro lugar, mas alem dos fatores que me impediram de atualizar, como ficar sem notebook, acho que eu tambem estava relutante em escrever esse capítulo._

 _Cometi o mesmo erro da novela._

 _Desenvolvi e me apeguei demais a historia de tempos antigos, e foi difícil chegar ao final que eu queria._

 _Simmmmm, considerei terminar de outra forma, mas acho que não tinha como, já que desde o início trabalhei para chegar até aqui._

 _Enfim_

 _Obrigada pelos comentarios, espero que tenham gostado (ou pelo menos me perdoem XD)_

 _Me contem ^^_

 _Mas não digam que não avisei XD_

 _Enfim_

 _Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo_

 _;***_


	10. Capítulo 10

" _Ninguém pode voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, mas é possível começar de novo e fazer um novo fim."_

 _(Chico Xavier)_

 **Capitulo 10**

Era fim de tarde quando pai e filha voltaram para casa.

Estavam bastante cansados, mas Sarada estava feliz com seu treinamento e se mantinha firme em busca de seu sonho de se tornar Hokage, enquanto Sasuke agradecia por passar mais tempo com sua filha.

Os anos em que ficaram afastados doeram nele cada segundo. Cada aniversário, cada dentinho, cada sorriso que sua filha dera ao longo dos anos em que ele não pôde estar. Queria ter estado com sua esposa e ver sua pequena crescer.

Agora cada momento com ela importava. E vê-la crescer só fazia com que se orgulhasse ainda mais de sua herdeira Uchiha.

A ninja acima da média que estava se formando e a pessoa que ela estava se tornando. Tudo graças a Sakura.

Nem se dissesse "obrigado, Sakura" um milhão de vezes seria suficiente para agradecer a ela por lhe dar tamanha felicidade de novo.

Olhava para Sarada, que falava sobre como tinha errado em determinada técnica, mas que treinaria mais para a próxima vez, enquanto abria a porta para ela passar, e ao entrarem a preocupação caiu sobre seus ombros.

Sakura estava sentada no sofá branco, arrumado em uma combinação perfeita com o resto da sala da nova casa dos Uchihas.

Mas Sakura estava chorando.

Não suportava mais vê-la chorar.

Sabia que tinha sido o causador da maioria de suas lágrimas e agora a culpa já ardia em seu peito, mesmo sem saber exatamente pelo que ela chorava.

Deu um passo, mas antes de dar o outro, Sarada o segurou pelo braço.

\- Não se preocupe. - deu de ombros - ela sempre chora com essa novela.

Sasuke olhou de novo para a esposa. A ninja forte, admirada e amada por todos, que poderia destruir a pedra dos Hokages inteira só com um soco, chorando por um programa de televisão?!

Assentiu para a filha, que devolveu um sorriso antes de subir pelas escadas, e caminhou até a esposa, observando na televisão a imagem de um casal trocando declarações e Sakura ainda alheia à sua presença segurando as mãos na altura do peito.

Sasuke esperou a palavra "fim" e os créditos começarem a subir na tela para enfim se aproximar.

Colocou a mão em seu ombro.

\- Oh, Sasuke-kun! - ela tentava enxugar as lágrimas nas bochechas coradas, envergonhada por ter sido pega nesta situação.

Sasuke sorriu.

Por mais forte que fosse, ainda era a Sakura romântica de sempre, que sempre pedia um encontro com ele, ou que declarava para que todos ouvissem o quanto o amava.

\- Não se preocupe. – sentou-se ao seu lado.

Trocaram olhares e ela entendeu que ele não a julgava. Ela sempre entendia.

Era uma das coisas que ele mais amava nela, a forma como eles se comunicavam apenas se entregando a uma profunda e verdadeira troca de olhares.

Sakura abriu os braços e envolveu o marido, que apoiou o queixo no alto de sua cabeça e a abraçou fazendo carinho de seu rosado cabelo até as costas.

Sakura chorou mais um pouco.

Estava realmente emotiva com a história que acompanhara.

Depois de algum tempo, já secando mais lágrimas que brotaram, ela finalmente o soltou mordendo o lábio inferior de leve.

\- Você acredita em outras vidas, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke soergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Vidas passadas. - Sakura acrescentou.

\- Bem, pelo que eu saiba, Indra reencarnou em mim e Ashura em Naruto.

\- Não, quero dizer - ela se ajeitou cruzando as pernas em cima do sofá e se virando para ele – na história que eu acompanhava, o casal e as pessoas em volta deles viveram há mais de cem anos atrás, se apaixonaram e viveram um grande amor, mas tiveram uma morte trágica - suspirou - e então, muitos e muitos anos depois, eles voltaram, junto com seus parentes e amigos com novas vidas, tentando acertar as pendências entre eles e entre as pessoas mesmo sem saber que elas existiam. Eles só sentiam.

Sasuke apertou as sobrancelhas tentando entender onde Sakura queria chegar.

\- Pendências?

\- É. Tipo - Sakura apoiou a mão no queixo e batia com um dedo no lábio pensando, gesto que Sasuke não deixou de notar - O Naruto! Repare como o Naruto é falante, faz amizades fáceis e não desiste nunca do que sonha. Se em uma vida passada dele, não do Ashura – pontuou – ele foi alguém que se acovardou, ou era introvertido, talvez até mudo.

\- Difícil imaginar aquele dobe mudo. - Sasuke riu com a possibilidade.

\- Mas então, pense que ele perdeu tanto em uma vida passada, que nesta vida ele não admite perder ninguém. E por isso luta incansavelmente sem nunca desistir.

Sakura sorriu com o momento de epifania enquanto observava as feições de Sasuke pensando e calculando o que ela havia dito.

\- Faz sentido. - ele disse por fim.

\- Não é?! - Sakura respondeu dando um pulinho. Mas, parou quando viu Sasuke fixar o olhar e se tornar perdido.

\- O que foi? - perguntou gentil tocando em seu ombro.

\- Fico pensando se "em outra vida" meus pais sobreviveram e conheceram a Sarada. Ou sempre estarão fadados a sofrer?

Sakura suspirou e viu o marido ser levado a um passado triste e solitário.

Os anos haviam se passado, Sasuke se sentia completo de novo, mas mesmo que amenizasse, esta seria sempre uma dor que ele carregaria até o fim de seus dias.

Sakura se ajeitou encostando no sofá e então passou os braços envolvendo o pescoço dele, enquanto Sasuke encostou a cabeça no braço a sua frente sem dizer nada. Sentia-se bem quando ela fazia isso.

Sakura nunca permitia que ele se entregasse ao completo vazio. Os braços, o cheiro e a textura de sua pele funcionavam como âncora para que ele se lembrasse que alguém estava ali por ele.

\- Talvez sim, Sasuke-kun, ou talvez não. – alisou seu cabelo – mas pode ser que eles voltem em uma próxima vida, e agora que você quebrou o ciclo de ódio, desta coisa com Indra e Ashura e até mesmo Madara, essa – Sakura buscou alguma palavra que definisse – maldição, tenha sido quebrada. E a nossa filha é a prova de que o amor pode vencer tudo.

Sasuke se remexeu e olhou para ela.

Ele enxergava tanta verdade em seus olhos que sentiu seu coração se encher de um sentimento bom que o aquecia.

Inclinou-se e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

Sorriram um para o outro enquanto se olhavam mais uma vez.

Talvez ele finalmente ter aceitado a ajuda de seus amigos, os esforços de Itachi e principalmente Naruto, o levaram a se livrar de Indra e de qualquer "maldição" como Sakura havia descrito, e sua família talvez estivesse finalmente livre.

Sakura puxou o ar e se encostou de novo no sofá, reclinando a cabeça olhando para o teto pensativa. Lutava com algo que queria dizer.

\- Sabe, Sasuke-kun. – passou a língua nos lábios – eu nunca te contei antes, porque tinha medo de que ficasse triste, mas se lembra uma vez, que você me mostrou uma foto da sua família e me falou sobre o que lembrava deles?

Sasuke assentiu, lembrando daquela noite, uma das muitas que conversavam por horas, em que ele se sentia totalmente confortável em dividir tudo com ela.

\- Pois bem, naquela noite eu sonhei com a sua família. Na verdade, eram tantas pessoas, não só os seus pais e Itachi – ela fechou os olhos como se tentasse visualizar uma lembrança – todos sorriam para mim, alguns tocavam instrumentos musicais até – sorriu abrindo os olhos antes de suspirar – e aí a sua mãe caminhou até meu encontro, sorrindo e me abraçou de um jeito tão carinhoso. E quando ela me soltou, deixou em minhas mãos um pano branco bordado, e quando eu olhei para ele, estava escrito "Sarada".

\- Sarada...

Sasuke não conseguia dizer mais nada além de repetir o nome dela.

\- Naquele dia eu estava desconfiada que tinha ficado grávida. – sorriu para ele corada – e foi nesse dia que eu tive certeza que teria uma menina, e que nome eu queria dar a ela.

Sasuke a puxou para um abraço.

Apertava tanto Sakura que ela teve que chama-lo, pedindo para que folgasse um pouco o seu enlace.

Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Enquanto Sakura sentia-se aliviada dele não estar triste com a menção da família ou magoado por ela não explicar direito por que queria aquele nome, apesar de ter gostado muito e não se opor, na época ele ficou curioso com a escolha, mas Sakura não explicou muito.

\- Minha mãe teria gostado de você. – ele conseguiu dizer depois de um tempo.

\- Eu tenho certeza que sim.- disse altiva – quem não gostaria de mim? Até o homem mais frio, quieto e difícil gosta de mim.

Sakura começou a rir enquanto Sasuke revirava os olhos rindo também.

Era obrigada a concordar com ela.

Sakura era gentil, amável, forte, uma ótima mãe e a perfeita companheira. Além de linda.

Não tinha como sua mãe não gostar dela. Não tinha como alguém não gostar dela.

Ela ainda ria quando ele avançou sobre ela e a pegou no colo.

\- Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke não deu ouvidos e subiu pela escada o mais silencioso possível. Não queria alarmar Sarada ou ter que explicar qualquer coisa constrangedora.

Entraram no quarto e de lá, Sasuke a arrastou até o banheiro.

Ainda precisava de um banho por conta do treino, mas não queria deixar sua esposa que já estava sem a parte de cima das vestes.

Tomaram banho juntos, lavavam a pele um do outro dentro do ofurô de água quente.

Sempre se olhando, admirando o corpo um do outro.

Não importava quantos anos se passassem, eles sempre se olhavam desejosos. Tocavam-se, abraçavam-se e sentiam a pele lisa encostar um no outro.

Beijos começaram a ser trocados, e a mão de Sasuke buscou o prazer de Sakura. Tocava-a com carinho, de cima para baixo intercalando com movimentos circulares.

Ela ofegava, mordia os lábios de olhos fechados e chamava por seu nome.

Ele adorava esse efeito que causava nela.

Sakura tirou uma das mãos de apoio e começou a tocá-lo também deslizando a mão em sua extensão.

Aumentaram a velocidade dos movimentos, quase como se estivessem sincronizados, até que os dois estivessem quase em seu limite.

Então, Sakura passou as pernas por cima e se encaixou em Sasuke arrancando suspiro dos dois.

Beijaram-se profundamente enquanto ela começava a se movimentar devagar com o quadril deslizando sobre ele para cima e para baixo.

Sasuke apertava sua nádega enquanto mordia seu pescoço e ombro à medida que começou a ajudar em seus movimentos.

Era delicioso fazer amor com ela ali.

Sempre houve um fetiche entre eles de se amarem assim dentro da água.

Quando Sasuke assumiu seus sentimentos anos atrás e fez seu compromisso silencioso, ele pretendia levar tudo muito a sério com ela.

Sasuke era tradicional e queria que tudo fosse feito nos conformes.

Mas em suas andanças, quando pararam à beira de um lago para acampar, Sasuke saiu para rondar o perímetro, e Sakura ficou para ajeitar as coisas, mas pelo calor excessiva e a longa caminhada resolveu banhar-se antes, quando Sasuke voltou encontrou ela ali, dentro da agua, nua.

Os dois se olharam em choque, mas depois Sakura não mais se envergonhou de sua nudez e estendeu a mão para ele. E Sasuke aceitou.

Queria as coisas de forma tradicional, mas naquele momento e naquele lugar parecia tão certo.

E ali dentro da água, bem devagar, eles se entregaram pela primeira vez.

E a segunda, a terceira ...

Tornou-se um hábito, que eles mantinham ainda agora, mesmo que fossem só em simples banho.

Sasuke tomou o controle da situação e estocava para dentro de Sakura com mais força, enquanto observava o balançar de seus seios e dos cabelos molhados.

Sakura mordia o lábio tentando não emitir som, mas o prazer que Sasuke a proporcionava era enorme e ela gemia baixinho e rasgava as costas dele com as unhas.

Sasuke se virou para cima dela enquanto Sakura se apoiava nas paredes do ofurô e se ajeitou ficando mais aberta para ele de modo que ele estimulava ainda mais o seu sexo.

\- Sasuke-kun...

Ela o chamou com os olhos apertados e os nós dos dedos brancos que se agarravam as beiradas.

Sasuke beijou sua boca em uma medida desesperada de silenciar os dois, e Sakura prendeu as pernas bem firmes em suas costas e chegou em seu ápice gemendo contra a boca dele.

Logo depois, Sasuke também se entregou ao êxtase.

Ofegaram exaustos, mas se beijaram pela plenitude.

Mais tarde, deitados em sua cama, vestidos apenas com os hobbies macios de algodão, permaneceram ali, permitindo que seus corpos caíssem na inércia, apenas deitados e abraçados sentindo a respiração um do outro.

Sasuke já sentia as pálpebras pesarem e o sono tomando conta de seu corpo.

\- Sasuke-kun? – Sakura chamou.

\- Hm.

\- Se existir mesmo uma outra vida, será que – ela hesitou – eu e você estaríamos juntos?

Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida por um tempo.

Até que Sasuke usou o braço que envolvia Sakura para puxá-la, fazendo com que olhasse para ele.

\- Se existirem outras vidas, se nós vivemos em outras vidas – tirou alguns fios róseos do rosto dela – em todas elas eu só poderia estar com você.

Sakura sorriu e o puxou para um beijo demorado e apaixonado.

\- Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun. – olhou no fundo dos olhos dele – e quero te amar em quantas vidas eu viver, porque o amor que eu sinto por você não cabe em apenas uma só vida.

Sasuke depositou um beijo cálido em seus lábios e depois tocou sua testa com dois dedos enquanto olhava nos olhos dela.

\- Então, até a próxima vez.

 _I said it's been a long time_

 _(Eu disse que tem sido um longo tempo)_

 _Since someone looked at me that way_

 _(Desde que alguém me olhou daquele jeito)_

 _It's like you knew me_

 _(É como se você me conhecesse)_

 _And all the things I couldn't say_

 _(E todas as coisas que eu não podia dizer)_

 _Together, to be_

 _(Juntas, para ser)_

 _Together and be_

 _(Juntas e ser)_

 _Together, to be_

 _(Juntas, para ser)_

 _Together and be_

 _(Juntas e ser...)_

 _Together..._

 _Together.._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Fim**

 **Betado por AnneChan23**

 _Gennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnteeeeeeeeeeeee_

 _Finalmente chegamos ao fim._

 _E o que eu tenho a dizer? Obrigada!_

 _Obrigada por quem acompanhou até aqui, e obrigada por terem paciencia._

 _E também desculpe._

 _Desculpem se o final não tiver sido satisfatório._

 _Como eu disse capitulo passado, me apeguei muito a história, e o que era pra ser uma Tree-Shot acabou ficando bem compridinha._

 _A intenção sempre foi essa, fazer um final ligado ao mangá._

 _Fiquei muito tentada a dar um outro final a fic sem mortes, mas acho que fugiria da proposta inicial de vidas passadas._

 _Mas enfim, antes que vire textão._

 _Espero que tenham gostado. Que me perdoem pelo capitulo passado, alguns relatos de choro ahahahah_

 _Enfim_

 _Um beijo no coração de todas que leram. Mais beijos a todas que comentaram_

 _Não vou citar nomes para nao ser injusta. Mas, cada review, cada mensagem em outras midias sociais sobre a fic, agradeço de coração._

 _Me ajudaram demais_

 _3_

 _Beijos para minha beta Anne, sua linda S2_

 _E é isso!_

 _Foi um prazer escrever, um desafio enorme, mas estou satisfeita. Com dor no coração, mas satisfeita._

 _Eu to pensando em postar um epílogo._

 _Se postar, sairá em breve._

 _E convido a vocês para lerem minhas outras fics._

 _Irmão do Itachi, que está em andamento_

 _E em breve fic nova universe ninja saindo do forno. *~*_

 _Beijinhos e até a próxima_

 _;**_


	11. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Fazia um mês que tudo havia acontecido, e Naruto estava mais uma vez onde sua irmã havia morrido.

Kaguya havia dito que ela fora sequestrada e que seus guardas até tentaram salvá-la, mas Sasuke a matou quando percebeu que morreria assim como sua infame família.

Era uma história aceitável. Melhor do que os rumores de que a filha do Conde havia se apaixonado pelo Ihha-Uc imundo.

Mas, Naruto sabia da verdade.

E fez questão de dizer a verdade na cara de Kaguya uma noite em que ela descobriu que o sumiço de Zetsu se devia ao fato de seu corpo estar apodrecido na floresta.

Naruto fez questão de contar que alguns transeuntes relataram que passavam por ali e ouviam uma voz chamando pela rainha.

Depois disso, Kaguya começou a ouvir Zetsu a chamando em todo o lugar, e a risada de Mito ecoava em seus ouvidos. Passou a não dormir mais, tornar-se agressiva e ter alucinações, até ser levada para uma casa no campo, para que pudesse perder em paz o juízo. Sozinha.

Mas, isso não traria sua irmã de volta. Nem o amigo que se foi.

\- Eu também penso neles e me arrependo.

Ele olhou para o lado, e viu um homem de vestes modestas, mas muito bem alinhado. Se passaria bem por um homem letrado, se não fosse a enorme cicatriz em seu olho esquerdo, talvez causada em alguma batalha.

Naruto o observou de soslaio.

\- Desculpe não me apresentar. – ele esticou a mão – Meu nome é Obito. – Naruto apertou a mão do homem que se aproximou rápido dele e cochichou – e eu sou um Ihha-Uc.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

\- Não se preocupe. Não vim atrás de vingança. – o homem sorriu. Mas, depois olhou para frente suspirando – eu soube o que aconteceu aqui e... apesar de eu ter saído da trupe a muito tempo, eles ainda eram minha família.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Naruto disse por fim.

\- Eu só... nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer. – apertou as mãos em punho – talvez se eu estivesse aqui...

Naruto olhou para suas próprias botas por um tempo e puxou o ar.

\- Eu me arrependo tanto. – disse ele e Obito analisou – eu quis ajudar, mas... Se eu tivesse outra chance, eu teria feito tudo diferente. Eu me odeio por não ter lutado mais. Eu me impus um limite, e isso custou a vida da minha irmã. – fechou os olhos respirando para que lágrimas não saíssem para poder continuar – Eu juro que se tivesse outra chance, eu não desistiria de nenhum deles, enquanto eu respirasse.

Obito sorriu sem realmente estar alegre. Mas, se compadecia pelo jovem em seu luto.

\- Mantenha sua promessa gravada em sua alma, jovem rapaz. Um dia talvez possa cumpri-las.

Obito sorriu para ele mais uma vez, e assentiu em despedida. Virou as costas e começou a caminhar.

\- Obito! – Naruto chamou – tenha cuidado. Bem, você sabe, os Ihha-Uc não são mais bem vistos aqui. Talvez fosse melhor não mencionar que é um deles.

Obito girou seu chapéu na mão enquanto pensava na preocupação do rapaz que conhecera.

\- Um Ihha-Uc tem orgulho de ser um Ihha-Uc. – colocou o chapéu que estava em uma das mãos – mas eu sei que não é prudente ser tão orgulhoso.

\- As coisas não deveriam ser assim.

\- Concordo. É por isso que resolvi fazer uns ajustes, mantendo a minha segurança, mas também o orgulho Ihha-Uc. – deu de ombros – eu não vou deixar nossa família morrer.

Naruto sorriu enquanto o homem se virava para ir embora novamente. Mas, antes de se afastar Obito se virou para ele.

\- De hoje em diante, os Ihha-Uc se tornarão Uchiha. Guarde esse nome, Naruto. Um dia nos encontraremos de novo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fim.**

 _E aí chuchus_

 _Me digam o que acharam._

 _Agora chegamos realmente a um fim._

 _Acho que a maioria não gostou. Massssssss... gostei de ter escrito a fic, principalmente a parte da vida fica o aprendizado para as próximas ^^_

 _Pode deixar ;)_

 _O epilogo já estava pronto, mas não deu tempo na correria de viajar, e festas e tudo mais._

 _Espero que vocês tenham tido um Natal lindo *~*_

 _Feliz Natal atrasado, e um Feliz Ano Novo !_

 _Beijos e até a próxima fic._

 _Assiral._


End file.
